Overwatch: Convictions
by n7falco
Summary: In a world where Overwatch is in a constant cat and mouse chase with Talon, Gabriel Reyes stumbles across a survivor of an accident caused by Talon. Now with not a family left to go to, All our hero has now is Overwatch. Rated M for violence, language, and little romance later on
1. Prologue

Authors notes

Hello all! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me but do give your honest opinion. Also as far as the lore goes its not going to be 100% so i will be making some adjustments for the story.

 **Maryland, USA**

Chris came home from working his shift at the gas station. It was summer time and he knew he had to make some money while he had the time. He lived with his mom and older brother; his dad left them when he was younger. He didn't have much memories of his father, only the stories he heard from his brother and mother. While he was only 15 at the the time he was a lot more mature than some of his friends, which weren't many. But he didn't mind keeping to himself. He preferred it actually.

"Hey guys i picked up some dinner." Chris shouted as he put the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Oh you didn't have to honey." his mom replied while entering the kitchen. "Your brother is in the garage working on his car, can you go get him while i set the table?"

Chris nodded and scampered to the door, opening it to blaring music and the hood of the car up. He turned the music down to get his brothers attention and saw his dirty face peer from the side of the car.

"Foods here Greg." He closed the hood and wiped his face off with a rag and went to go wash up before sitting down to eat.

The three of them were enjoying their food swapping stories of their days and enjoying life as they knew it.

When out of no where a low grumble arose that shook the house and silenced the air. Everyone had a puzzled look on their face. It almost felt like an earthquake, which were extremely rare in the area. A louder one set off a chain of low rumbles that shook all the silverware on the table. Then suddenly a white flash and loud ringing noise filled the air that was void of noise.

 **Overwatch Shuttle**

"Why would they be in this area?" Jesse broke the silence in the shuttle.

"Our intel suggest there was a front for a sugar factory in the inner harbor. Talon is using it as a weapons depot of some sort but we don't know know where they are shipping these weapons to or the extent of how powerful they are." Reyes replied. Jesse merely nodded and puffed his cigar one more time before flicking some of the ash off.

While Reyes and the cowboy were discussing possible scenarios of what talon could be doing, the cyber ninja was enjoying the view out of the side of the shuttle. He always seemed to appreciate the smaller things in life. His eyes suddenly locking on to the explosion in the distance.

"Reyes!" Genji shouted as the other 2 silenced their voices only looking the smoke cloud marking its destruction.

"Shit." he muddered to himself. he went up front to take the shuttle off autopilot and steered the shuttle to the explosion site.

When they landed all of the houses and buildings in the area were leveled from the shock wave. The closer they got to the detonation site the less rubble there was, most of it just ash. Reyes just looked down, like he was defeated. He had seen this far too many times. "Spread out and search for anything that might give us an idea of what happened." Reyes ordered. The other two nodded and started their search.

McCree had started digging through some of the rubble, hoping to find some kind of residue that was foreign to the buildings. upon searching he found a body. One of the few that they found that was fully intact. Most of the buildings had far more gruesome sights to behold under their rocks. He lifted more of the ruble and pulled the boy out and almost dropped him when the boy started to cough, startling him something fierce.

"WE GOT A LIVE ONE OVER HERE!" McCree shouted at the other two. Reyes quickly ran over signaling Genji to continue searching.

Chris opened his eyes slowly to find the sight of a cowboy looking down at him. Chris started to breathe heavy and cough. His eyes darting around to see what had become of what was suppose to be just another night at the dinner table.

When Reyes finally got to McCree, Chris started to panic even more. "Who the fuck are you?! What happened? Wheres my mom? Wheres my brother?" Tears were welling up in his eyes when he looked over at the rest of the debris, the realization slowly making its way into his mind of what their fate was.

"Calm down son, take it easy. Take a deep breathe." McCree tried to calm him down and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, but Chris wasn't having any of it. He got up and started running over to what remained of the house frantically searching for something, anything to give him a glimmer of hope that his family was ok.

Reyes looked at McCree, which McCree replied with a silent shake of his head. They both knew this wasn't going to end well. Chris kept digging and coughing while his vision started to blur due to all the dust that he inhaled. He slowly lost the will to go on and just started to break down and cry falling to his knees and slumping his shoulders.

Genji decided to join the two hearing all the commotion and meeting a sorrowful gaze in McCree's and, to his surprise, Reyes' eyes. A few more moments passed when Reyes finally walked over and knelled down next to the weeping kid. Genji and McCree both looked at each other, curious what was going to happen next.

"Whats your name?" Reyes asked in a surprisingly soft tone.

The kid sniffled a few more times and looked back.

"Chris."

"I'm Gabriel Reyes. These are my associates Genji Shimada and Jesse McCree."

Chris turned around to see Genji bowing his head and McCree tipping his hat.

"Tell you what, why don't you go with McCree over to the shuttle over there and we'll get you checked out and make sure you're ok." Reyes said ever so calmly with a hand on his shoulder. Chris simply nodded still kind of in shock of what just happened. McCree walked over and guided Chris over to the shuttle. Genji walked over to Reyes who was still kneeling down on one knee.

"You and I both know its a miracle he is still alive." Reyes returned to his cold demanding tone. Genji simply stood there looking at the remains of the house.

"Indeed." Genji noted. "To survive something like this shows a strong will."

"Or just dumb luck." Reyes got up still looking down

"Do you think.." Genji was cut off by Reyes already shaking his head.

"Perhaps we should take him back to the watchpoint so that Dr. Ziegler can do a proper examination."

Reyes still looking down said nothing. He seemed to be deep in thought or lost in a memory Genji couldn't really tell which. "Get in contact with Morrison, tell him to send a search party for any other survivors." Reyes ordered. Genji acknowledged him and started to head back to the shuttle.

Reyes still fixated on the what he was staring at finally reached down and grabbed what looked like to be a necklace locket. He figured it probably belonged to the boys mother. he opened it up to reveal your typical family photo. Smiling and posing for the camera. Reyes sighed heavily before picking it up.

Walking back to the shuttle seemed to be the longest ever to him. Reyes was use to delivering bad news but for some reason this seemed different. He was use to having to tell a spouse or a parent of a lost soldier when he was back in the army. He always had a redeeming words of encouragement of how courageous they were in their final moments or how dedicated to squad they were. What was he going to say to this kid. He knew nothing. Nothing about him, nothing about his brother, nothing about his mother, nothing at all. He finally looked up to see McCree tending to some of the open cuts and wounds of Chris who was just staring out into space. He seemed to be doing ok all things considering. He motioned to McCree to give them some privacy.

Before Reyes had even the chance to start, Chris beat him to the punch and asked, "What do i do now?"

Reyes felt like he had a heavy burden on his shoulders with this kid. But he wasn't sure why.

"We are taking you back to our HQ. Our medical staff will take good care of you."

Chris wasn't talking about now. "What about after..Where will I go..What will I do" His voice crackling with the tears starting to stream down his face.

Reyes pulled the locket out of his pocket and placed it in his hand. "Don't ever forget them kid."

Chris opened up the locket looked at it for a brief moment and closed it tightly. The tears flowing down his cheeks. He tried so hard to keep it in. He hunched over and and just let loose, everything finally settling in. Reyes put his hand on Chris' back and tried to comfort him as best as he could as the shuttle took off.

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar**

Jack Morrison was awaiting the shuttles return with Angela Ziegler alongside him. They had been briefed on the situation the Blackwatch team stumbled upon along with the guest they were bringing along. When the shuttle landed the three blackwatch members step out with the Chris following close to Gabriel's side. Reyes motioned to Angela to take the kid to her office which gave a quick nod.

Reyes turned to Chris and knelled down to meet his eye level. "This is doctor Ziegler. She's going to take good care of you ok?" Chris just slowly nodded and followed the blonde doctor to her office.

Morrison met Reyes' eyes and motioned for him to follow.

"What do you think happened?" Jack asked

"Its tough to say. It's too high of a populated area to test weapons. Talon is cruel but they aren't reckless. They want to stay out of the spotlights as much as possible. The safest thing to say is that it was some sort of malfunction." Reyes concluded.

"Agreed. But we can never be too sure with Talon. We'll keep an eye out for anymore activity in the area." Morrison replied.

"What about the kid" Reyes asked

Morrison raised an eyebrow wondering why Gabriel was concerned. It wasn't in his nature after all.

"We'll set him up in some foster care or something, I'm sure he'll be just fine after we-"

"I'll look after him" Reyes interrupted.

"What?"

"Kids been through a lot. Might be better for him if he stays here for a bit at least. Besides you know how those foster care places are. It will be months before he finds a stable home IF they find one."

"Reyes I don't think this a stable place for kids to be running around here" Morrison said almost sounding annoyed at the notion.

"Jack. Please. He'll be my responsibility, i'll keep him straight"

"Fine. He is all yours. He messes with anything and he's gone got it?"

"Understood."

Jack looked at Reyes and asked "Why do you want to look after him. You aren't the type to pick up stray cats and feed them."

Reyes looked at Jack with a little disgust with the comparison he just made, but shrugged "I don't know to be honest. I just feel like i owe it to him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dr. Zeigler's Office**

Chris was sitting on the exam table while Angela was going through her examination. Chris still maintaining that 1000 yard stare out the window.

"Well other than some bruised ribs and all that dust that got inhaled, everything seems to be as it should be." Angela said as she was cleaning up her desk a bit. She didn't really expect to hear a response from the boy. But the silence was deafening to her.

She looked down to see the locket he was still holding in his hands. She looked grew a small smile and started to walk over to the table.

"May i see that locket there?" she carefully asked.

Chris finally broke his stare with the sunset out of the window and met the doctors eyes before nodding slowly handing it over. Angela sat down next to him and looked at the picture inside. She thought it was a very nice looking photo.

"The older one is...was my brother." He winced at the necessity to correct himself. "He was a pretty cool guy. He was very handy around cars. We rarely ever had to take our car to the shop because he fixed just about everything."

"He sounds he was a very smart man." she placed a hand on his leg while offering him a small smile. "You know you are very lucky to come out of that mess with such minor injuries." She remarked. He didn't react to what she had just said but it mulled around in his mind. Lucky? Who could consider themselves lucky in this situation, he thought.

He just scuffed a little, "I guess that's one way of putting it."

Angela thought maybe it was a poor choice of words given how fresh the emotional wounds were. She took the pendant and wrapped it around his neck and clipped it so that it hung around his neck. Chris looked down to see the only thing left from his family.

"Now they'll never leave your side." Angela said with a comforting smile.

Chris simply nodded not saying anything more.

Gabriel entered the room seeing Chris staring down at the locket. "Hows he doing doc?"

"Other than some scraps and bruises, nothing at all." She replied. Angela got back to cleaning her desk and organizing her files.

Gabriel motioned to Chris to follow him out of the office. As they both exited the office they made their way down the hall walking towards the mess hall. "Listen Chris, we feel it might best suit you if you stay with us for a while, until you get your bearings together."

Chris didn't respond to him still looking down at his locket.

"Who are you guys, and why are you so concerned about me?" Chris finally responding to Gabriel.

"We are an internationally sanctioned task force, Overwatch. And well its what we do, look out for people like you." Reyes said. Winston would certainly be proud of Gabriel for putting it so eloquently what they do. There was definitely more to it than that but Reyes didn't to elaborate too much.

Chris finally looking up from the locket. _Look out for people_ , he thought to himself. Something hit him in the best way possible. "How can I join?". Reyes eyes shot wide at his response.

"Your a little too young to be joining us, besides it's physically demanding, time consuming and worst of all-"

"I want to look out for people." Chris cut him off. Looking back down and opening the locket to steal another glance of the photo. "So no one else has to go through something like losing their life."

Reyes opened his mouth but closed it right away. How could he say no to someone who wants to be that selfless. Not even a day after Talon stole his life away, and he wants to do this?

"Why don't you sleep on it kid. People tend to make irrational decisions after going through a traumatic experience." Reyes replied.

Chris stopped walking and looked out the window of the hall to the coastline with the sun just about to disappear on the horizon. Reyes was taken back a little at the sudden pause in Chris' steps.

"My brother always loved the beach. We lived on the east coast so we only got to see the sun rise but he always treasured it when we saw the sun poking itself over the sea." _A new sunrise means a new day. A new day gives the start of a new beginning. Yesterday may have been a shit day but that has no effect on what you do today. Only if you let yesterday wreck your new day will you forever be stuck in loop of disarray._ Chris remembered what his brother had said to him the last time they saw the sunrise a few weeks ago.

"Mr. Reyes I can't change what happened today. Nobody can. There's no point in dwelling on this sunset, because the sun will rise tomorrow and it will be a new day. A chance at a new beginning. Don't deny me a chance at a new day."

Reyes just scoffed and shook his head and put his arm around the kids shoulder. "I wish more people your mindset kid." They both stood there for a little while watching the last bits of the sun disappearing behind the coast. Reyes pulled Chris along to the mess hall to get some food for the night.

While they were sitting enjoying their meal, being the only two in the mess hall, Reyes continued to keep Chris company, entertaining the thought of Chris joining the team in the future.

"You won't get any special treatment from us you know? You would be on an even playing field just like all the other recruits we look at." Reyes finally said looking at Chris. Chris simply nodded as he continued digging in to his meal. "You won't officially be able to apply until you are 18 too."

Chris swallowed his food and with a small smirk said "I guess that means I have more time to get ready then don't I." That was the first sign of something other than remorse and pain Gabriel saw in Chris' eyes. Gabriel simply smiled back and nodded. "Guess your right."

Genji and McCree entered the mess hall a little later seeing the other two sitting down at the far table both of which halted their steps. McCree just raised an eyebrow and softly said slightly above a whisper, "I've never seen Reyes act like this. He's never even taken this much of an interest in anyone before." Genji chuckled before adding, "almost seems like the spitting image of someone i know."

McCree just shot a look at Genji before finally letting out a sigh remembering what brought him and Reyes together. "I guess its just in Reyes' nature to keep that father figure."

Reyes looked up to see the other two standing waved them over to join them. As the other two joined them Reyes almost mockingly said, "Well gentleman your looking at the newest member of the Overwatch team."

Chris sat up straight and proud playing along with the tone and added, "I'm gonna be the best shot on the team." pointing his hands like guns before making them recoil back like he had taken a couple of shots. All of them sharing a chuckle.

Reyes showed Chris to his room which almost seemed like as big as his own room back home. "This will be your room for the time being. It's not too much but it will do for now." Chris simply plopped down on the bed. Reyes closed the door leaving Chris alone for the first time since everything happened.

Before falling asleep Chris opened up the locket and looked down at the picture again. _A new day_ , he thought to himself, before he finally dosed off to sleep clutching his locket in his hands.

Reyes made his way back to his room when he was stopped by Morrison.

"I got your report. They couldn't have possibly have gotten this far could they?" Jack asked almost doubting the intel.

"It would explain the isolated explosion over the populated area. Talon likely is looking to try and use this for something sinister, but what use could they possible have. More importantly we haven't even made strides to attempt to start construction on project slipstream." Reyes added.

"Its likely they are rushing to try and beat us to the punch to gain whatever edge they can on us." Both Reyes and Morrison turned to see Winston approaching them while adjusting his glasses.

"More than likely they were running a test flight and the ship malfunctioned while re-entering space causing the explosion to appear practically out of thin air." Winston added.

"That would explain why there was no evidence of any accelerator burning agent found on any of the buildings around, but wouldn't there be debris from the ship itself?" Reyes asked with a puzzling look on his face.

"When dealing with 'time jumping' for lack of a better term, the laws of our physical time don't always follow what we know. The ship could have exploded over the here but the damaged ship might appear later or somewhere else. It's tough to say exactly what happened but that is the most logical conclusion." Winston replied.

Morrison looked distraught, "This isn't good. Somewhere in the pipes there is leak. I'm moving project slipstream to full confidentiality, only to be discussed on a need-to-know bases."

Both Winston and Reyes nodded in agreement all going their separate ways to turn in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Chris woke up early around 4 am. He was always an early riser and found himself restless not knowing what to do. He wasn't really sure if he was allowed to go roaming around the base but he figured _whats the worst that can happen._ He exited his room and started walking around looking for any kind of..well..anything that he could possibly do at this time.

In the distance he heard some metal clanging together. His curiosity got the better of him when he turned the corner and entered the room he saw an older looking man lifting weights and stopped dead in his tracks. He wanted to get out before he was noticed but the door slammed shut behind him startling the gentleman working out. The man turned around and saw Chris standing there like a deer in the headlights not knowing what to do.

"Hello there!" The man bursted out in and started to walk over towards Chris. Chris didn't know anyone in the base outside of the 3 that brought him there and Angela. The thought crept in his mind before the towering man was standing in front of him.

"Hello sir, I didn't mean to interrupt your workout. I just didn't have anything to do and I heard the noise and wanted to know what was going on and I realized I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to be walking around and-"

"Woa woa woa, slow down boy." The man said. "You aren't on house arrest or anything." He started a hearty laugh and stuck his hand out. "My name is Reinhardt Wilhelm." Chris met his massive hand shaking with a firm grip.

"Chris" He replied in a low tone. Reinhardt looked at him and stated, "Formal introductions involve last names too." Chris kind of shook his head in realization of something that should automatic for him, especially if he planned on staying as part of Overwatch.

"Jaeger. Chris Jaeger is my name."

Reinhardt eyes got wide as a big grin on his face showed. "Jaeger? Ha, a German man like myself. This is glorious." Chris grew a smirk on his face. "Not much of my immediate family is German, just the last name i guess."

None the less Reinhardt was happy to have the company. "So you are the one Gabriel brought in yesterday. I heard about what happened, and sorry for your loss."

Chris didn't seemed phased by what he had heard, but simply replied "Thank you, but the only thing I want to do now his be a part of the cause." Reinhardt sat down on a nearby bench saying, "Honoring the fallen by answering _the_ call, that is very commendable for a man your age. I know you are going to do fine. But i think we might have to work on your build a little bit." Reinhardt jokingly squeezed his arms.

"Tell you what come down here every morning at 3 am and I'll whip you up into shape." Reinhardt smacked the boys back almost knocking Chris off the bench.

"Thank you sir." Chris left the weight room with a little more pep in his step after talking to the German tank.

Later that morning, Chris found the shooting range and the armory and was awestruck. Machine guns, sniper rifles, every kind of hand gun you could imagine with assault rifles with every kind of variant. "You ever shot a gun before?" Chris turned around to see the cowboy leaned up against the door frame puffing his cigar.

"No sir" Chris answered as he turned back to the guns.

"Save the sirs for Morrison, that man eats, breathes, and shits chain of command." McCree said as he pulled a gun similar to his peacekeeper off of a stand. "Here try this." McCree set the target at a reasonable 20 meters away. "All you do is point and shoot, really no magic to it."

Chris nodded and took aim and fired 6 times, missing all 6 with a remarkable inaccuracy.

"Hahaha..Boy you couldn't hit water if you fell out of a boat." McCree could hardly contain his laughter. "Here's what to do square your shoulders to your target, fix your posture to compensate for the recoil and breathe slowly as you fire. Take your time realigning your shot you don't have to empty your shots as fast as you can. Better to make your shots count than to use more to compensate."

Chris tried following the cowboys directions and shot 2 more times. One at least hit the target in the shoulder area and the other hit the stomach area. Chris turned to McCree with a bright smile with an accomplishing feeling.

"Better, unfortunately with those wounds, your opponent would still be able to return fire and likely kill you. The quickest way to end it," McCree said as he twirled his peacekeeper out of it's holster firing one shot it seemed like without even looking, "is a clean headshot." Chris turned and looked at the target with a mark right between where the eyes would be. "Keep practicing and you will be able to hit those kind of shots with ease." McCree turned and walked out of the range with just a puff of his cigar trailing behind.

Chris didn't feel comfortable shooting by himself so he put the revolver down back on its rack and decided to go eat something. Upon entering the mess hall, Jack was sitting with Angela and another woman he had not met yet. He tried to just fly under the radar when Angela smiled and waved at him.

Jack and the other woman turned to see Chris, Jack seemed annoyed and turned back around trying to ignore him while the other woman waved him over. Reluctantly, he walked over to Angela and gave a little bit of an awkward smile before Angela broke the silence. "How are your bruises? Are they getting any better?" Chris nodded and met the other woman's eyes which were more welcoming than Morrison's, but that wasn't saying much.

"I'm captain Amari, pleased to meet you Chris." Chris extended his hand and shook the captains before Jack ended any conversation before it started. "Well now that everyone is introduced run along kid we have matters to discuss." Jack didn't even look his way.

Chris dropped his head and went to find a meal before heading back to his room.

On his way back he saw Genji sitting outside meditating. He went outside to see if he could borrow some of the ninjas time.

"Ah Chris, Reyes told me to find you as soon as I can." Genji said without even turning around or opening his eyes.

"How did you-"

"You are a flatfooted walker."

Chris looked down at his feet like it was suppose to give some kind of answer but was still left puzzled.

Genji rose and turned to the youngster, "Gabriel asked me to gauge your combat skills while he was away."

"My combat skills?" Chris asked even more puzzled.

"*sigh*, I figured as much. Much to McCrees disbelief, a gun can not always get you out of a situation. Being prepared for hand to hand combat is an ace in the hole if you will." Chris realized where Genji was going with this train of thought.

"Do you have any experience fighting?" Chris just shook his head.

"Then we have a long road ahead of us." Genji noted.

As they were walking to the gym, Chris couldn't help but ask.

"Does Mr. Morrison not want me here? He has always given me the cold shoulder whenever I see him. Everyone else is welcoming except for him."

"The commander is under a great deal of stress due to recent events and actions by Talon." Genji replied. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it directly towards you, he has been that way for a while now."

"Talon?" Chris asked.

"A terrorist organization that are well funded and..difficult to predict. Their motives seem to not align with anyone's that we know of as of now. They are a tough bunch to figure to say the least."

"I see." Chris just seemed to answer questions with more questions but didn't really pay any mind to it now.

Genji and Chris arrived to where there was an empty studio with staffs, swords, and all kinds of blunt objects. Genji tossed a staff at Chris and stated, "try to hit me."

"You dont have anything to fight back with though." Chris replied.

"Just try" Genji said. Chris took a baseball swing in which Genji swiftly avoided by simply leaning back. Chris started swinging wildly desperate to even come close to touching him, Genji effortlessly dodging the strikes by mere centimeters. Chris looking like he was finally about to strike the swift ninja was in a full leap swinging the staff over head until Genji caught the staff with one hand and in one swift motion disarmed Chris knocked him off his feet and had the staff inches from his face.

"Control is very key. Being aware of how your opponents move must second nature, for it will be easy to spot an opening where you can easily take advantage and gain the upper hand." Genji then extended his hand to help Chris up. "You have a long way to go, but I have no doubt you will succeed with your newfound determination."

At the end of the day Chris had learned so much, but there was a long journey ahead of him. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy path, but it was one that was going to be very rewarding in the end. Chris turned in for the night. setting his alarm for 2:30 and when the time came, it was time to put in the work.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost 2 and a half years since the Blackwatch team had brought Chris back to base. In the time things were relatively quite. Chris was coming into his own with all of the training he had been doing with McCree and Genji. Reinhardt was still helping Chris put on weight in the time too. Chris still pretty much kept to himself for the most part, but he did get along with everyone on base. Morrison had started to warm up to him a little, though Chris wasn't sure if it was because Talon was almost non existent.

"We need to push this project forward now, we have to show something for all the time we've spent on this." Morrison said while burying his head into his hand. "Talon has been quiet for a long time which really only means one thing, they've been pulling resources for something big soon. Talon has gone through quiet periods before but nothing to this extent. I don't like this one bit." Morrison said. He was joined by Reyes Ana and Winston.

"Jack we can't advance on the project any faster. We've only just begun constructing the ship as we speak, it's still going to be a while before we can even test it, much less showcase it to the U.N." Winston replied. "We've have only had minor success on the small scale, moving to the actual ship I'm almost positive there will be more kinks to work out."

"Gabriel, you haven't had any leads? No targets, no slip ups, nothing?"

"Unfortunately, only a few leads here and there that only lead to dead ends." Reyes said

"It would make sense for them to lay low for so long after almost exposing themselves to the public with the failed test." Ana said sipping on some tea.

"We still haven't found the wreckage from the ship either, I've kept tabs of any strange sightings since that explosion in the U.S. Wherever the ship "appeared" still has yet to be found by Talon themselves." Reyes added.

"Regardless we need to seriously get the ball rolling on this project. Project slipstream cannot and will not fail. Dismissed." Morrison ordered. The three nodded and started to leave, which made Chris bolt back down the hallway back to his room.

The final step to being declared a full Overwatch agent was passing a series of tests and combat simulations. Chris had been hard at work as of late, going through every difficulty in the simulator. His training with Genji and McCree put him miles ahead of the other recruits, but that didn't deter Chris from practicing whenever he could. His weapons of choice were two sidearms which he was deadly accurate with. He also had two retractable daggers in his wrist armor that Torbjorn had designed for him. He was sure to pass all of his tests when the time came.

Chris was hard at work, wailing away at the heavy punching back not holding back. He had his headphones in blocking out all the other noise around him. This was by far his favorite workout to do, Just him and the bag. Reyes entered the facility noticing Chris working the bag ferociously. He approached Chris tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey Doc needs to see you." Reyes barked at him. He had become a little colder as of recent days, but Chris thought it was just to distance himself so there wouldn't be any suspicion of Reyes having a bias opinion on the boy.

"Did she happen to say what it was about?"

"Psych evaluation. Lets go."

Chris wiped the sweat away and followed Reyes to Angela's office.

They both entered to a wave of laughing and snickering. Angela was talking to a young woman who was sitting on with her legs crossed.

"Here's the kid, make it quick." Reyes spat out. He made a quick 180 and brushed by Chris making him turn to the side looking at the man storming out of the office.

"What's gotten into him. Seems pissed at the world." Chris asked

"Its tough to say with him. Maybe it has something to do with his next assignment. Or maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, who really knows with him."

Chris looked back at the her but before he could ask anything else, "Oh where are my manners. Chris this is Overwatch's best pilot and a dear friend of mine Lena."

Lena sprang up from her seat and shot up a sarcastic salute, "Lena Oxton at your service."

"I didn't realize my evaluation would come with an audience." Chris said with a bit of an annoyed tone.

"Evaluation? for what? Are you bonkers or something love?" Lena grinned trying to hold back a laugh

"Chris is in the final steps of officially becoming an active agent in Overwatch." Angela said.

"Oh well cheers then love best of luck to you. I've to go anyway, ol Jackie boy is nagging me to no end these days." Lena started to walk by Chris. "Hopefully I'll still be seeing you around." Giving him a little wink before exiting the office.

Chris looked at Angela with a bit of an annoyed look. "She's a bit..loud, don't you think."

"She's just being friendly, you should try it sometime." Angela gave a slight smirk.

"Not to be out of line or anything, but I didn't realize there was a psych evaluation was required in this process." Chris said as he took his seat.

"Well to be perfectly honest, it's not."

"So why do I have to go through one."

Angela sighed heavily, putting down her clipboard, "Due to the circumstances of how you arrived here, commander Morrison and Reyes feel it's best to make sure you are mentally stable for this kind of work. You did go through a traumatic event that led you here, it's not completely unreasonable to think it would have some kind of lasting effect on you."

Chris looked almost in a defeating way of the blunt truth. Morrison still didn't have faith in him but now Reyes didn't either? The man had practically been like the father he never had during his time in training.

"I wouldn't look too much into it, it's simply precautionary, nothing more." Angela said in a redeeming tone, like she was reading his very doubts.

"So have you had any..visions or daydreams where you are brought back to that time?" Angela asked ready to write down notes.

"No."

Angela looked up again, "Nothing at all? No dreams, no panic attacks or anything of the sorts?"

"No, are we done?" Chris said shutting her out completely.

"Chris we won't get anywhere if you don't speak up."

"There is nothing to talk about, now if this is all you have to ask then I'd like to get back to training." Chris got up and turned to exit the room.

"I see you still wear that locket around your neck." Chris froze in his tracks, looking down at the locket that was tucked underneath his shirt but the chain still noticeable on the back of his neck.

"Yea I do, is that a problem? Am i not allowed to at least remember why I'm here or why I'm doing this to begin with?" Chris said while still looking down taking his locket out and examining the picture inside.

Angela got up from her desk and walked over to Chris putting a gentle touch on his back. "Of course not, I'd be more concerned if you didn't."

Chris looked back at Angela with a little bit of a teary eye, "I _appreciate_ the concern, but no I don't have any nightmares, I don't see my family wherever I go, and no this does not make me a ticking time bomb. But the second it does I promise you will be the first person i see, ok?"

Angela nodded and let Chris exit the room. Chris knew it wasn't anything personal, but he wasn't ready to talk about anything about that day. He just wanted to put that day behind him and move on. Well, he thought he already did, but seeing as this check up was exclusive to his case, it brought up some uncomfortable memories. Chris tried to shrug it off like he usually did and get back to his training.

As Genji and Chris had their typical sparing session, exchanging blows while working on counter attacks, Genji noticed Chris to be a little less focused.

Genji put a hand up as after he easily tossed Chris across the room. Chris was a little stunned and dazed from the crash into the wall, but staggered to his feet noticing the ninja halting their training.

"You are lacking focus today."

Heavily panting Chris just shook his head, "Nah I'm good, just didn't sleep much is all."

"That has never slowed you before. We are all aware of you early trips to the gym. What is troubling you?" Genji stood still awaiting a response from the young man.

"It's Morrison. He ordered some kind of mental health evaluation for me because hes just trying to put up roadblocks for me to fail. Even if i pass my tests, he's just going to use this _mental health concern_ as as a scapegoat." Chris unloaded this response like one of his handguns in the firing range. He was becoming visibly angry clenching his fists tightly as he talked about it more.

Genji walked on over to Chris lending him a hand on his shoulder. "The commander is always looking for everyone's best interest, if he doesn't see you fit to do this, then you are not. Do not take things so personally from him."

"Reyes backed him on this decision too."

Genji wasn't surprised in the least bit. "I'm sure it was Reyes who suggested it."

"Why?"

Genji walked over to the window looking at the coastline and seeing a few seagulls flying by. "Gabriel is growing concerned for your well being. I would be lying if I said he wasn't completely against the idea of becoming an agent."

"But why wait until now. Why wait until I'm so close to becoming one does he suddenly put road blocks in the way?"

"Have you ever known a father to let his son go easily after growing so attached to them?"

Chris stopped his complaining to understand what Genji was talking about. "Reyes has seen you like a son to him, he has carefully guided you the past couple of years to make sure you don't stray away. Now that you are close to the end game, there's no guarantee that you will stay stationed here once being declared an agent. We don't move much because this is the station point for most of the special ops. Most likely you will be shipped to the Switzerland HQ if you pass your test where they will send you where they see fit from there."

Chris eyes had been opened to a new perspective. Now he understood why Gabriel was so short with his answers with him. He's trying to cut his attachment with Chris. Who knows if they will ever see each other again.

"I see." Was all Chris said. Genji turned and gave what Chris thought was a smile anyway. "I think we should call it a day. A balanced mind is just as important as a balance in combat." Chris nodded and left to go to the mess hall.

While lost in his thoughts, Chris seemed to flying on auto pilot. _What would I do if i get moved to Switzerland? Everyone I know is here, all of my friends, I would be lost. I'm not good at being around strangers, I still really only talk to Genji and McCree unless I have to interact with someone else. Maybe I'm not cut out for thi- *_ THUD*

"Ow love watch where your going you bloody idiot!"

Chris thoughts were cut off by the Brits yelling at him. Chris helped her up apologizing profusely, "Oh God I'm so sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

Lena just giggled a little bit, "Relax, I'm just messing with ya." She could see Chris turning bright red like a cherry. "I was just heading to the mess hall to get some food Jackie boy had me flying all day today and I haven't eaten since breakfast, wanna join?" Lena's hazel eyes seemed so intimidatingly beautiful Chris couldn't help but just nod and walk with her.

"So hows your day been besides the ol poking and prodding from Angie?" Lena seemed to love to tease people and poke a bit of fun at them.

"Ha ha, so very funny. Genji kicked my ass today in training. Normally we are toe-to-toe and pretty evenly matched, but I was bit off my game today."

"You've fought Genji Shimada?" Lena asked so very surprised.

"I mean it's just training, I'm sure he could easily beat me if he wanted to." Chris said while looking away.

"Oh don't be so modest now all of a sudden, confidence is a good thing love. Just be like yea I took on Genji what of it." Lena laughed a little making Chris crack a smile too. Her laugh was so infectious and her bubbly personality couldn't be popped it seemed like. Chris was almost a little jealous of how up beat she was.

"You don't really talk much do you?" Lena asked as they got their food and sat down together.

"Well there's really no need, you do enough talking for the both of us." Chris grinned like he finally got her with her own kind of joke.

Lena cheeks started to turn a little pink while she played with her food a little. "I've always been a people person, doubt I'll ever change."

"Please don't because then I'd actually would have to do something other than running you over to talk to you." Both of them shared a laugh together as they finished their food.

"Well I hate to eat and run but I already hear Jack calling my name. I'll see you around love." Chris waved with a bright smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena was skipping practically to the hangar where she met the gaze of an impatient Jack. Winston was working on improving the calibrations for the slipstream.

"Oxton, you're late." Morrison sounded like he was scolding her.

"Sorry had to get some food, can't fly on an empty stomach." She replied in her cheerful tone.

"Is this it?" Lena asked walking over to Winston.

"It's an elementary model but yes, this is it. I'm still making adjustments so that you will be able to distance your jumps safely with an accurate distance."

"Oxton!" Lena jumped at Morrison yelling at her. "Don't make me regret selecting you for this. Remember this is on a need to know basis only. If anyone asks why your here remember what to tell them."

"Yea yea, I know. Flying transports for you guys." Lena replied rolling her eyes.

"When do you think it will be ready for a test flight." Lena asked.

"We will be able to do a "blink" test flight tomorrow if i can get these calibrations to line up." Winston answered. "If we can pull this off we can move on to further exploring what more we can do."

"Like what?" Lena asked.

"What if there was a crisis on the other side of the world, what could we do?" Morrison asked "If there was another uprising where we could only delay seconds, what could we do? If we can perfect the slipstream we could warp time and space and jump the jet to it's destination in the blink of an eye" Morrison looked out in the sky.

"That sounds wicked! Put me behind the controls and point me where to fly" Lena was glowing with excitement.

Morrison soon remembered why he had picked Lena as the pilot. Not only was she the most skilled pilot for her age, but she was also very ambitious. Even if she could be a little childish she was by far the best one to fly this.

"Winston I trust you can keep her out of trouble until then?" Lena stuck her tongue out at the commander for making that remark. "I've got other matters to attend to. I'll see you both here tomorrow morning."

Lena walked over and leaned up against Winston mesmerized by his concentration. Winston let out a small sigh. "Something on your mind Lena?"

"Oh nothing really important, I was just curious about something, or someone." Lena said as she was messing with some of the tools on the table.

"And who might that be?"

Lena started to blush a light pink and asked, "Whats the story with Chris? He's not really your typical soldier, and he's definitely no social butterfly, how did he, well, make it here?"

Winston put his tools down and adjusted his glasses before sitting Lena down.

"Chris is, how should I put this, a special case to say the least. Talon caused an accident that cost him his family, but he never really got any closure. He adjusted to the life here very fast for a person in his circumstances. Angela has concerns that he might be subject to panic attacks or some form of PTSD. That is why she is trying her best to ease him into exploring the possibilities of seeking therapy."

"What do you mean he never got any closure." Lena asked.

"The bodies were never recovered, although that's not to say their fates were left uncertain. It's a miracle Chris even survived. He is somewhat burdened with being the lone survivor."

"He seems pretty normal to me, maybe a little quiet sometimes." Lena's tone was kind of annoyed with the insinuation that Chris was being made out to be damaged goods.

"Angela has discussed this with myself and the commander. You know her, her suspicions are not unwarranted. She seems to think he is a ticking time bomb. He's bottled up everything that happened, she's worried it will come out at the worst time."

Lena looked a little defeated at the revelation. She knew Angela was usually right about this sort of thing.

"Just be careful around him, ok Lena?"

"Not to worry big guy I'm always careful." She said with a big smile. "I'll let you get back to your work."

"See you tomorrow Lena." Winston went back to work on the ship as Lena made her way out of the hangar.

Chris was visibly happier that evening. He was too restless to sleep though. He couldn't stop thinking about Lena. He had more of a pep in his step when going to the armory, until he saw Reyes. He met his gaze in the hall and froze. Gabriel had the same stone cold look on his face walking by him.

"Reyes?"

Gabriel froze in the hall not turning around.

"Thank you, for everything. I feel I'm not grateful enough for you helping me since you brought me here. So thank you, sir."

Reyes turned around finally breaking the cold stare approaching Chris and with a firm grasp on his shoulder smiled back at Chris. "You are a great soldier now, you will be a fantastic agent."

"Genji told me there's a good chance we won't see each other if i pass the tests."

Reyes' smile started to fade. "I'm working on finding a way to keep you here." Reyes pulled Chris in for a tight embrace. "Don't worry, I'm always watching your back son. One step at a time worry about passing the tests first." Chris broke the embrace nodding his head. Reyes gave him a reassuring smile before continuing down the hall.

Chris continued making his way to the armory.

"Chris hey wait up!" A smile grew across his face at the sound of Lena. He turned to see Lena sprinting to catch up to him. "I'm done with flying for the day and got nothing to do, any suggestions?" Chris just shrugged.

"Well I need Torb to look at my blades real quick, the retracting mechanism isn't as crisp responding as it should be." Lena smiled as they both made their way down to the armory.

"So what's your specialty love?"

"Pardon?" Chris was kind of confused by the question.

"Well Genji is stealthy, McCree is a crack shot, Gabriel is..well Gabriel. What do you excel at?"

"I'd like to think I'm a jack of all trades. Although if I had to choose my strongest attribute, it would probably be hand to hand combat. I have been training with Genji for well over 2 years now. But that's not to say my shot isn't too shabby. It's not as accurate as McCree's but you know I can hold my own." Chris said very proudly. "It's funny McCree and I have held a couple of contest to see who's better. I've come close a couple times, but man that shot of his is inhuman."

Lena was lost in listening to Chris ramble on. Nobody had ever gotten Chris to say more than a few sentences at a time unless he was forced to interact with the person like Angela or Jack. The two of them were laughing and talking down the hall, something Chris hadn't done since before the accident.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note**_ : I'm well aware the pacing isn't too good so far in the story but I don't want to drag out the story with pointless details without advancing the plot. But I'm off work today so I'm cranking out as many chapters as I can! :)

* * *

A couple of weeks had gone by and Chris and Lena were in sync with their schedules. They always met for lunch and talked for a bit before having to go back to their duties. Lena was excited because so far the tests so far for the slipstream were going well, even though the jumps were on a small scale. Chris was anxious about his final test coming up very soon. Lena often stopped by in her spare time, if she had any, and observed the sparing sessions between Genji and Chris.

Genji and Chris were now just going in all out sparing sessions. Genji was throwing his shurikens to try and throw Chris off balance to which he nimbly avoided them. Chris rolled forward to close the distance as he used his wrist blades to strike the ninja, Genji quickly unsheathed his sword to deflect the attack and parried it to the side, transitioning to a roundhouse kick that sent Chris flying off to the side.

"Still so very predictable." Genji said as he sheathed his sword.

Chris just grunted as he got back up and grinned. "One more round."

Genji looked to the window seeing Lena standing and watching, "Trying to impress your audience I see." Chris' face flushed red slightly but try to play it off cool. "Na I'm just trying to end on a high note and win a round."

Genji turned and took his stance. "Very well, strike when you are ready." Chris sprinted towards Genji avoiding the blades Genji was hurling his way. _And now here comes the roll and strike combo he does all the time._ Genji thought as he telegraphed his moves to land the kick again. Chris did a roll towards Genji again but instead of dashing in for a strike, he transitioned to a flying kick which Genji wasn't prepared for. Genji closed his arms to brace for the blow Chris delivered knocking the ninja off balance. Chris took this opportunity to sweep Genji's leg out from under him tripping him to his back, after which Chris back flipped landing on top of the ninja with his blades mere centimeters from the ninjas face.

Chris was puffing heavily sweat dripping from his brow. Genji then chuckled to break the silence.

"You baited me." Genji said as Chris helped him up. "Interesting and effective tactic. I'm impressed."

Chris looked at the window to see Lena smiling bright with two thumbs up. Chris gave her a little nod and turned back to Genji. "Don't stress about your test Chris, You are a strong fighter. I have taught you everything I know, and if it makes you feel any better, you're the only one to beat me." Chris still trying to catch his breathe smiled and gave the ninja a formal bow. "I believe commander Morrison wanted to speak to you after we were done here."

And just like that Chris' smile faded. Reyes and McCree were out on an scouting mission in Mexico based on intel Jack had received from an anonymous tip about Talon activity. This made interactions with the commander and Chris more frequent as Reyes usually served as a buffer between the two.

"Understood." Chris said and exited the room.

"That was amazing! See I told you the kick first would have been a good move" Lena said nudging Chris' with her arm in an "I told you so" fashion.

"What would i do without you." Chris said as he put an arm around her. He was feeling more confident now that he had bested the Genji for the first time

Just as they turned the corner Chris saw Morrison approaching him to which he quickly retracted his arm and fixed his posture standing upright. "You wanted to speak to me commander?"

"Indeed, in private." Morrison signaled Lena to go somewhere else.

"Common you can use your words and say pretty please." Lena gave Jack a wink with her playful tone. "Meet me in the mess hall after your done ok?" Chris nodded and started walking with Jack to his office. They both entered and Jack closed the door behind him and pulling a chair out for Chris to sit in.

They both sat down, but Chris always hated being in his office. It always felt like an interrogation every time he was in here.

"As you are aware your final test is tomorrow. I've see how hard you have been training with Genji."

"I'm just doing everything I can to prepare for the test sir."

"Indeed, do you have any idea what your test will include?"

"No sir."

"It's a bit unorthodox compared to our past tests, but I'm sure you will find no trouble in it." Jack tossed a folder in front of Chris signaling him to pick it up.

"There is a small matter that seems to be growing out of control in London. Instead of a training course as your final test, we are having you do some _hands on work._ You will be accompanying a small strike force to negate this resistance and destroy a factory being used to construct bastion units for Null Sector."

"With all due respect sir, you are trusting me to go on out on the field already?"

Morrison got up from his chair and walked to the other side of his desk and sat on the edge leaning down towards Chris. "Look I'm not going to sugarcoat this. Our help is being stretched pretty thin. Both the Amaris are out in Egypt scouting out some disturbance we believe to be the work of Talon. Same thing with Reyes and McCree in Mexico. We need all the help we can get at this point. Your efforts to get up to this point haven't gone unnoticed. Reyes has made a point to tell me about all the progress you have made in the past year. So this mission for you will be your first field test, to be quite honest I have no doubt you will pass with flying colors."

Chris sprang up from his chair and simply gave the commander a salute. "I won't disappoint you sir."

Morrison chuckled and gave a lazy salute back, "As you were kid."

Chris walked out of the room while looking over the synopsis of the mission. He was going to be accompanied by Reinhardt and one of the other newer recruits Jamison Fawkes, an expert in explosives according to the files. They were to infiltrate the factory and plant explosives in critical structure points to crumple the factory with minimum damage to the surrounding area. Resistance was expected to be at a minimum but that doesn't mean there wont be any.

Chris finally made it to the mess hall still studying the file cover to cover. "What you got there love?"

Chris looked up to see Lena sitting across from him with her hands holding her head up peering at the file. "This..is my final test apparently." Chris said.

"So they are sending you out already? That's awesome they must really think your something special." she said winking at him.

"Yea I guess you could say that."

"Well don't hog it to yourself, give me the scoop." Lena slid over next to him and started reading the file too.

"Apparently we have to disable this factory in London. Supposedly they are using it to buil-"

"It's in Kings Row." Lena said her tone dropping as fast as her face. "That's..where my home is."

Chris stopped and didn't know what to say at first, he could see the distress in her eyes and the tone in her voice.

"I'm sure nothing has happened, see it says here it's a covert ops mission. Which means we are to keep a low profile." Lena looked up at Chris. "Meaning there probably is no damage to the public or surrounding areas." Lena started to bright up a little bit, but a wave of concern was still sweeping through her.

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight it looks like. Looks like our shuttle is leaving at 11 tonight."

"Oh." Lena sounded almost disappointed.

"Lena, don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine. We'll stop them before they can even get a chance to do anything." Chris said in the most reassuring tone he could muster.

"Yea your right." Lena still sounding unconvinced.

Chris walked in to the armory where Reinhardt and Jamison were suiting up. He gave both of them nods as they reciprocated it back. Chris equipped both of his hidden blades and holstered his two sidearms. He grabbed 8 extra clip for his sidearms and looked in the mirror to see himself in an Overwatch uniform. It was all black with the logo showcased on the chest plate. _This is what you've been training for Chris_. He still had his locket tucked under his undershirt under his armor. He pulled it out and looked at the picture inside. He started making his way towards the shuttle getting lost in his thoughts again. _This is why your doing this, don't let them down._ The nerves were finally start to hit home. _What if I can't do it, what if I falter under pressure, what if I choke and somebody dies because of me, what if-_

"Chris!" His mind was pleasantly interrupted once again by the tone he loved to hear more and more. He turned to see Lena sprinting towards the shuttle. She was wearing just a white tank top and shorts. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed. Jamison and Rein were already on board the shuttle waiting for Chris.

"Lena what are you doing here it's late, you shouldn't be here."

"I just wanted to..just..you know..send you off with good luck." she finally spat out with that cute little smile. Chris just laughed a little and started shaking his head. "How do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"You always seem to kick me out of my own doubts" Chris said with a nervous laugh escaping him.

"Call it convenient timing I guess." She said winking at him. Chris shook his head and turned to get on the shuttle when he felt Lena tug on his hand stopping him from turning around. Chris started to get lost in her eyes as he started to relax a bit more staring in the beautiful hazel eyes that were enhanced by the moonlit sky. Lena pulled Chris in close for a tight embrace. "Please be careful love." Chris almost melted away in her arms.

"I will don't worry." Chris started to pull away before he felt Lena give a little peck on his cheek. Chris turned bright red as Lena just nervously giggled.

"Well if you don't do something back I'm gonna feel a little silly for doing tha-"

Chris cut her off by pulling her in close covering her lips with his. Lena's eyes went wide before she got lost in the sensation of their first kiss. Chris finally pulled away before looking down pressing his forehead to hers. "There now we both did something silly." Lena giggled that infectious laugh before Chris finally walked on board the shuttle looking back at Lena standing on the landing pad watching them leave. As the shuttle took off Lena gave a little wave.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my god I can't believe that just happened. Lena was touching her lips slightly still dumbstruck of what just happened. She was making her way back to her room when she saw commander Morrison's office door cracked open with light escaping from the room. She didn't really pay any mind to it until she heard what sounded like arguing. She crept closer to the door to see what the commotion was all about.

"Jack he isn't ready, didn't you read any of the reports I forwarded to you?!" Angela was furiously yelling while holding her medical reports in her hand. "He's not mentally prepared for field work, he clearly is unstable and is showing clear signs of ptsd. Shutting himself off from everyone, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Jack what if he freezes up out there what then?!"

Jack seemed to let her yell on and on unfazed by her aggressive tone. "We can't keep him sheltered forever, Reyes finally came to that realization why can't you?"  
"Because he has clear medical evidence of mental trauma!" Angela shouted back.

"Lena was peeking into the cracked door, studying who else was in there she saw Genji sitting in there too along with Winston

"I'm afraid I would have to disagree doctor." Genji interjected. "As of lately he seems to have become more, relaxed I guess is the best way of putting it. While he still seems to be understandably burdened with stress of his family's fate, he seems to be less depressed. Wouldn't you agree Ms. Oxton?" Everyone's eyes shot up before they saw Lena peering into the door.

"Oh sorry loves I was just passing through and heard some yelling, just making sure everything is ok and all." She was rubbing the back of her neck her face turning bright red.

"Well now this is no surprise." Winston started to chuckle. "Lena's flirtatious personality is no doubt the cause of that."

"If you don't mind me asking where are you coming from Ms. Oxton?" Genji asked as if he already knew the answer to the question.

"The landing pad." Lena was almost ashamed of how vulnerable she looked right now.

"Unbelievable, all of you." Angela stormed out of the door before turning to everyone in the room. "If anyone dies on this mission Jack their blood is on your hands!"

* * *

The shuttle was almost to it's landing zone, Reinhardt saw Chris starring in space still touching his cheek where Lena had kissed him. His leg bouncing nervously, Rein smiled and looked over at Jamison making sure his explosives were all in order

"Ah what a glorious time to be alive!" Rein said breaking the silence. The two looked up at the German. "Two promising agents on the field for the first time. Allow me to be your shield and we shall conquer our objective in no time at all!" Rein said standing up holding his rocket hammer

Chris just smiled and shook his head pulling up the schematic to the factory.

"It looks these 4 beams will be the best spots to plant the explosives. It looks like they are pretty deep in the factory. We'll plant the C4 at the base of the beams on the bottom level of the factory."

"What about the tin cans in the place mate, aren't they gonna light us up as soon as we get inside?" Jamison asked placing his grenades on his belt.

"It appears most of the units are not online yet, but we should still is caution entering.

Both Jamison and Rein nodded in agreement.

"All right guys this where you get off" The pilot said over the intercom. All three jumped off and made their way to the factory.

"We need to get this done as fast as possible. We'll split up to plant the explosives at these three pillars then we'll meet up at the forth and we'll be out of here before the night is over." Chris seemed to assume control of the mission neither of the other 2 seemed to mind. Each one got a set of explosives and set out for their destinations.

Rein had the easiest one to do since stealth wasn't in his repertoire. Jamison and Chris, on the other hand had the tougher ones. Chris was making his way down a dark hall when he noticed lights starting to peer around the corner. "Fuck." Chris looked to see a couple of boxes and leaped behind them. These weren't omnics walking by. They were humans. _What the fuck_. _This doesn't make any sense_.

"Mates we got problems here." Jamison said over the intercom.

"Whats is it?"

"Talon" Rein interjected as well. "I'm at the position of the forth pillar and there seems to be a meeting going on here. Waiting for you guys to group with me." Rein said.

"I'll be there in a jiff mate." Jamison said.

"Copy that, I'll be there momentarily." Chris said

. _This isn't good, if Talon is somehow teaming up with Null Sector, we are gonna have much bigger problems on our hands._ Chris thought to himself before he finished planting his explosive.

"Alright guys I'm on my way to the rendezvous point.

-static-

"Rein, Jamison come in"

-static-

"Fuck they're jamming comms.

Chris sprinted and the worst came to realization as he felt the building rumble and heard gunfire down the So much for stealth./em He came around to see Rein shielding Jamison on the lower level from a rain of gunfire from Talon operatives. Jamison was lobbing grenades from time to time as that was the only form of firepower at the time.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit_. He saw a couple of Talon mercs come up from the lower levels and started firing at him as he took cover around the corner.

He took out both is sidearms poking shots when he could and still taking cover from the spray of bullets. emWe aren't getting anywhere here/em. Chris looked around seeing a support beam that was holding his platform up. emIt might work but it's going to be risky./em He holstered both weapons and sprinted full force at the operatives he swept on of the legs and stabbed him the neck as he fell with his blades holding the body up as a shield as the others fired at him. He tossed the meat shield aside as he quickly disarmed the others kicking one off the ledge and stabbing the other one in the gut before kicking him back too.

He waved at Jamison from above pointing to the support beam he spotted earlier. Jamison nodded and chucked one of his last grenades close to beam. Chris whipped out his sidearm in a very "McCree" like fashion and lined up his shot and shot the grenade as he jumped off the platform causing the grenade to destroy the beam as the platform swung down taking out a big chunk of the Talon force.

Chris landed on some boxes as both Rein and Jamison helped him up

"Quick thinking mate, lets plant this last bomb and blow this joint sky high." Chris ran over to the last support beam planting the explosive.

"Alright, lets get out of here before anyone" -POW-

A sniper shot cracked through the air piercing Chris' shoulder/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ah fuck!" Rein put his shield up immediately shielding the other two as Jamison helped Chris to his feet. "Rgggh, we have to get outside to call for our ride they're still jamming it in here." Chris grunted in pain.

The three made their way through to the roof of the factory still weary of the sniper that was still lurking about.

"This is Reinhardt we need extraction ASAP!

Chris was becoming pale from the blood loss in his shoulder

"Hurry we have one bleeding out" Rein yelled into the comms.

Just as he yelled a transport pulled up

"Common let's go!" Rein picked Chris up and threw him in the shuttle. Jamison was quick behind and Rein threw his shield up blocking a couple more gunshots from hitting his comrades. They were away from the building when Jamison pulled the trigger causing the factory to implode in the distance.

Rein was doing what he could to stop the bleeding. Chris was losing conciseness fast. He reached up and grabbed Rein with his other hand.

"Tell..tell Lena..I'm..I'm sorry.." He exhaled a breath before passing out.

"Pilot step on it! Inform Morrison of our situation."


	8. Chapter 8

Lena came down to Angela's office where she was rummaging through her files obviously still flustered with the argument she had with Jack.

"Angie?" Lena cautiously called her name.

"Lena what do you think you are doing with him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lena I'm warning you he is a dangerous person to be around he could snap any minute. And Jack isn't helping matters by putting him out in the field so soon."

"Maybe hes not as damaged as you think he is."

Angela stopped and sighed. "I wish I shared your naive view but unfortunately I've seen this too many times in young soldiers. For his sake I hope your right but I still hold my reservations." Angela sat down looking at Lena. Just be careful around him."

Suddenly Angela's beeper went off as she looked down her face dropped.

"Oh no."

Lena's eyes were full of concern, "What? Whats going on?'

Angela ran passed her to the landing pad where the shuttle was landing.

When Lena arrived to see Angela and a team of doctors waiting there with a gurney, her heart started to sink even more. She saw Reinhardt and Jamison get out of the shuttle with scratches and minor cuts tears were welling up in her eyes, "No, no, no, no, no" Then she saw her fear come true. Chris being placed on the gurney rushed into surgery. She heard the doctors reading his vitals to Angela, while blood soaked cloths were seen draped over the gunshot wound.

"Angela" Lena was fighting back breaking down as she followed her to the emergency room.

"Lena I need you to wait out here." She entered the room while Lena stood there still processing everything that had just happened.

Lena sat down burying her face into her hands. Waiting for anything good to come out of those doors.

* * *

Morrison called Reinhardt and Jamison in for a debriefing.

"From the top what happened." Morrison demanded

"Nothing out of the ordinary from the intel until we infiltrated the base and discovered Talon operatives were present in the building." Reinhardt.

Morrison slammed his fist down on the desk, "how are they always so far ahead of us! What happened after you engaged the operatives?"

"The lad in the infirmary saved our bloody necks. Managed to plant the last C4 and we were on our way out before a sniper we didn't see cracked a lucky shot on the mate." Jamison said so matter of fact. Morrison looked at him nodding slowly.

"Ok thats all, dismissed you two."

* * *

 _Broken down houses around. A hand reaching out of the mess_

 _You weren't strong enough. You weren't fast enough. All your fault. All your fault._

Chris suddenly gasped awake in a cold sweat

"What happened where am I, where are they, I need to find them."

Angela placed a hand over his shoulder trying to calm him down. "Relax Chris you passed out from a wound take it easy."

"NO, NO they're still out there I have to find them." He started to shove Angela out of the way before she sedated him to put him back to sleep. Angela sighed heavily removing her mask and walked out of the room.

It was 4 hours since he was brought back. Angela exited the emergency room to see Lena slumped over in the chair asleep. Her eyes were red from crying it looked like. Angela nudged Lena slightly

"Lena, Lena." She jolted awake at the sight of Angela leaning over her.

"Is he.." she couldn't finish the question.

"He's sleeping now. Let him rest for the night, you can visit him first thing in the morning."

Her eye's started to well up as she embraced the exhausted doctor. "Thank you Angie."

She nodded as she broke the embrace going back to her room to get some shut eye herself.

 _Broken down houses. "Chris, Chris over here!" He looks to find Greg waving him over. He runs over to him before suddenly something pulls at his leg. He can't move He tries to crawl over to him._

 _A house topples on top of him_

 _"NOOOO!" He tries to crawl but he can't break the grip._

 _Not strong enough. Not fast enough. All your fault._

Chris wakes up in the ICU this time slowly. Still trying to find his bearings.

"Welcome back love." He slowly turns his head to see Lena curled up in the chair by his bed.

"Lena, what happened I..oh god" he rose up and reached for a trash can before vomiting a few times. He started panting heavy slumping back into his bed. Lena was concerned but had a grossed out look on her face.

"Sorry, anesthetics always have messed with my stomach." He chuckled slightly but also wincing in pain. "What time is it?"

"Only 3. Angela said to let you sleep but I wanted to be here when you woke up." she reached a hand out and tangled her fingers with his.

"I'm lucky to have met you Lena, you always save me from being lost in my mind."

Lena just smiled and gripped his hand tighter.

"You were mumbling in your sleep." Lena said

"I was? Hope I didn't see anything embarrassing." He tried playing it off as a joke but he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes from the nightmare he woke up from. He tried turning his head so Lena couldn't see.

"Chris?"

"Yea?" His voice was crackling a bit from him trying to suppress his tears.

"Who's Greg" Chris lost what little will he had holding back his tears when he heard his brothers name. He finally broke down. Lena felt heart broken not knowing what to do.

"Lena?" Chris' voice was so rattled at this point

"Yes love"

"Don't leave me." Lena was hesitant at first but she crawled into the bed with him and nestled her head on his chest.

"I won't ever leave you." She said as they both fell back asleep eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

Angela arrived at Chris' bedside and, unsurprising to her, saw Lena wrapped in his good arm still fast asleep. _That girl is just so damn stubborn sometimes._ She cleared her throat in a loud manner that woke the both of them up. Lena immediately scurried off of the bed and back into her chair looking down in embarrassment.

"Lena would you mind giving us a moment in private? It will only be for a little bit." Angela asked as she picked up the clipboard at the end of the bed to examine his vitals. Lena nodded and gave a quick wave to Chris as she exited the room. As soon as Lena was out of the room Angela's look became one that pierced Chris' soul it seemed like. Her eyes were daggers stabbing his.

"I'm sorry if that was inappropriate doctor, I didn't mean to over step any boundaries." Chris shrunk in his bed, anticipating being yelled at.

"It's not about her. What were you dreaming about?"

Chris was taken off guard by the question, "I didn't dream about anything." I just remember passing out in the shuttle and waking up last night with Lena at my side."

Angela sat on the edge of the bed, trying to calm her nerves. "Look if you aren't honest with me, this could jeopardize your judgement for becoming a field agent." There was a long silence that made Chris uncomfortable more than before. "You woke up shortly after your surgery." Chris' eyes raised up in surprise. "You were disoriented talking about finding someone." Angela said in a more calming and welcoming tone. "Chris you need to be honest with me right now, not for my sake or Lena's sake, but for your own. So I will ask you one more time, what's going on."

Chris looked down still silent for a while before gathering the courage to talk. "I've been having these nightmares for about 4 months now. I see my brother waving me over to help pull someone out of the remains of our house. But as soon as I try to make my way over something grabs my legs and just makes me sit and watch as I see him get crushed by a collapsing wall. Then there's this voice that whispers in my head, but it's like a deafening whisper, like it's the only thing I can hear just saying " _All your fault, Not strong enough, Not fast enough."_ Chris' fists were clenched tight, he was starting to breathe heavy as he became visibly distraught.

Angela's gentle hand calmed him down for the time being. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" Chris just looked down and shrugged his shoulders

"I thought if I said anything that I would be turned down from Overwatch, _not fit for duty_ , as you would put it." Angela sighed and got up from the bed writing notes down on the chart.

"You won't tell anyone about this will you?" Chris asked out of desperation.

"This is just between the two of us. Although I will have to report some to the commander, I will leave specifics out of the report." Angela said as she took the bandages off to replace them with new ones. She saw the look on Chris' face like he was defeated. "So tell me about you and Lena." Angela changed the subject to try and ease Chris out of his thoughts.

Chris' face perked up and became confused as well. "Wha..what do you mean? I mean she just didn't want me to be alone last night so nothing happened or anything." Chris said so defensively.

"Chris if you don't tell me now, she's just going to tell me later." Angela smirked. "Don't you know girls talk about this kind of stuff." Chris managed to smile a little.

"She saw me off before my mission." Chris started to blush thinking back to what happened.

"Oh? She just saw you leave? Nothing more?" Angela prodded for more details.

"You already know don't you?" Chris asked as Angela finished wrapping his shoulder up and putting it in a sling.

"Of course silly. She has been talking about you non stop ever since you two started spending time together. Honestly I would have been disappointed if you left her hanging." Angela wrote something else down on her clipboard before reaching for a bottle of pills.

"Your shoulder should be fine, keep it in the sling for a couple of days to limit the use of it. These are for the pain, take 2 a day as needed."

Chris nodded, "So am I cleared to leave?" Angela nodded

"Just take it easy the next couple of days. Come back tomorrow so I can see the wound is healing properly." Chris got out of the bed and started making his way out of the room. "Oh and Chris?" He froze and turned to see Angela walking up to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "There's a quaint little coffee shop in town, maybe take her there sometime instead of the mess hall once in a while." Chris smiled and gave her a hug with his good arm.

"Thank you doctor."

* * *

Reyes and McCree were in Morrison's office giving their report from their mission in Mexico.

"Smuggling tech through the gangs was all you could come up with?" Jack asked expecting more from the lead.

"It's the kind of tech being smuggled that is important." Reyes said dropping a file on Jack's desk.

"Translocation tech. That is pretty high end for the gangs in the slums to be messing with. So you suspect Talon is the one pulling the strings?"

"Without a doubt, but we still don't know what they were doing with it. Have the Amari's reported anything back from Egypt yet? Maybe they have the piece to the puzzle we are missing?" Reyes asked. Morrison shook his head. Reyes and Morrison just sighed again. Another dead end it seemed like. McCree was just puffing his cigar leaning up against the door frame staying out of the conversation, only joining in if he was asked something directly.

"So how did the boy's mission go?" McCree asked as he lifted his head slightly. Reyes looked to Morrison curious as well.

"There was some..complications. They did succeed but Talon was present with high ranking officers. Only minor injuries resulted from the altercation."

"Chris?" Reyes asked

"Sniper round in the shoulder, should make a full recovery though."

McCree looked at Reyes with a slight grin flicking the ash off his cigar, "Well i suppose there's one thing we still have to do don't we?"

Morrison got up from his desk and nodded to both of them before exiting his office.

* * *

Chris was trying his best to take it easy but he was having difficult time but changing into his regular cloths were proving to be difficult.

"You look like you need some help." Chris had his shirt halfway off turning to see Lena there. Chris just smiled,"always in the nick of time huh?" Lena giggled and came up to him and helped him take off his shirt. She caught a glimpse of the locket laying against his toned bare chest. Chris saw her eyes lock onto it. He sat down on his bed lifting over his head handing it to Lena. She took it and sat down next to him opening it up and was studying the picture.

"That's me, my brother, and my mom 8 years before.." he stopped himself from talking anymore. Lena starred at the picture closer. "You have your moms eyes, and the cute smile hasn't changed one bit." She gave it back to him before she got a shirt and started to help him put it on him. She started to massage his shoulders slightly after putting her arms around him sitting behind him.

"Greg is your brother isn't he?" Chris looked down and nodded.

"I'm sorry about last night, I didn't want you to see me like that." Lena moved to his side and turned his head and planted her lips on his before he got the chance to say anything else. The two embraced in a long kiss, their tongues wrestling around, before Lena pulled back. "You don't have to apologize for anything love."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door revealing Morrison standing there.

"Jaeger, come with me." Chris didn't have a good feeling about this. He nodded and got up.

"You too Oxton." Lena followed suit trailing behind the two. Chris started to get lost in his thoughts again. _Shit I bet Angela told him about last night. This is it, I'm done here. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. What am I goin-..._ his thoughts got interrupted seeing all of the senior members of Overwatch that were present at the base standing in line. They all saluted as Chris walked further down the hall following the commander.

"Agent Jaeger, the past 2 years here you have shown determination, poise, and dedication, qualities Overwatch looks for in all of its agents. Your first mission proved you are adaptable and quick to think on your feet as mission parameters change. To take on Talon in your first field assignment is no small task." Morrison finally turned to him holding an official Overwatch medal.

"We hold these with pride as we try to make the world a better place, a safer place. We all have one goal as a whole here. To make the world a better place than we left it." Morrison continued as he pinned the medal to Chris' shirt. Morrison gave him a salute, to which Chris saluted him back. Morrison reached his hand out.

"Welcome to Overwatch." The words signaled everyone in the room applauding and cheering. Lena hugged Chris around the neck and kissed his cheek. Chris was overwhelmed with happiness feeling his eyes watering slightly. He felt a hearty smack on his back seeing Reinhardt there. "Good to see you are still kicking my friend."

Later as the formal ceremony was over. McCree and Reyes walked over to him giving him a small nod.

"First battle scar huh?" McCree said looking to Reyes.

"It would seem so." Reyes acknowledged. Reyes walked away and McCree motioned Chris to follow him. They were leaving base and made their way to this small town bar. Upon entering there was a bottle of Jack Daniels in the middle of the table with glasses at every seat. Chris sat down as they poured him a glass. Reyes, McCree, Chris and Lena all toasted glasses.

"A sniper shot huh?" McCree asked as finished his class first pouring himself another.

"Yea." Chris was expecting to get a lecture of checking not being aware enough before he saw McCree lift up his sleeve showing a nasty looking scar.

"Third mission. Was some security detail on a train. Little bastard got the jump on me before I popped his head like a cherry."

Reyes chuckled a little, "Still going with that excuse I see?" Reyes pointed to the scar going across his face. "See this. Sucker got real close with her knife, slashed me across my face before I sparta kicked her down a cliff."

McCree laughed heartily, "It scared him so much that's why he always carries two shotguns on him."

Lena leaned her head on Chris' shoulders listening to everyone swapping stories on scars from old missions. Chris kissed her head enjoying the company of his comrades that practically raised him on the base. Chris never felt more in place than he did in this moment. The arm in the sling was almost like a rite of passage and he was glad he made it to the other side.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days had passed since Chris and is teamed returned from their mission in London. He had felt like a great weight was lifted off his back since being declared an official agent of Overwatch. He was still recovering from his wound and was out of commission until given the clearance from Angela. Everything seemed to be looking up for him.

"Hows the shoulder kid?" Reyes asked Chris sitting down at the table with him in the mess hall.

"Sore as hell, but at least I can move a little better now." Chris answered as he rotated his shoulder around rubbing the wound a little. "Angela thinks I'll be good to go in the a few days or so."

"Good to hear, I'm gonna need my newest recruit to be in tip top shape."

"Newest recruit?" Chris asked puzzled.

"I'm requesting you to be put on my squad rotation, Blackwatch. I doubt Morrison will have any objections seeing as how he wants to keep you stationed here as well."

"Well I could definitely get use to that idea." Chris said smirking.

You've earned it, your skill set is too valuable to be wasted anywhere else." Reyes nodded. "I'll be seeing you around soon." Chris nodded and looked at the time knowing he had an appointment to go see Angela soon.

* * *

Reyes made his way into Morrison's office where both Amaris were seated as they had returned from their mission in Egypt.

"What did they find out?" Reyes asked sitting down. Jack motioned to Ana to play the recording they had picked up on their mission. It showed 4 people who seemed to be exchanging a briefcase, believed to be full of money, but in exchange for what?

"That's Antonio Bartalotti." Reyes pointed out.

"Correct, the omnic next to him is believed to be Maximilien. We trailed a lead that pointed of a collaboration that was on going that involved these two." Ana pointed out.

"But who are the other two?" Jack asked leaning back in his chair scratching his chin.

"Unknown, but it's safe to assume they are part of the reason why Talon has been quiet for so long." Ana said.

"How so?" Jack asked.

"Talon has obviously been pulling strings on their connections and resources for a little while now. With the discovery of them being behind the factory in Kings Row producing weapons, smuggling tech through gangs, and making deals with we can assume has to be some sort of arms dealer, they will be launching some sort of offensive sooner rather than later."

"How do you know these other two are arms dealers?" Reyes questioned.

"The security force that surrounded them was too well funded for them to be your common black market thugs." Fareeha pointed out. "We couldn't get any closer to the meeting without being spotted by the surrounding mercenaries."

"We need to figure out what they plan on doing with all this tech and weapons." Morrison rubbed his forehead. "Do we have anything else to go on? Any ideas?"

Reyes pondered for a while, "I may have a few connections in the slums to get some dirt on where the tech came from that was found in Mexico." Morrison nodded and signaled Reyes to go through with it.

"We'll discuss this later. Dismissed." Morrison said as he got up.

* * *

"Come on Winston this will be the 5th flight test in a row, it obviously works fine can't we just call it a day." Lena complained crossing her arms in the pilot seat. She was obviously growing tired and becoming a little more irritable.

"You aren't appearing right where you should be according to my calculations, you're off by a few meters." Winston plainly said through the communicator. "Precision is not to be overlooked Lena." Lena sighed and waited for Winston to give the all clear for her to fly through the preset coordinates. They had been at this all day. The test flights were becoming less groundbreaking and more monotonous tweaking here and there. Winston was showing immense patience for dealing with the annoyed pilot practically all day.

"Ok Lena your clear for take off proceed to fly to the coordinates and engage the jump on my mark." Lena sighed heavily and took off, flying high into the sky before leveling the plane out and waiting for Winston's signal.

"Engage jump in T-5 seconds.. and go." Winston ordered as he was monitoring the jets trajectory off the tracker. Something was off this time though. The jet made the jump, but it didn't reappear. Winston brows furrowed as the monitor appeared showing "connection lost". "Lena can you hear are you there?" Nothing. Not even static. It was an eerie feeling that had fallen into Winston's gut. "Lena come in." Winston started to become a little more on edge. The jumps were instantaneous in previous test flights, no delay. This wasn't right. Winston started flipping through his notes, maybe he overlooked something that caused this.

Winston was never the one to panic, but he was having a hard time keeping his cool this time around. "LENA COME IN CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He yelled through his comm link. 10 minutes went by, 20 minutes, 30 minutes. Winston didn't know what to do.

"Ok please tell me we were on target this time." Winston perked up to see the jet appear back on the monitor.

"Lena what happened are you ok?" Winston's voice still shaken from what he thought was a result of an oversight on his part.

"Yea everything's green across the board here. How about on your end?" Winston was puzzled now.

"Lena how fast was the jump?" Lena was confused by the question.

"Uh big guy are you ok? It was exactly like the last 5 tests we've done." Winston started scratching his head and had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Roger that, I think we should call it for today. We'll continue tomorrow morning." Winston took note of this anomaly and thought it was worth mentioning to Morrison later. Lena landed the jet in the hangar and got out feeling a little nauseous.

"Woo that last one messed me up pretty good." Lena joked around but was still trying to get herself to stand upright. "Alright big guy I'll see you tomorrow morning." Lena dashed out back into the base while Winston was examining the generator on the jet.

"You called me down?" Jack asked as he approached Winston in the hanger.

"We had a setback today Jack." Winston's tone was low of how dire this was. "The jumps were still not exactly on target today."

"I'm sure you will get it right." Jack didn't seem too concerned.

"JACK" Winston barked his name to get his attention. "Our last test flight there was approximately a 30 minute window where the jet was, well, just gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'". Jack was started to become concerned as well.

"The comms were down, but not like static, like the line had been cut. The tracker on the jet became disconnected, Jack it was like the jet just didn't exist in that 30 minute time frame."

"What did Oxton say?"

"Thats the thing, everything was normal on her end. Jack I have serious concerns continuing these test flights, the results are becoming less predictable and quite frankly I'm concerned about Lena's well being."

"Unfortunately that isn't your call to make. Oxton knew what she signed up for. Continue the testing we need to get this right."

"But Jack maybe we should reconsider-"

"Thats an order Winston." The two were throwing stares at each other before Winston broke the silence going back to his work bench. "Don't say I didn't warn you, _sir._ " Winston put extra emphasis on his title to which Jack ignored and left him to his work.

* * *

AN: This was definitely a filler chapter and a smaller one at that, but necessary in setting up the plot for the upcoming chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lemons ahead**

First lemon scene so I hope it isn't too cringy

* * *

"Am I cleared to go?" Chris asked sitting in Angela's office getting his shoulder looked at.

"Are you still in any pain?" Angela asked moving his arm around. She noticed Chris still winced in a little pain when his arm was moved above his head.

"A little sore here and there but overall it's bearable." Angela rotated his arm a little bit more before the room fell silent again.

"Have you still been having any dreams?" Chris looked down and failed to respond to her question at first.

"Not since the night back from King's Row." Chris rubbed his head slightly. He always was uncomfortable when talking about his dreams with Angela, but he knew he had to keep her in the loop if he had any chance at staying with Overwatch.

"Well that's a good start. You aren't dwelling on it, something must be taking your mind." Angela wrote some notes down on her pad. "I think your cleared to return to active duty, though I should recommend you still take it easy with that shoulder.

"Will do doc, thanks." Chris gave her a little wave before exiting the office looking to meet up with Lena. He was considering Angela's advice in actually taking her out instead of staying cooped up in the base. There was just one problem with that though. Lena had always been the one to initiate all of the intimate stuff. Even the kiss he gave Lena wouldn't have happened if she didn't make the first move on the shuttle pad.

 _Just ask her. It's not like shes going to say no, but what if it's too forward. Maybe she likes the way things are, you shouldn't rock the boat at all. But what if shes waiting for me to make a move._ Chris was having a battle within himself on what he should do before he ran into McCree.

"Howdy" McCree greeted him. _Ask him, he seems like the type thats good with the ladies._ "Hey McCree can I ask you something, on more of a personal level?"

"Shoot kid, whats on your mind?"

"Okay say you have this thing going on, but your like in a comfort level but you don't want to venture out of your comfort zone but your not sure if she wants to go further. What do you do?" Chris asked the question like he was picking up the conversation he was having in his mind.

"Come again now? You aren't comfortable in the zone or what now?" Jesse was absolutely lost with what Chris was saying.

"I want to take the next step with Lena, but I'm not sure if she is on the same page."

"Good god almighty you are dense kid," Jesse just shook his head. "You ask her to follow you to hell and back she probably wouldn't even question it. That much was clear in the bar the other night."

"You think so? I mean like I don't want to mess things up you know. I don't know what it is she likes about me so I don't exactly know how to play to my strengths so to speak."

"Well what is you like about her?" Jesse asked.

"Honestly, shes one of the few people that treats me like I'm an actual person. Not like I'm some kind of injured pup that needs to be looked after if that makes any sense. She has this uncanny sense to always kick me out of my own head in the most pleasant way possible. She has the most contagious giggle that can't help but put a smile on your face as soon as the sound falls on your ears. And I could get lost staring into those beautiful hazel eyes-" Chris noticed a huge grin forming on McCree's face. Chris turned around to see Lena standing with her hands on her hips smiling at him.

"Oh please love don't stop now seemed like you were just getting to the good part." Lena teased Chris, his face buried into his hands as McCree just patted his back.

"Glad I could help kid." McCree left the two alone for privacy.

"I hate you so much." Chris muffled into his hands.

"So, beautiful hazel eyes huh?" Lena giggled a little.

"Yea uh, sorry I uh, was just uh" Chris was stumbling over himself, his brain seemed to not be able to think coherently at the moment. He felt Lena tug his hands away from his face to reveal the cherry looking face. Lena took him by his hand and was leading him to her room.

Lena sat Chris down her bed and she sat behind him starting to massage his shoulders. "What else do you find attractive about me?" Chris didn't respond out of embarrassment. "Believe it or not girls like to hear compliments about themselves." Lena whispered into his ear ever so gently.

"Well uh, you are very easy to talk to, and you make me happy." Lena started to get annoyed with him not taking the hints she was giving him. "Your very attractive, and I think about how soft your lips were when we kissed on the landing pad." Lena started to perk up at his response.

"You think I'm a good kisser huh?" she wrapped her arms around his chest and started to kiss his neck from behind. "What else love?" Lena pulled back for a moment while stripping out of her clothes before returning to massaging his neck with her lips.

Chris' voice was trembling at the sensation. "You uh, have a very fit looking body and I catch myself mesmerized by it from time to time." Chris held his breathe as he wasn't sure if he crossed the line.

"Well you aren't too shabby yourself there stud." She giggled again still kissing his neck and rubbing his chest with her hands. Her hands started to venture their way down to his pants before Chris got up off the bed caught slightly off guard by her advances.

"Whats wrong love?" Lena asked.

"Lena its not like I don't want to believe me, it's just I don't know if this is the best time you know." Lena got up and slowly made her way over to Chris before she planted her lips on his and engaged in a tender long kiss.

"I never thought I'd be the one to say this but you talk too much." Lena joked as she pulled Chris back in for a longer kiss. Chris seemed to let go of all the worries he had and wrapped his arms around her picking her up and carrying her back to her bed. They both laid down on the bed tossing around before Lena rolled herself on top of Chris. She leaned down kissing him down to his neck before she reached down and unbuckled his pants. Chris gasped as she felt Lena's soft touch around his member.

"Lena.." She shushed Chris with her finger as he hardened in her hand. She was kissing Chris ever so deeply before Chris felt Lena slide herself on his member. Both of them gasping out in pleasure. She started grinding her hips on him as she felt his hands grip her hips, she loved the rough feel of his hands on her body. She picked up the pace as Chris felt her tighten around his member. Lena's face started to flush with color. "Fuck Chris don't stop." Chris' hands wondered up her body and gripped her small perky breasts.

"Lena.." Chris whimpered out before Lena threw her head back as they both climaxed together. Lena slumped over falling on top of Chris' sweaty body. both of them panting and out of breathe. Before Chris broke the silence.

"Hey Lena?"

She cuddled herself next him, "Yes love?"

"Wanna grab some coffee in town sometime?" Lena lifted her head up and looked at Chris with a smile. "Of course I'd love to."

A moment of silence passed before Chris perked up, "You know you never said what you like about me?"

Lena just shrugged her shoulders, "Your cute and you were very quiet, two traits that get me weak in the knees." She joked around.

"Seriously though what is that you like about me." Lena started to play with the locket around his neck. "You're a very genuine person. You're determined and I like that." She placed a hand over his chest. "And despite all you have been through you haven't lost your convictions." Lena looked up to Chris' eyes, "I love that in a man."

Chris held her tight and whispered back to her, "I love you too." The two of them cuddled each other before falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Reyes was in his room when his phone buzzed.

"About time, I was beginning to think you weren't going to call back."

"Patience there Gabby, all in good time."

"Cut the bullshit, you have anything I can work with?"

"I think I may have something that may peak your interest, for the right price of course, I don't work for free."

"You'll have the funds transferred when I get what I want."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. "I've forwarded coordinates to a Talon base in Alaska, very secure sight, and holds the answers you are looking for."

"What are they doing there."

"Sorry amigo you only asked for a where, not a what." Reyes sighed, he knew he wasn't going to get any more info out.

"Thanks Olivia, I owe you."

"500,000 dollars to be exact." The line was cut off. Reyes smiled to opened an email from an untraceable sender containing pictures of the snowy base. Reyes grin grew wide as he studied the pictures thinking he finally had the edge over Talon for once.


	12. Chapter 12

Chris probably woke from the best sleep he had ever had. It was about 6 am, which to him was sleeping in. As soon as he shifted around he felt Lena tighten her hold around him, she was still fast asleep. He felt the warmth her body radiated. He started to get lost in the intoxicating feeling. _I don't ever want to lose this. I won't ever lose this._ He started to hold her tighter in his arms as he kissed the top of her head. He started to stare at the ceiling fan still sinking in the feeling of Lena's hold when he heard his phone buzz in his pants pocket on the ground.

 _It can probably wait. Anything can wait for this._ Chris felt like he was about to dose off to sleep when there was a knock at the door.

"Meeting in Morrison's office now." It was McCree's voice on the other side. _Is he talking to Lena? Unless he knew I was here._ Chris finally had to break Lena's embrace to get his phone. It was from McCree too.

 _Meeting in with Reyes and Morrison, Romeo. Get here ASAP._ Chris let out a sigh before getting dressed being careful not to wake Lena up. He brushed her hair to the side before giving a gentle kiss on her forehead. She just shifted slightly before muttering a sleepy "I love you" and rolling over.

Chris entered Morrison's office to see Gabriel, Genji, and McCree sitting on one side of the room and Ana with Jack on the other side.

"Glad you could finally join us." Jack snarled at Chris.

"Late night?" McCree teased Chris which made Chris just take his seat ignoring the cowboy's smart ass remark.

"Gentleman, this is the break we have been looking for. For years Talon has been 2 steps ahead of us, but now we finally have the edge. Reyes the floor is your." Morrison motioned to the monitor.

A series of photos started to appear on the screen. "This is a Talon test facility we think may be the center of their operations. At least as far as experimental testing goes. It's in a remote area in northwest Alaska. We need to find out what they are doing there and cripple their operations." Reyes said like it was such a simple task at hand

"You all know why you are here, you are the best we have at what you do. Don't let us down." Morrison said taking center stage of the room. "This is a golden opportunity for us. Pack your things, you will be taken to your safe house we have arranged for you in Alaska. Shuttle leaves tomorrow morning. Dismissed." Chris took all the information in before realizing what had just happened.

He was just assigned his first official Blackwatch mission. McCree took notice of his look. "Welcome to the big leagues kid."

Chris approached Gabriel, as he had a few questions regarding the mission. "Hey not to be that idiot with all the dumb questions, but how long are we going to be out there?"

"Don't know. Could be a few days, a few weeks, or a few months. Depends on how long we take to prepare and strike." Reyes told him still organizing his equipment from the meeting.

"I see." Chris almost sounded disappointed. _Why is it now I have to go on a mission. I want more time with Lena. I need more time with Lena._

"Maybe you should take this time to get any pressing matters done before we ship out tomorrow." Reyes looked up at him and gave him a little smile and wink.

"Christ I swear you guys gossip worse than the girls here." Chris said looking over to McCree who just smiled and shook his head.

"Be that as it may, I'm serious though. We need clear heads on missions Chris, no room for hesitation, no room for second guesses. Got it?" Reyes' tone shifted to a more serious one. Chris nodded his head and made his way back to Lena's room.

Lena was still in bed starting to wake up when Chris came back in. "What are doing up already love, it's only 7. Come back to bed with me." Chris was just standing against the door looking at Lena and just started smiling. "What?" Lena asked so confused.

"You're just so beautiful." Chris said as he got back into bed with her. "Reyes enlisted me in a mission." Lena didn't say anything but just got comfortable in bed with Chris. "We're doing a recon mission on this Talon base in Alaska, and possibly infiltrating it for whatever information we can get."

"Sounds like you might be there a while." Lena said as she started to rub his chest slightly.

"Possibly, but we leave tomorrow morning. So we should make the most of today. Maybe Winston can let you go for the day and we can spend the day in town doing whatever we want." Lena started laughing a little.

"Chris you're acting like we aren't going to see each other again. I'll still be here when you get back." Lena kissed Chris and put her head back down on his chest.

Chris was silent for a while before he broke the silence but hesitant to say what was on his mind. "I don't like being away from you." Lena perked her head up. "I was use to being alone and away from everyone here, I was ok with it. Almost preferred it. But you, you broke through a shell I thought was impenetrable. I hate being away from you. I need you, I want you. Now that you have grasped a hold of my heart, I can't imagine my life without you." Lena started to turn a little red from the words that rolled out of Chris' mouth. "I'm sorry, safe to say I'm a little clingy I guess." Chris said with a shaky laugh.

"I can't imagine my life without you either Chris. Don't worry love, I like the attention." She pecked him on the nose before tapping his chest. "Come on lets go grab some breakfast at that coffee shop. Then we can do whatever you like for the rest of the day.

"You know I think that sounds like an excellent way to spend the day my brown eyed girl." Lena raised a brow at the comment.

"Brown eyed girl?"

Chris started to blush a little, "It's a song by an artist that I really enjoy, well he made a remake." Suddenly his smile started as his full recollection of the song came to him. "My brother and I use to drive down to Florida for vacations in the summer time when he was off work and I was out of school. He loved to listen to older artist during the drive down. The one that stuck with me the most was Jimmy Buffett, my favorite songs were of course the classic Margaritaville, but he had another one that was a remake called Brown Eyed Girl." His hand had unknowingly started clutching his locket, something Lena noticed he did whenever he started to talk about his brother and his past.

"I like it." She started to wrap her hand around his still clutching to the locket "I'm your brown eyed girl. But what are you to me?" She jokingly asked. Chris just kinda smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I know, you are my Maverick." Lena said so excitingly. "Because you can be my wing man anytime." She said as she winked at Chris.

* * *

Reyes was packing the last of his things before he heard a knock on his door. He was surprised by Morrison's appearance when he opened the door.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Was all Reyes said as he went back to packing.

"Where did you obtain this information on Talon. I checked past records and it showed no hint at anything being done in Alaska, no activity, no reports, not even any records of Talon marked jets being detected anywhere close to that area." Morrison was a little aggressive in his approach to Reyes.

Gabriel turned to face Jack, his friend, " _Sir_ , are you trying to imply something here?"

"What or who is your source?" Jack asked bluntly.

"Sorry, I can't give up this source. Too valuable to expose now, might still need them for later. And if you are trying to insinuate anything, might I remind you I only operate like this because you don't like to get your hands dirty."

Jack started to become visibly angry for a bit before he gathered his composure. "Gabe, I just don't want you getting too close to the enemy, if that is where your source is. I can't lose my best operative."

"You don't have anything to worry about Jack. I will never be compromised, and if I ever do, put a bullet between the eyes." Reyes coldly stated.

Jack nodded. "Keep me updated as much as you can on the mission. This is the best jump we have ever had on Talon." To which Gabriel nodded.

* * *

Chris and Lena found finally made their way to this small little coffee shop sitting down at a table waiting to be served. A waitress walks over smiling at the two.

"What can I get you two this morning?"

"Black coffee for me and green tea with a little bit of honey for her." Chris responded before Lena could say anything. The waitress nodded and walked back to get their order. Lena kind of opened her mouth a little kind of shocked that Chris knew what she liked.

"I saw what kind of tea you always got in the mess hall." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm a very observant person I guess." Lena just propped her head up on her hand looking into Chris' eyes with her head tilting ever so slightly.

"You're cute when you're nervous." Lena smiled and placed her hand on the table reaching for Chris' as they held hands. Lena saw Chris was becoming deep in thought. "Are you worried about the mission coming up?" He looked to her hazel eyes and nodded slightly.

"The more I think about it the more nervous I get. I mean this isn't a small mission. Commander Morrison made it seem like that was like, the most important mission that has been sanctioned."

"And that's why you are with them." Lena smiled and placed a reassuring feeling into Chris' heart, to which he just laughed a little.

"How do you do that. You just always know what to say to make me feel better."

"I don't know, just a natural gift I have." Lena smirked swaying in her seat.

* * *

The day was coming to an end with Chris with Lena making their way back to the base. Chris was looking more and more nervous as they arrived on base. Lena didn't say anything but just held his hand hand as they approached Chris' room

"Lena can you stay with me tonight, till I have to go? I'd feel a little more..safe if you were by my side."

"I'd be happy to..Maverick" She said with her playful smile.

"You'll always be my brown eyed girl" Chris said back as they entered his room to turn in for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

The time was finally here. Gabriel, McCree, Genji and Chris were making their way to the shuttle on the landing pad for probably the most ambitious mission any of them had taken. Lena of course was trailing behind Chris to see him off. Morrison and captain Amari were on the landing pad to give the strike team a final good luck as well. As Amari and Morrison were talking to the other 3, Lena was saying her goodbye to Chris.

"Just promise to be careful ok? I still need my wing man." She says holding his hands before pulling him in for a tight hug.

"I'll will." Chris pulled Lena in for a final kiss goodbye before he felt Lena place something in his hands. It was a Royal Air Force badge that was given to Lena when she first enlisted.

"I always kept it for good luck whenever I faced a big test or something, I thought it would keep you..grounded, so to speak, if you start to get nervous." Chris examined it and appreciating it before he pinned it to the inside of his cloths.

"I love it. I promise I'll contact you as soon as I can." They shared one last kiss before a holler came from the shuttle.

"Come on Romeo we don't have all day." McCree still teasing him over his relationship. Chris boarded the shuttle giving a wave to Lena seeing her disappear in the distance as the shuttle flew farther and higher away.

The shuttle was on autopilot before the four were all sitting in the cockpit planning their course of action for when they arrive.

"We don't exactly know what we are up against here so when we first land we'll split in two duos to scout out the surrounding area. We'll need to keep a very low profile, so only under extreme circumstances are you to engage any hostiles." Reyes laid out some blueprints of the facility based on the pictures that were provided. "The north side of the facility seems to be the most fortified, likely where most of the most secure data is kept."

"What exactly is it we are looking for?" Chris asked. A reasonable question seeing as they seemed to be running at a hidden Talon base they really knew nothing about.

"Anything. Anything that will give us an edge in the short term or long term. This facility is in no records of Talon what so ever, meaning it must be where all their confidential projects are kept. Projects only high ranking officers will know about. Which also means Talon's best will be stationed here." Reyes said looking up at his team. All three nodded.

"The west side might give us the easiest access with least amount of resistance. See here and here." Chris pointed at what looked like access points through pipes that dumped into the body of water next it. "If we can manage to access their controls and halt their drainage, we could easily slip through their outer defenses and be in before any of them knows whats going on."

"The problem with that is this is in Alaska. Water will likely be lethal if we are in it for too long." McCree pointed out. An oversight Chris seemed to miss that was so simple.

"The south western point of the facility looks like it will have a blind spot from the watch towers if we approach it the right way, but we won't know for sure until we see the facility first hand." Reyes pointed out. Everyone agreed with the plan of attack before going their seperate ways for the time being. Chris was looking out the window looking at the night sky.

"You good?" Chris turned to see McCree standing next to him.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm in over my head, like I'm not really fitting in my niche, you know?" Chris said as he turned back to the night sky.?

"Are you kidding kid? You got a cyber ninja, an ex gang member, and a special ops personnel. You're probably the most normal out of all of us. And as far as filling your niche, you wouldn't be here if we thought you would hold us back. But I'm sure I'm not the first one to tell you that." McCree caught glimpse of the R.A.F. badge on his shirt.

Chris unpinned it and looked at it long and hard. "You two seemed to really be quite the couple. It's good to see you finally doing something other than being stuck up in your room or the gym." Chris just smiled looking at the badge thinking of what kind of smart ass remark Lena would make in this situation.

"Yea your right." but deep down he was always going to have a shadow of doubt follow him around.

Hours later the shuttle dropped them off at their safe house that was in a small town nearby where the facility was reported to be. The shuttle having a cloaking device made it easy to slip past any Talon detection. As soon as they were unpacked, they geared up and made their way towards the base to scout their best approach to infiltrate.

Being in the snow, everyone was fitted into white camouflage armor that would be near impossible to spot in the snow. They split up into two teams. Genji and Chris were scouting the southwest side where they expected the least amount of resistance, while McCree and Reyes were looking to see what kind of defenses were in place from afar. All of them were linked up on a private comm channel to report any immediate findings.

"Looks like they have 6 watch towers equipped with anti air guns. The east side appears to have a few gaps in their scouts based on their patrol routes and timing." Reyes said looking into the scope studying the guards patterns. "Anything on your end?"

Chris and Genji were scaling a cliff that seemed to be right in the blind spot that Reyes had pointed out on the ship. "This way looks to be a no go. The watch towers can't see us in this position but we have no access point to enter through without needing demolition." Chris pointed out looking around to see if he could spot any other flaws in the buildings design. "I don't see any entry way over this way."

"Perhaps we should see if there are any ways from above." Genji stated. Before Chris could even react Genji started scaling the wall coming to the roof of the building, peering over the roof to make sure he was clear. He swiftly flipped over the ledge gingerly landing on his feet without making a sound. He made his way over to what seemed like a large panel. Genji examined it noticing there was away from hidden from most of the watch towers. It still was in sight of two, but it was a way in.

"I think we have our opening." Genji said. "There appears to be a panel on the roof we can access the building from." Genji looked to see that two towers were in plain sight of the panel. "The towers to the northwest and southwest appear to be the only ones that can see this point, they will need to be dealt with if we this is going to be our route."

"Affirmative." Reyes responded lowering his scope. "Meet back at the safe house. We can plan our attack and strike tonight."

* * *

Back at the watchpoint, Winston was hard at work fixing the slipstream still trying to figure out what happened during the last test run. Torbjorn was also aiding him in hoping to find something mechanically wrong that would explain the delayed return.

"There's nothing wrong here, the ship is running as it should be." Torb said as he hopped off his stool looking at the exhaust ports of the ship. Jack had ordered Winston to keep what happened during the last test flight to himself, saying there was no need to cause a panic when there wasn't a problem. But Winston knew deep down in his gut that something had gone wrong. Something was wrong.

"I guess the circuits must have been overloaded and caused a longer jump than anticipated." Winston said starting to dismiss the curiosity arising from the little mechanic. Winston was hesitant on sending the slipstream on another flight until he was sure he found the issue wrong. "Thanks for your help Torbjorn."

Torbjorn just muttered something to himself almost annoyed while he made his way back to his armory to clean the weapons and work on improvements to models.

"Hey big guy." Lena made her way in as Torb left the hangar. "Why was he here? Everything ok?"

"Oh yes everything is fine, he was just keeping up with the jets maintenance." Winston said so nonchalantly. He had implemented a meter measuring the electrical currents circulating inside the accelerator in hopes of seeing where the energy readings spiked to get a better handle on the situation at hand.

"I've actually been itching to fly for a little while. It's been a couple of days I'm getting antsy." Lena said hopping around.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you are here." The two turned to see Morrison entering the hangar. "I've noticed there hasn't been much progress made in the last couple of days. Why?" Morrison was visibly annoyed at Winston.

"There were a few minor tweaks I needed to make before we resumed testing. And the jet required some standard maintenance. We should be up and running today." Winston's brow furrowed at the tone Jack had with him.

"If you don't mind I'd like to observe your flying Oxton." Jack said to Lena but never broke eye contact with Winston.

"Oh of course, I always liked to show off for an audience." Lena was completely clueless to the tension between Jack and Winston. She hopped in the cockpit of the jet giving a thumbs up. "Ready when you are big guy!" Winston heard her excitement over the comms.

"Ok Lena take her through her course and take it easy."

Lena took off, both Jack and Winston observing the readings n the jet as Lena approached the jumping point. "On my mark Lena." Winston was hesitant. Before Winston could say anything, Jack cut in "Now!" The ship flawlessly made it's blink from point to point with exact precision. Not off by a single mark. Winston almost sighed in relief. The jet flew back around before landing with Lena hopping out of the cockpit.

"Excellent work Oxton. Though the jump seems to be a bit..small for the jet being tested for so long. Why don't we try a larger distance." Jack looked at Winston becoming unsteady.

"We need to take it small steps at a time Jack." Winston responded.

"Awe nonsense I can handle it." Lena said already climbing back into the jet.

Winston sighed and knew he couldn't win. "Alright Lena set course for the jumping point but increase power to mark 4." They were constantly operating on mark 1 which was only "blinking" the jet by about 1000 meters which in terms of flying a jet wasn't that far. Lena was in flight before she set the power to mark 4, she was approaching the jump point. Just as she was about to jump there was a warning message popping up on Winston's monitor. But again before Winston could say anything, Jack cut in "Now Oxton!" There was the sound of a sonic boom in the air and a bright flash of light where Lena's jet was. Then there was nothing. All the monitors and comms all said the single most worrying thing to Winston.

"No signal found."


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the safe house the Blackwatch team was having a hard time agreeing on a plan of attack.

"We need to disable those watchtowers first or we won't be able to get in smoothly." McCree pointed out

"But if we take two watch towers the facility will be put on alert. They likely check up on everyone manning the towers." Genji interjected.

Reyes was keeping quiet not really saying much. He was deep in thought contemplating the best course of action.

"What if two of us man the towers after we take out those inside." All 3 turned looking at Chris. "This might work to our advantage. We split in two pairs again. We take out the officers in the watch towers and then one stays in each of the towers. That way we can keep tabs on if they've detected the other two inside and possibly divert reinforcements if they come." Genji and McCree turned to Gabriel who ultimately had the final say in the end.

"That may just work. But who would operate the towers and who will infiltrate the base." Reyes questioned opened for suggestions. All 4 were silent for a while.

"I can take one of the towers." McCree said tipping his hat down. "Sneaking around has never been my thing anyway."

"I shall occupy the other tower." Genji stated shortly after.

"Well looks like it's you and me kid." Reyes said looking to Chris. "You up for it?" For once since he had been sent on this mission Chris was feeling confident now more than ever before. "You can count on me." Chris replied puffing out his chest.

"Good it's settled then. We'll need to figure out where their data servers are kept." Reyes held up a usb stick. "This is has a program to extract data files from where ever its plugged into. We just need to find their main servers and get as much data as possible. Worst case scenario is we destroy the facility if can't get the data. If we can't get our hands on this information at the very least we will make sure no one does."

"I don't mean to sound skeptical Reyes but how do we know they even have anything of value to us?" Genji questioned, but he seemed to have an ulterior motif for directing the conversation this way. "Perhaps your _source_ had more information that you neglected to share with Morrison?" McCree and Chris both turned to Reyes looking slightly shocked.

Reyes sighed heavily. "Yes, there were certain aspects that Morrison doesn't know about this facility. While yes I said this was most likely a test facility, I know what they are working on here. They're working on some type of process to make super soldiers here. Enhanced abilities, machine like reflexes, anything that would outclass any of us. There are probably other tests going on but we are here for the info on the super soldiers. We need to destroy or take the information, which ever is easier to take. Bottom line is we can't afford for Talon to keep this information." Chris was starting to have thoughts in the back of his head.

Before Chris could even ask any questions at all he was cut off by Reyes. "This is a discussion for another time. Bottom line is we need to be perfectly in sync with our strike. Once we extract the information we well need to destroy the base. There are fuel lines in the lower levels of the base. Once we have the data, Chris and I will make our way down there and plant C4 on the lines. Timing will be critical here, once we have them planted, McCree and Genji will head back to the safe house and call for extraction. They will likely be aware of our presence so we will need to move fast." Everyone nodded in agreement. "We will begin at midnight tonight."

Chris walked to his room with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Why is Gabriel holding back on information?_ He sat down and decided to try and call Lena, they haven't talked since he left the watchpoint. The phone rang a couple of times before it went to her voicemail. _Thats weird, she's usually done with her flying by now, maybe Winston decided to fit in a few more test flights for the day._ Chris looked at the time on the phone _. Although this is pretty late for them to still be doing test flights._ Now Chris was starting to get lost in his thoughts even more. Reyes knocked on his door as he came in to his room.

McCree came knocking on his door walking in, "Hey we're all going to get some food if you want to come. You good?

"Huh oh yea it's just..Lena isn't answering her phone." Chris seemed to snap out of his trance.

"I'm sure she's probably busy. Everything's fine." McCree patted his shoulder. "Come on and eat some food."

* * *

Lena felt dazed for a bit. She didn't remember getting out of the jet, or landing it for that matter.

"What were you thinking?!" Winston yelled at Jack frantically typing on his pad trying to lock onto Lena's coordinates with no luck. Jack was still not exactly sure what had happened.

"Wha..what happened."

"I don't know Jack! That's why were taking these tests slow because I was still trying to figure out what happened the last time she..vanished. Cranking up the power is NOT the way to solve the problem."

Lena walked up to the two that were in an intense argument.

"What happened guys?" Lena asked them both. They ignored her.

"You were going too slow, Talon probably already has this jet perfected we couldn't afford to beat around the bush." Jack yelled back.

"Do you think Talon cares what happens to their test subjects when they go wrong? We aren't Talon stop trying to compete in a race with them. Do you even care what happened to Lena?"

"Oxton knew what she signed up for with these flights." This response infuriated Winston to the point he roared in anger.

"Guys I'm fine I'm right here." Lena waved around her arms. Still no response.

Reinhardt and Angela came to the hangar to see what was with all the commotion when they saw Winston about to pounce on Jack. Reinhardt jumped at Winston holding him back as Jack staggered backwards, never really seeing Winston when his primal rage was let loose.

"Calm down Winston!" Reindhardt said trying to hold him back losing ground. It took a little while before Winston finally regained his composure.

"Whats going on here?" Angela finally asked when all the yelling subsided.

"The slipstream is gone." Winston said coldly going back to his computer typing away trying to see if the jet reappeared somewhere. Anywhere.

"The slipstream is gone..what about Lena?" Angela asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Gone too."

"Angie I'm right here!" she ran to Angela trying to give her a hug but she phased right through her. Lena was astonished with what happened. She looked at her arms becoming more and more transparent. She was fading away.


	15. Chapter 15

The time was approaching. The Blackwatch team was getting into position. Chris and Gabriel were in position on the roof of the building waiting for the signal from Genji and McCree. Genji was easily making his way up the tower seeing two guards. One sitting and one with a sniper rifle. He swiftly struck one with his blade, cutting his head clean off. before he through a knife through the throat of the other, both dying swiftly by the ninja. "I'm in position." Genji said.

McCree was taking a little longer getting to the top of his tower. He finally made it to the top to meet the same sight Genji did at his. One sniper, one sitting at a screen. McCree tossed a flashbang before rolling his way over the ledge towrds the two. Shooting both clean through the head with a silenced pistol. He couldn't take his peacekeeper for it was a loud gun. "Your all clear." McCree said taking a seat in the chair kicking his legs up on the desk.

Reyes and Chris approached the panel and made work to carefully dislodge the glass without making too much noise. Chris was first to drop down scanning the hall to see if anyone was approaching their position. He waved Reyes down as they paused for a moment. "No alarms you are good to go." Genji said over the comms. They made their way down the hallway peeking every corner to see if they were approached by any of the officers.

"Our best bet is to split up to make this as quick as possible." Reyes gave Chris all the C4 charges. Make your way down to the fuel lines and we will meet up at the at the south west side of the building. Let me know when you are on your way to the rendezvous point." Reyes said to him. Chris nodded and started to make his way to the lower levels.

Reyes was making his way to the stairs, pulling up a hologram schematic to make sure he was heading the right way. He made is way down a couple of flights of stairs before he approached a door. _Should be in here,_ he thought to himself. He brought out a small device and placed it on the door hacking the keypad and proceeded to unlock the door. He closed the door behind and turned to see a lab desk with notes written down and a computer as well. "Bingo." He smirked

Chris was stealthily making his way to the basement, carefully avoiding any guards he was coming across. He was making good progress before he came across two guards around the corner. One guard made a move towards is gun to which Chris lunged at him knocking him down as one of his blades went straight through his throat. The other one was running to alert the others. Chris got up quickly and and dove for his legs tripping him up. Chris mounted his back and snapped his neck before he could make any noise. _That was too close_. He continued to what looked like an engineering room. Equipment was all over the place, ranging from mech suits to some kind of war heads.

 _Geez this place is stacked_. He found the fuel pipes Gabriel was talking about and went to work quick attaching the C4 as instructed. "C4 is hot and ready. Making my way to the rendezvous point now." Chris said into his earpiece.

"Affirmative. Almost done here." Reyes said back.

Chris started to make his way out of the room before he glanced down at some notes that were laying down on a desk. He picked one up and saw they were blueprints for warheads. But they weren't just any warheads. He noticed that the schematic had some kind of generator looking device attached to the bombs. "Warp bombs" was titled on the front page of the notes. _These kind of look like the same type of generator for-_

Suddenly he was decked in the back sent flying across the room crashing into the wall. _Fuck that hurt._ He got up slightly dazed and saw a huge man charging at him with a huge golden fist. Chris gathered his bearings and dodged the punch that sent a hole in the wall behind him. Chris transitioned to a straight kick right into the mans gut staggering him back a bit. Chris unsheathed both his blades and lunged at the man. With no effort whatsoever the man stopped his attack picking him up with his golden hand and pinned him to the ground with a huge thud.

"Insolent little pest." The man muttered as he tossed Chris aside like a rag doll. _I'm going to have to go loud on this one_. "Guys I'm having some trouble here." Chris said trying to catch his breath from the wind being knocked out of him. "Guys?"

"Your communications won't work in here." The man said approaching Chris ready to go another round. _I got to think of something._ Chris upholstered both of his pistols emptying both clips into the man, which he just blocked with his golden arm. When the man lowered his arm, he was saw Chris flying at him. Chris nailed him across the jaw with a cab and unleashed an impressive combo that followed the punch with a jab to the gut. The man hunched over in pain. Chris came in to finish him off with one of his blades when the man, surprisingly swift for his size, avoided the blade the blade and grabbed Chris arm and pinned him in a submissive position. The man held Chris' arm behind his back about to break his arm from the pressure he was applying to him.

"Your an amateur with your tactics" The man said.

"Am I now?" Chris said, as he dislocated his own shoulder to break free of the pin flipped around and stabbed the man in the back, digging his blade as deep as he could to stagger the man. Chris kicked the man in the back sending him flying forward. He sprinted out of the room holding arm as he was in a lot of agony. As he started to come up a few flights of stairs he tapped on his communicator.

"Guys, you there?"

"There you are what took you so long? we are all in position waiting for you." Reyes hissed back into the comms.

"Had a minor set back, making my way to the rendezvous point now."

Chris was racing through the stair cases until he made it to the panel they had come in from. _Shit I can't climb up with my arm like this._ _I'll have to improvise now._ He looked and saw a window and looked to see how far the drop was. _This might hurt a_ little. He ran went to get a running start before sprinting and leaping through the window and hoping the snow was going to be enough to break his fall.

Reyes looked up after he heard the crash to see Chris plummeting from the window. "What the fuck is he doing." Reyes said running to where Chris had practically landed flat on his back from the fall.

"Are you nuts?" Reyes said as he was helping him up.

Chris just chuckled before he raised his hand holding the detonator. "Let the fireworks begin." He pressed the button waiting for a spectacular explosion only to be severely disappointed. "What no!" Chris pressed the button a few more times. He then realized why it wasn't working.

"That room had some kind of jamming field there. I couldn't get my comms to work in there either. Whatever it is must be jamming the detonators signal too." Chris said

"We can't worry about that now, we've got to go now they'll be looking for us."

Chris nodded as they sprinted back to the safe house where Genji and McCree were waiting for them with the shuttle.

"You get the data?" Reyes nodded holding up the usb stick

"Wiped their files and uploaded a virus to corrupt any files I might have missed." Reyes added. The two made their way back where they met up with Genji and McCree. They all boarded the shuttle. Chris sat down holding his shoulder still in a lot of pain. But they did it. Mission accomplished.


	16. Chapter 16

"Boy you got pretty messed up." McCree said as he was straightening Chris' arm out. Chris had cuts on his face and down his arm. Not to even mention what his body looked like from all the impacts and blows he took.

"Just hurry up and get it over with- *CRACK* OH that hurt like a son of a bitch!" Chris yelped out holding his arm after McCree popped his shoulder back into place. "That almost hurt worse than popping it out." Chris started to massage his shoulder hoping it would ease the pain.

"Talon mercs too much for you to handle?" McCree was poking fun at Chris for this being the second time Talon had messed him up on a mission, though this time was less serious.

"Tough to have the upper hand when your opponent HAS a metal hand." The other three's eyes went wide before they all met their gaze.

"You mean to tell me you took on Akande Ogundimu?" Reyes asked finally taking his attention from the usb stick he had.

"Who's that?" Chris was completely lost at the severity of this revelation.

"Son you just took on Doomfist and lived to tell the tale." McCree said.

"That just shows how high priority this base was to Talon if he was present there." Reyes added.

Chris was still lost as to how important this revelation was. He had heard of Doomfist but only from articles, it was believed he was trying to keep a low profile since his escape from prison.

"Well I would have beaten him if he didn't get a cheap shot on me." Chris said leaning back in his seat trying to relax from the adrenaline rush.

"Good job handling yourself out there. Very few would have made it out of that situation alive or in one piece." McCree tipped his hat to Chris as a show of respect. Chris just wanted to get back to the watchpoint so he could take it easy for a little bit. His body was becoming increasingly sore the longer he stayed still.

The shuttle approached the watchpoint in a short time. There was no greeting party on the launch pad this time around. Chris staggered his way off the shuttle, hobbling towards Angela's office. He knew he would have to sit in on the teams debriefing to Morrison but he thought it would be smarter to be examined first.

"I'll let you know when Morrison wants to see us." Reyes said as he made a B line to Winston's lab to get the data analyzed on the usb stick. Chris nodded as he continued his way to Angela's office. Though on his way there he started to hear a faint cry in the distance that was soon overshadowed with yelling. Chris almost forgot about his pain and started to jog down the hall to see what was going on. As he got closer and closer to the noises, he saw Winston being escorted out by Reinhardt.

"Hey!" Chris yelled at the two. Both turned around and Winston's face dropped even more. They both turned back around as Chris thought he heard Winston mutter something under his breath.

"I don't have the heart to tell him."

That familiar sinking feeling started to set in. He turned into the room that Winston came from to see Morrison standing with his head down and his arms folded. Angela was in there too with her eyes red, she looked like she had been crying.

"What's going on?" Jack turned to see Chris standing in the doorway and he turned back around. Angela on the other hand looked like the sight of Chris was starting to bring back tears in her eyes. Chris walked up to put a comforting hand on the doctor clearly in distress. "What happened?" Jack just took a heavy sigh. Then it started to sink in. Chris looked around to see if Lena was anywhere nearby.

Chris finally asked the question that seemed to stab Angela in the heart. "Where's Lena?"

Angela started to tear up even more looking away from Chris, she pointed to Jack and looked away, turning her back to both Chris and Jack. Chris went up to Jack and asked again, "Where's Lena?"

"There was an oversight on one of her flights." Jack stated coldly.

Chris started to furrow his brow at Jack "Where's Lena?" He asked again this time with more force in his voice.

Jack turned to Chris and looked him dead in his eyes. "She's gone son. She was a fantastic pilot and she will be remembered for the sacrifice she made." Chris started to breathe heavy and clenched his fists to the point blood was starting to come from the palms of his hands.

"What. Happened." Chris was visibly upset and looked like he was about to lose it completely.

"Winston and I initiated a test flight with increased power to the drives, I thought it would be to our benefit if we pushed to see what the slipstream could do if-" Jack was interrupted as Chris struck him in the face knocking him back against the wall. Chris started an onslaught of strikes against the commander. He lost it. He lost the one thing that was keeping him grounded from losing his mind and slipping into a deeper depression. "Where's Lena?!" He just kept repeating the question as the assault continued. Chris finally felt a pair of hands restraining him and pulling him back.

"Stand down Chris." It was Reyes. Chris snapped back to reality. He lost all control and broke down tears flowing down his cheeks. "She's gone. She's gone. My brown eyed girl is gone. My Lena." Reyes carefully handed him off to McCree who was there to help Reyes.

"Take him to Angela's office. McCree nodded and helped Chris along who was followed by Angela. It was now just the Reyes and Morrison who was spitting out blood from the blows he took from Chris.

"What did you do?" Reyes asked coldly. Jack got to his feet composing himself. "Gabe, you know soldiers fall. It's just the cost of what we do." There was a long silence between the two. Reyes shook his head and turned to exit the room before he stopped before leaving.

"She wasn't a soldier Jack."

* * *

Angela had composed herself from the encounter earlier. Chris on the other hand was having a tougher time. He was sitting on the examination table getting treatment from his scrap with Doomfist on the mission. McCree was sitting in one of the chairs waiting for the examination to be over with. Chris hadn't said anything since his outburst against Jack. He felt a numbing pain that didn't seem to let up at all.

"You don't have to babysit me Jesse." Chris said still starring down not making eye contact. He never called McCree by his first name. Jesse knew he was hurting. Outside the Blackwatch team Lena was the only one Chris opened up to, probably more to Lena at this point.

"two buds going drinking isn't considered babysitting is it?" McCree said trying to get Chris to look up. Chris finally raised his head looking at him.

"I'm not going." Chris tried shutting him down.

"Look you've had a long day bud, and a lot weighing you down. Plus it's tradition we go after a mission."

"Genji never goes." Chris looked back down.

"He's not much of a drinker." McCree said shrugging his shoulders.

"I think it might be a good idea." Angela interjected. "It's never healthy to stay isolated and alone, try going out." Chris looked up at Angela and looked back down.

"With all due respect guys, I really don't feel like doing much of anything right now."

"Which is the perfect time to go out and have a few." McCree was obviously wasn't going to let this go.

Chris let a huge sigh, "Fine. Are we done her doc?"

"You've got a couple of bruised ribs but nothing too serious. You're good to go."

Chris got up and followed McCree out and into town to the local bar they always went to. Gabriel was already there. They were pounding drinks down, Reyes and McCree talked about random stuff here and there. Chris was staying silent just trying to fly under the radar. McCree nudged Gabriel and motioned to Chris.

"To a job well done gentleman." Reyes raised his glass to toast their mission.

McCree and Chris raised their glasses too.

"And..to Lena. A good pilot, and an even better friend." Chris added to the toast being the first thing he really said all night. They finished their drinks off before calling it a night.

* * *

 _Buildings crumpling down. He wakes up to see his brother off in the distance._

 _"Over here Chris!"_

 _He gets up to run to him, something grabs his legs, he struggles to to get away._

 _He turns to see it's Doomfist holding him down._

 _"Amateur." He kicks him away. "Not this time, I'll make it this time._

 _He approaches Greg "lift this up Chris"_

 _He looks around..this isn't home. He sees the Overwatch logo on the destroyed building._

 _He helps Greg lift the ruble up. He sees Lena's body lifeless and motionless. He staggers back, "no..no no no no this isn't right."_

 _A large shadow covers him, Doomfist stands over him. "You're next." He braces for the impact of the punch._

Chris gasps as he wakes up drenched in sweat. Breathing heavy he looks around his room and sees the badge that Lena gave him sitting on the table. He picks it up and holds it tight slumping back in his bed. He turns to his side cradling himself.

 _I can't do this without you Lena. I need you. I can't go on without you._

Tears start to stream down his face. He was feeling alone more now than ever before.


	17. Chapter 17

It was 2 a.m. and Chris had no intention of going back to sleep. The visions of his dream were burned into his brain, cursed with not being able to forget what he saw. He was wondering around the watchpoint trying to pass the time anyway he could, before he decided to hit the weight room and take his stress out on the heavy bag. He put on his headphones and started making quick work of the bag. He was getting lost in the dance he was having, striking the bag shuffling his footing to change angles and striking even harder. The music was distracting him somewhat, but not enough to keep his mind completely occupied.

 _Over here Chris help me lift this up._

 _He runs over to help lift up the ruble. There she is. Lifeless hazel eyes._

 _Not fast enough. Not strong enough. One more on your hands._

His hands clenching harder. His fighting form becoming less disciplined as the pain the sight of that dream brought him made him strike the bag with a wild flail. His eyes closed tight as the tears started to well up. He caught himself losing control. Breathing heavy and steadying the punching bag, Chris took a seat trying to regain his composure.

"It's been a while since I've seen you here this early my friend." Chris looked up to see Reinhardt walking in with a towel slung over his shoulder. Chris didn't say anything back, he was in no mood to talk to anyone right now. He just slumped over still trying to catch his breath. Reinhardt sat next to and his tone shifted from a cheerful one to a more serious.

"I'm sorry about your friend, I know it's hard-"

"Don't," Chris said still breathing heavy. It was clear he was still trying to fight back tears. "Just don't." Reinhardt stayed quiet to let Chris break the silence if he wanted to. "I don't want to hear any more apologies, I just," Chris paused to take a deep breath, "I can't go on." Reinhardt didn't say anything back. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Live with honor." Was all Reinhardt said. "The crusaders have a motto that we always hold true. Live with honor. Die with glory." Chris kind of missed the point of the motto. "You live with honor by honoring the fallen. My old friend taught me that, and I carry on his legacy, when I took his place to come to Overwatch." Chris nodded before leaving to go get some air. He looked down at his phone to see he had only managed to kill 2 hours. _Is this how all the nights are going to be_. Then he caught glimpse of his background on his phone. It was a picture of him and Lena after the night of his first mission. They both had a bit of a drunk smile in the photo. Chris let out a heavy sigh before hearing a noise that sounded like it came from the hangar.

He walked over and peered his head through the door to see Winston hard at work, but what he was working on was unknown to Chris. He stumbled over some machinery on the ground startling Winston.

"Oh, good evening Chris. I didn't know you were awake." Winston turned to his computer typing away.

"Can't sleep, I've been up for a while. If you don't mind me asking what are you doing?" Chris sat down next to Winston.

"Still trying to, well find an explanation for what malfunctioned during the last flight. You see I installed this circuit monitor on the jet to detect surges in power." Winston started to ramble on about the technical aspects of the jet that completely flew over Chris' head. Until he said something a little daunting.

"The last time this happened there was a 'delay', for lack of a better term, from her arrival after her blink. However, when we increased the distance for her jump, the monitor was completely overwhelmed and the core overloaded."

Chris' eye perked up a bit, "Wait so your saying there's a possibility she could just reappear?"

"I don't think so. This was different. The delay with her first jump she still blinked normally, this seemed like more of the jet detonating." The answer defeated Chris that much more.

"I think I'm going to quit Overwatch." The response was a bit random but one that caught the attention of Winston. "I can't keep myself here without being reminded of her. It's just..too painful." Chris didn't really expect Winston to respond as he got up to exit the hangar.

"What would Lena say to that?"

Chris paused in his footsteps and turned to see a surprisingly annoyed Winston get up from his desk chair. "You were all she talked about during our tests, how she thought you were so brave for taking on your past and using it as motivation to do something good. You were the epitome of what Overwatch stood for in her eyes." Winston took a heavy breath before removing his glasses, "Don't you dare prove her wrong." Chris didn't say anything back but just left. Chris staggered down the hallway, maybe from being exhausted, but Chris just leaned up against the wall and slumped to the floor. It seemed like he lost all will to keep walking. He felt as though the wind was taken out of his sails. The wind being in the form of that hazel eyed girl whos infectious giggle and impeccable timing would always bring him out of his thoughts of doubt. Then he started to think about what they talked about. The fact that he was here was one of the reasons she was so attracted to him.

 _"Live for honor."_ The words that echoed from Reinhardt earlier had more meaning now. The words clicked into place all of a sudden. "I have to." Chris muttered to himself. "I have to keep going."

Chris was startled to his feet when he heard someone walking down the hall approaching him. Chris looked to see it was none other than commander Morrison, who Chris hadn't spoken to since his outburst. Chris stood up straight trying to wipe the tears from his eyes as Jack met his stare.

"Chris." Jack acknowledged him seemlessly not breaking his stride.

"Sir?" Chris grabbed his shoulder to get his attention. Jack stopped but didn't turn to look at him.

"I'd like to take the time to apologize for my actions yesterday. I..I wasn't thinking clearly and my actions were out of line."

Jack finally turned to see Chris. He looked like a mess. The red puffy eyes were clear signs he had been crying, he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"We all react to loss in different ways." Chris looked down sensing Jack's tone was not a forgiving one. "Keep your head up kid. You can't see what's coming if you keep looking down like that." Jack said as he continued on down the hall.

 _I guess that could have gone worse._ Chris made his way down to Angela's office to see if she was already in or not. It was way before her office hours but he hoped she would see him again. He knocked on the door. no answer. _Guess it is still early_.

"Chris, what are you doing here so early." Angela asked as she was walking to her office with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"I was hoping you could spare some time to talk for a bit."

"Is everything ok?"

Chris looked down. "The dreams are coming back Angela. But they're more vivid."

"Come inside we can talk more there."

* * *

"What did they take?" An omnic voice asked

"Everything off of the hard drives, wiped them clean too." Akande responded

"I see. It would appear Overwatch has a means of gathering some rather delicate information wouldn't you agree."

"It would seem so."

"Deal with it, take out the new weapon for a test would you? I'm curious how she performs in the field."

"Understood." Akande responded as the hologram vanished. He turned to enter a medical facility with a number of doctors

"Maximilian wishes for her to accompany me on a mission." Akande demanded.

"With all due respect sir, she's failed multiple testings. The conditioning is not complete and the subject isn't ready for a full on- *GLARK*. Akande gripped the doctors throat with a tight hold. "I didn't ask for your opinion. I gave you orders." He snapped the doctors neck as the body crumpled to the floor. "Any other objections?"

The room fell silent. "Good."

The doctors woke the woman up from a sedated state. She looked at Akande and sat up with a blank stare.

"Are you ready for your first mission?"

The woman looked around like she was trying to figure out where she was.

"HEY!" The woman's attention was brought back to Akande. "I said are you ready."

The woman looked down before looking back up to Akande with her golden eyes.

"Qui."


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you see in these dreams you are having?" Angela asked as Chris sat across from her at her desk.

"It's the same as before." The images haunted his mind and his vision. "Only this time I see.." He paused as his eyes welled up slightly before regaining his composure. "I see Lena. Dead. Before I never made it to my brother but this time I did. It's like I'm on autopilot in the dream. I'm not really in control of my actions I just..do it. Like it's a script or something. I mean I've had these dreams before but this was the first time..Lena was in them."

"I see." Was all Angela said back at his explanation. "You put too much blame on yourself for everything that has happened in your life. Things that are out of your control. You'll drive yourself mad if you continue with this mindset. I know it's easier said than done but you can't keep thinking like this." Angela wrote some notes down on her pad before taking a big sigh. "Chris, as long as you are a foot soldier for Overwatch, these dreams won't get better. You have PTSD, and as long as you are putting yourself through this ordeal it will only get worse. Honestly I would seriously reconsider if you really want to continue down this path."

Chris' hands balled up in a fist. His rage was building from what the doctor just told him. "You're telling me to quit the only life I have right now, the only family I have now?" Chris took a few deep breathes to recompose himself feeling the rage starting to get the better of him. "Angela my life isn't exactly ideal to say the least right now. I hate it if I'm being completely honest. Ever since Lena came into my life, I felt like I had been..brought back to life. I was running on auto pilot since being here. I was just going through the motions. Not to say I don't want to be here, but I had no where else to go. Lena told me herself that was one of the reasons why she loved me. What kind of person would I be if I let her down now." Chris got up from his chair and was on his way out the door before he stopped right at the exit.

"If you had someone who believed in you when you don't, wouldn't you feel obligated to live up to their vision of you?"

Angela didn't mean any disrespect from her comment, it was only her professional opinion. "I understand." Was all Angela said.

Chris going to try and catch some sleep since he had been up all night before he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 _Meeting in Morrison's office in 5._

* * *

"We don't know the side effects of these tests, We can't even think of testing this on anyone!"

Chris came in to Morrison's office to hear Gabriel and Jack arguing about what to do with the data they had retrieved on the previous mission.

"What's all the yelling about?" Chris asked.

"The angry couple are at it again." McCree said sarcastically sitting in the corner.

"We'll discuss this later Gabriel. Right now we have another mission, however this will be a little more difficult. We finally have enough evidence to link Antonio Bartalotti to Talon. Along with the video evidence of the arms deal in Egypt that went down, we also have audio of him and Doomfist discussing details on a "weapon 0". We can only assume this soldier is the result of this tampering Talon has done. You will need to be discreet in apprehending Antonio. He will likely be heavily guarded." Morrison placed the dossier of Antonio down on his desk. Everyone nodded and started to prepare.

"Chris." Reyes pulled him aside after everyone was leaving. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm going to have you sit out this one. I think with everything that has happened the past couple of days it would be best for you to take this time to get your head straight."

 _Not him too. I can't stop now._

"Gabriel don't take this away from me. I need this, I need to do something. This place has become..too quiet for my own taste."

Reyes knew exactly what he was referring to. Lena was always the life of the room. Things had become ominously quiet ever since she was gone. Reyes struggled to find the words to comfort him, or let him down easy until Genji came over and broke the silence.

"A clouded mind will only make things more difficult for yourself and us, especially on a mission of this importance."

"He's right Chris."

Before Chris could even say anything else McCree pulled him aside too.

"Look kid I've been there, I've lost loved ones too. Doing something like this ain't gonna bring em back. Take some time to mourn, it will do you some good."

Chris didn't want to hear it from him too. But he knew he was right. Chris let out a sigh and nodded his head. "Ok."

The other 3 made their way to the shuttle pad leaving Chris behind. He was left fiddling with the badge that was the only thing he had left from Lena.

 _I need you now more than ever._

* * *

Akande and the assassin they had dubbed Widowmaker, were on a small transport making their way to the slums of Mexico to carry out their mission handed down to them. Their informant was becoming more trouble than she was worth. And seeing she had a lot of intel on Talon, she was a priority target.

"I'll lead in first. Get to high ground she will likely make a run for it as soon as she sees me." Akande barked at her.

Widowmaker nodded electing to stay silent. The shuttle dropped them off and they moved quick, trying to get as much of a drop on her as possible. Widowmaker grappled to a rooftop and took point as ordered. Akande walked up to a normal looking house and knocked on the door. He was greeted by one a younger woman and a much shorter one than Akande.

"Crab claw what are you doing here." She also had an annoying sense of humor.

"Sombra, we need to talk." Akande barked as he pushed his way inside. They both retreated inside to where Sombra took a seat, Akande was roaming around investigating the home a little.

"You know Overwatch hit one of our facilities recently." Akande said still walking around.

"Well you know them, always on the hunt." Sombra said turning to her monitor typing some things. She was already 5 steps ahead of Akande already planning her escape.

"That's not it," Akande said, "They hit one of the facilities that was hidden from everyone, including low ranks in Talon. Which means someone tipped them off." Sombra slowly reached for her gun under the table as Akande approached her.

"What makes you think it was me?" Sombra asked gripping her gun tighter under the table.

"Your only loyal to the highest bidder, which means you can easily be bought." Akande cocked his fist back to strike, Sombra ducked and rolled under the table. She brought up her holopad and disabled Akande's arm before he could strike again. She brought up her pistol before a sniper shot pierced the window knocking her gun away. Akande made a move to restrain the hacker before she disappeared into an alley way where she had her translocater planted. She was always 2 steps ahead of everyone. She grabbed the bag she packed and started to move out.

Widowmaker activated her visor to locate Sombra. She quickly picked up on her heat signature and sprinted towards her. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, using her grapple she quickly closed the distance and dropped down firing her smg. Sombra took cover behind a corner and activated her cloak. Widowmaker turned the corner to nothing.

Sombra slipped behind Widowmaker holding her from behind preventing her from turning around.

"They must be desperate if they are trying to use you, Amélie." Widowmaker suddenly had bunch of memories rush through her head, but they were hazy. The name was foreign to her, but yet seemed so familiar. A piercing pain shot through her head as she hunched over grabbing her temples trying desperately to ease the pain.

Sombra lifted an eye brow at the sniper who was clearly in agony. She lowered herself so that she was face to face with the sniper.

"There may be hope for you yet." Sombra said as she heard the stomping of what could only be Doomfist closing in on them. "I'll be in touch chica." Just as Doomfist rounded the corner, Sombra was gone in a purple flash.

Akande was disappointed to say the least. Widowmaker was staggering to her feet, before she was grabbed by her throat and lifted against the wall. "You allowed her to escape. Failure won't be tolerated here." Widow was gasping for air before she muttered out.

"Kill me. Do it."

Akande dropped her on the ground and turned to call for a transport. Widow was still gasping for air.

"Come. We shall explain to the council how you are still not ready."

Widow was not familiar with the council. Through the memories she did have, she knew the structure of Talon. She knew this wasn't going to end well for her.

* * *

Sombra was long gone from Mexico, already on a plane. She brought out her laptop and started to type away.

 _I'm going to need some help for this one._

She pulled up one of her contacts to message. She waited, no response.

 _Now of all times Gabby you ignore me_.

She went through his contacts and saw a recently new one since the last time she hacked his phone.

 _Bingo._

She started typing away as a smirk grew larger on her face.

Just like that Chris' phone buzzed. He pulled his phone up to see a number he didn't recognize at all.

 _Meet me at these coordinates tomorrow morning don't be late._

Chris didn't pay any mind to it pocketing his phone and continued to go about his day. Until he felt his phone buzz again this time with images and a message. The pictures appeared to be surveillance footage of what looked like the slipstream.

 _It's a shame what happened to your friend._

Chris paused and wondered what he should do, nobody seemed to want him for anything. He thought long and hard before he had one simple thought cross his mind.

 _What do I have to lose?_


	19. Chapter 19

Another sleepless night was awaiting Chris. But not for the same reasons as before. He was still contemplating on how he should approach this. Looking at his phone with the messages from this unknown sender, knowing very delicate information, thoughts plagued his mind. _How does this person know about the slipstream? More importantly how does this person know of my relationship with Lena?_ At first he was pretty quick to meet this person. But then he started to really think, what if this is a trap? Talon isn't above using such tactics as this, but how did they get this much info? He certainly wasn't important enough to know anything of value to Talon. He was getting lost in his thoughts.

"This is when I need you the most." He muttered to himself. He always had talked to Lena when he was on the brink of a big decision, or if he needed guidance. She always seemed to have the right things to say. She had a knack for that. _I have to go. What if they know something._ Although the general consensus was that Lena was killed in action during the test flight, nobody could really say what exactly was her fate. Winston still hadn't the faintest idea on what became of the jet during that test flight.

"I can't risk not exploring every option." Chris finally setting his mind straight getting ready and making his way to the shuttles. He had suited himself up in his on field gear. He said he was going to go, but not unarmed. He had a small sac of some things he was bringing slumped over his shoulder, boarding the small shuttle. He thought it would be better if he would just leave without asking and explain himself when he returned. It would only hold him up trying to explain the situation.."Chris? What are you doing?"

Chris froze in his tracks and turned to meet the gaze of a half awake Winston who had fallen asleep at his work station in the hangar. _Fuck, how could I miss a big fucking gorilla._ Chris dropped his sac and walked over to Winston.

"I'm taking a shuttle for..private matters." Chris was being intentionally vague trying to give as little details as possible.

"Private matters?" Winston questioned rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses on. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say Commander Morrison doesn't know about this little endeavor." Chris looked down ashamed.

"Don't tell him I need to do this." Chris pleaded.

"What is it you need to do?" Winston finally asked.

Chris was hesitant to respond before showing Winston the messages on his phone along with the images. "I don't know who this person is or why they are wanting to meet with me but I have to find out why, and if it means finding out what happened to Lena," Chris paused for second "I just have to do this Winston."

"Believe me I want to try and find a way to bring Lena back to Chris, but it doesn't look like it is likely to happen."

"Winston you yourself said there was no debris, no sign of the jet. Which means she could still be out there somewhere! I'm not willing to give up on her. If there is the slightest chance to even finding out what happened to her..Winston I have to do this."

Winston let out a heavy sigh. "Be careful Chris. I'll tell Jack you are scouting something for me. Don't take too long."

Chris nodded at him before tossing his sac on the shuttle and taking off not knowing what he was going to come across in this meeting.

* * *

"She got away?" The hologram figured asked. Akande and Widowmaker were meeting with the Talon council to inform them of their failure to take out Sombra.

"Yes." Akande answers were short, he knew not to speak out of turn in front of the council.

"And what is to made of our little prototype?" Another hologram figure asked. Widowmaker refused to make eye contact with anyone keeping her stare to the floor.

"Scrap her. She failed her objective. And with the research wiped from the Alaskan base we would be starting from scratch all over again. She's a waste." Akande's response was filled with disdain. Widow still remained still not raising her head an inch despite being the center of attention at this point.

"We've invested a lot of time and money into funding the research that created her. It would a bit of a waste to scrap her now don't you agree?" The council seemed to discuss among themselves.

"I believe I should have at least some say in my project don't you." A red headed woman walked in the meeting.

"Ah Dr. O'Deorain so glad you could join us. Tell us what do you make of your little experiment here."

Moira looked over at the woman still looking straight down. "The data might have been lost but I believe salvage her and make her functional to your liking."

Akande's disgust was growing more visible, he did not have any faith in this experiment panning out. The fact that she was the cause of the failed mission didn't help sway his opinion.

"Good it's settled. Akande, we will discuss your next move towards apprehending Sombra. Doctor, if you could take your project and get to work."

Moira nodded and motioned for Widow to follow her. Widow ignored her at first just standing there motionless. Moira wasn't one of patience, she tapped a control on her wrist pad that sent a slight jolt through Widowmaker causing her to flinch slightly.

"The voltage will increase each time you make me use this. Don't make me repeat myself." Moira said in a cold tone. Widow didn't acknowledge her but followed her out of the room. The two were making their way to the lab, a place that Widow knew far too well.

"What happened out there? Akande indicated you froze up." Moira asked as she was hooking scanners up to Widow's head to monitor her brain activity. Still no response. Moira tapped the control again causing Widow to flinch and wince in a little pain. "I asked you a question."

"She called me Amélie." Widow spat out. "The name caused some..visions to run through my mind." Widow was still uncertain what she saw in her visions, but Moira knew exactly what had happened.

"I see." Moira turned and started to tap on a needle making sure it was working. This caught Widow's attention. She knew what was going to come next. She didn't show any fear on her face, but every nerve in her body was screaming for her to run. Moira turned to inject the substance into Widow's neck when she noticed Widow's gaze on the needle.

"It's either the needle or I crack you open fully awake. Your choice."

Widow looked down to the ground and slightly leaned her head to the side giving Moira an easier time to proceed with her procedure. She jabbed the needle in her neck and fully injected the substance in her. The room became hazy for Widow. This was what she hated. The fuzzy visions before her body started burning until she passed out. A forced sleep that would welcome horrid dreams. She fell back on the table finally succumbing to the sedative, fully at the mercy of the doctor until they woke her up again.

* * *

Chris was arriving at his destination, though he had no idea what he was getting himself into. As the shuttle landed Chris gathered both his sidearms and made sure his blades were fully functional. _Can't be too careful_ , he thought to himself about to exit the shuttle. The rendezvous point was very secluded from anywhere but it looked to be a little further up the hill. He crept his way there, being very cautious of his surroundings. When he got to the top, there was nothing. Chris was being so anxious this whole time and then to see nothing, was like a punch in the gut. He slumped his shoulders holstering both his sidearms. _Somehow I knew this was just a fools errand._ Just as he thought that, he heard what seemed like a loud humming noise behind him.

"Coming fully armed? I'm beginning to think you don't trust me."

Chris jumped and turned to see the Mexican woman with her gun pointed at Chris.

"I could say the same about you. But you already seemed to know me, who are you."

Sombra smirked and lowered her gun, "Someone who just knows a lot."

"Maybe too much for her own good." Chris added

"Sombra shrugged, "Knowledge is a means to have the upper hand on you. People will always pay for information, that's why you're here aren't you?" Chris was trying to keep his cool but this smart ass was starting to get ti him a little.

"I'm here because you know something about the sliptream do you not? If not you're wasting my time."

"Oh yea that. Thought that might get your attention. You seemed so invested in that jet, you must really like flying huh, or someone who flies." She teased him again. Chris was losing his patience with her again.

"What do you want?" Chris asked. "You obviously need me for something to be teasing me to come out here in the middle of no where."

"What if I told you your little friend isn't dead." She smirked knowing this would peek his interest. Chris looked at her still uneasy whether or not he should really believe anything she was saying.

"The tech you guys were trying to perfect has already been perfected and tested by Talon." Sombra indicated her from her holopad pulling up schematics of a generator that wasn't so foreign to Chris. He didn't have a grasp on any of the technical aspects of it. Then he approached Sombra examining the picture closer.

"That generator..that's what they put on the warp bombs or whatever they're called."

Sombra raised her brow and put her schematic away, "How do you know that?"

"I saw some blueprints in passing when I was on a mission infiltrating a Talon base in Alaska. I didn't think much of it at the time."

"They've been testing them for years, at first they couldn't accurately map out their locations for their..re entry. There was an incident about 3 years ago where one of their bombs detonated over a city." Chris was taken back. Before Chris could ask if she was talking about what killed his family, she nodded, "It was them."

"You couldn't know all of this unless.." Then it dawned on Chris before he could spit it out. "Your with Talon." Chris said as he drew his side arms and pointed them at Sombra itching to pull the trigger. Sombra just snickered a little pushing his guns to the side.

"I'm no more a part of Talon than I am a part of Overwatch." Chris was confused by her statement as he raised his brow lowering his guns slightly. "How do you think you guys found out about the base in Alaska?"

Chris was tired of this going around in circles with Sombra, "Enough of this. Is Lena dead or not?"

Sombra grew that devious smirk again, "That depends on you my friend. You see I require someone with your skills to help retrieve something for me."

"You seem to be fine at the stealth thing why do you need me?"

"Oh stealth isn't the issue, it's that I cant fight off an entire base of Talon soldiers." Sombra leaned in close to Chris. "Here's whats going to happen. That base in Alaska? You are going back there to pick up something for me, codename weapon alpha. Get that for me and I'll send these schematics to your ape friend."

Chris thought about it for a while unsure if he could trust her. "How do I know this will bring Lena back?" His tone sounded that of one longing for a long lost friend. Sombra noticed this and for once just gave him a straight answer.

"Your friend isn't dead, she just doesn't have a place in time. It's a condition Talon calls chronal disassociation. With the time tampering your jet did with her in it, she's essentially ripped out of our time. She's more like a ghost unable to stay in a time period for long. She could be here right now. This generator will keep her anchored to this time and place." Sombra plainly said.

Chris started to get his hopes up. If anyone could build such a devise it would be Winston. Chris ran up and hugged Sombra to her surprise in a tight embrace. "Thank you."

Sombra just uncomfortably patted Chris on the back and backed away. "But remember, you don't get this until you help me got it? Oh and I wouldn't go telling anyone at Overwatch about our little arrangement. Wouldn't be such a good thing if they knew you were associated with me."

Chris nodded as he made his way back to the shuttle with Sombra as they were aiming to head for Alaska to retrieve this weapon.


	20. Chapter 20

Muffled voices surround her.

"Is she ready for her mission?"

 _Mission? No. No more missions. No more killing. No more voices. Make it stop._

"I believe she is. I did what I could with her issues before, she should be completely obedient at orders we give her."

 _No more orders. No more nameless voices. I just want it to end._

She opens her eyes to a hazy vision of a lab ceiling. She can't move. _Why can't I move? Why am I trapped._ She starts pulling at the restraints trying to get free. But there's a sharp pain. She looks down to see her naked body marked with freshly stitched scars. _What's happening to me_.

"Moira is she suppose to be awake?" That voice it sounds familiar but they are both just nameless faces. Except for the red head. Another pain goes through her head when she tries to think of that voices name. Moira walks over to the restrained assassin injecting her I.V. with a sedative to put her back under. Her eyes screaming back at Moira to get away from her. The golden eyes are silenced by the sedative as she closes her eyes fading away.

"That should keep her under until Antonio has her for whatever he needs her for." Moira said. The voices are fading away.

 _No I don't want to sleep, the dark. Nothing good ever happens when the dark comes._ The hazy room starts to fade to black until that's all she can remember. The muffled voices are gone and the empty black is now at a deafening silence. She awaits to be called again.

Moira and Maximillion exited the lab as a team of doctors transported the pod that Widowmaker was in the shuttle.

"If I may, what does Antonio intend to use her for? He's not the type to put out a hit on someone without consulting the council." Moira asked.

"Oh the hit is Antonio." Maximillion flat out said. "He is becoming too reckless with his operations we feel it is better to just cut ties with him and clean house in his department, so to speak. We have noticed footage of him surfacing to the public eye that could connect him to the council and expose their identities."

"If killing everyone in sight is your aim, she will get the job done for you." Moira added

* * *

Chris gasps awake not realizing he had fallen asleep at the pilots seat. He wipes is face down trying to wake himself up. It had been a while since he slept.

"You talk in your sleep you know that?" Sombra said scrolling on her holopad looking at who knows what.

"So I've been told." Chris gets up to see if there was anything with caffeine on the shuttle to keep him awake. He found some instant coffee and was making himself a cup to stay awake.

"I didn't realize there were any survivors from that bomb Talon deployed years ago." Sombra yelled from the cockpit of the ship. Chris chose to ignore her thinking she was just rambling on about something useless or just trying to get under his skin. "I guess that means lucky you." Sombra said, who was all of a sudden right next to Chris making him jump a little. Chris just sighed heavily before turning back to cockpit to monitor the shuttle while sipping on his coffee.

"You don't really talk much do you?" Sombra asked sitting in the seat next to him.

"No need, you do enough talking for the both of us." Chris said trying to end the talking.

Sombra didn't like to sit in silence. She wanted to find some common ground with him. They were pretty much going on a mission together so better to be on good terms. Silence fell on them for a bit before Sombra let out a despairingly sigh.

"I lost my family too. The first Omnic War ravaged my home. I was only 10. After the war ended I was pretty much living on the street before I got mixed up in a gang. Didn't really care for any of them but they were a means to have a somewhat stable house." Sombra said as she started to scroll back on her holopad. She pulled up an old picture showing a goofy picture with a bunch of kids. "Those are my two younger brothers. And these were my parents." She said scrolling to another picture. Chris finally looked her way to see the photos she was talking about. Chris didn't say much before pulling out his locket under his shirt opening up to see that charred photo.

"My brother and mom." Chris said handing the locket over to Sombra. She took it and examined the photo.

"Where's your dad?" Sombra asked?

"Didn't know him." Chris replied taking the locket back. Sombra noticed how Chris always grabbed at the locket whenever he got nervous or uneasy. She first noticed it when they met outside the shuttle when they were discussing the trade off.

There was a silence that had fallen upon them for a while. Chris was trying to relax but couldn't help but wonder why Sombra brought up her family so suddenly. "Do you ever dream about them?"

Sombra looked at Chris caught off guard by the question. "Sometimes, but I don't think in the sense you're asking."

"I see." Was all Chris said back looking back out the window of the shuttle.

"I take it your dreams aren't too pleasant are they?" Sombra asked. Chris refused to acknowledge the question which gave the answer Sombra thought.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't survive. I feel like my life would be a lot easier if I was still with my family."

Sombra felt for him. Not out of pity, but she knew exactly what that feeling was like. Missing days with her family, her old life before she became the alias Sombra. Her past life as Olivia Colomar. But she knew her life was long gone.

"There's no point in dwelling on the past, we can only look to change the future by what we do in the present." Sombra said.

Chris chuckled slightly, "Sounds like something my brother would say."

Chris looked down before trying to change the subject. "So what's this weapon we are after?"

Sombra looked back at him, "Not what, but who."

"We are after some _one_?" Chris asked confused.

Sombra pulled up her holopad and started scrolling and pulled up old articles. Specifically one mentioning the death of a french couple.

"Read this." Was all Sombra said getting up from her seat to dig something out of her duffel bag.

Chris started reading about one Gerard Lacroix. _Lacroix that name. Where have I heard it._ He continued reading how he was killed in his sleep and his wife was missing presumably dead from Gerard's assailant.

"Gerard Lacroix. I think I've heard Reyes mention his name once or twice." Chris said to himself. He continued reading to the end where the article said police concluded it was a robbery gone wrong, although the body of the wife was never found.

"So we are looking for the killer?" Chris asked. Sombra turned to show a picture of Amélie Lacroix. _Hot damn. Gerard was one luck S.O.B._

"We are looking for her." Sombra said. Chris studied the photo and thought she looked familiar too. _Wasn't there something in the Overwatch archives about her?_ He thought long and hard thinking she was so familiar.

"Talon was hard set on killing Gerard because he was head of a task force to take them out. There were numerous attempts on his life until they got desperate. They captured Amélie and brainwashed her into a sleeper agent. When Overwatch rescued her, or so they thought, she was completely unaware what had happened to her. She murdered Gerard in his sleep before returning to Talon." Sombra let out a heavy sigh before returning to her seat.

"So she is the _alpha weapon_ or whatever they call her."

"Si."

Chris looked at Sombra trying to figure her out. "Are we rescuing her or are you gaining a weapon?"

Sombra looked back at Chris almost appalled at the notion, but she figure it was a reasonable question. She had only just met him a few hours ago and it wasn't exactly on the best of terms.

"I'm helping a friend, just like you want to help your friend." The quick short response was all Chris needed to hear. The tone alone was enough to say she was serious. "She is likely to be..unstable if we come across her. Keep your guard up she could probably kill you in a swift movement."

"Nothing I haven't come across already." Chris said turning his attention back to the controls. "We're almost there."

 _If only you knew amigo_.

* * *

"Watch out for the perimeter guards, we can't blow this element of surprise we have on them." Reyes said over the comms as Genji and McCree were getting into position to take out the snipers watching the rooftops.

Genji stabbed the sniper in the throat quickly killing the sniper while McCree put the other sniper in a sleeper hold until the sniper passed out.

"Rooftops clear time to move in." McCree said over the comm. Reyes switfly moved through the compound being vigilant not to alert anyone to his presence. Genji was making his way to the roof of the compound to keep a look out if reinforcements.

"You look to be clear Reyes. No sign of alarms going off."

"I'm on my way to meet u inside Reyes." McCree said as he made is way down from the perch to go inside. Both McCree and Reyes started to make their way inside when they opened the doors, they were met with an unnerving sight.

"My God." The two almost said simultaneously seeing the trail of bodies going up to the main office. Bodies bludgeoned to death, some with holes in their heads. Others were just limp from their broken necks. It was a graveyard of Talon that was merciless.

"Genji get in here we have to move now!" Reyes shouted as he and McCree sprinted down the hall. As they got closer to the office they heard a couple of gun shots followed by what sounding like bones breaking. They bursted through the doors to see one woman kill 4 elite guards with ease as Antonio was cowering in the corner of the room. They were stunned.

The woman slowly turned to them, the golden souless eyes stared right through them, piercing them like a sniper bullet. She had splotches of blood on her clothes and face from everyone she had killed, unfazed by it. The three were in a stare down. McCree had his hand hovering over his revolver waiting for a reason to shoot. The woman stood there pale skinned smeared with blood cocked her head to the side slightly almost like she was sizing the two up.

"Help me she's killing everyone!" Antonio yelled, catching the attention of the assassin. Her gaze narrowed on him before he got up and tried sprinting out of the room. The assassin drew a side arm to take him out before McCree shot the gun out of her hand. She gasps in shock to see the cowboy holding his gun up this time aimed at her head. As quick as a flash, she throws a dagger to stun the cowboy before she rolls and dodges all the bullets fired from the peacekeeper. Reyes moves to try and subdue the assailant but he stood no match for her. She jumped and kicked both of his guns away before jabbing him in the chest and roundhouse kicking him to the side. McCree reloads his gun and as soon as she hears the click of a readied bullet in the revolver she rolls and picks up one of Reyes' shotguns and blasts McCree back.

"JESSE!" Reyes yells out. Just then Genji dashes through the window and draws his blade to kill the woman. She tries to avoid the swing of the blade but it still cut her in the side slightly. Genji turns and sees his opponent bleeding out of her side but she was still ready to go. Reyes mad a dash for McCree to try and stop the bleeding, most of the spread seem to just hit his shoulder. Genji and the assassin were in a mad fight exchanging kicks and punches, she was strong for a woman her size. Any attempt at using his blade was countered by her swift speed, Genji had no opening to strike her.

A transport was arriving outside of the compound right next to the window of all this. The woman suddenly kicked the ninja back and dashed to the window. She jumped out, deploying her grapple and hooked on the transport as it started taking her up and away.

"Where's Antonio-" *BANG* Just as Genji finished the question he ran to the window to see Antonio's lifeless corpse flop to the ground outside, his head had been popped by a sniper. Genji looks to see the assassin dangling from the transport holding her sniper in her hand flying away.

Reyes helped McCree up trying his best to stop the bleeding from the gunshot they needed to move quickly before the local authorities arrived at the scene. The three of them looked around seeing all the bodies left mangled from this incredibly efficient assassin.

"Come on Genji we gotta move. Help with McCree." They made their way out of the compound and back to shuttle.

* * *

The assassin was back on the transport where a team of doctors was there to evaluate her performance and tend to any wounds she may have received. She went over to the bench and sat down as one doctor started to suture her wound from Genji's blade. Moira was on the ship too to evaluate her mental and physical performance as this was a test run for her.

"Well you certainly made quick work of them." The doctor noted as she wrote notes down. "How do you feel?"

The woman looked back at the doctor with a blank stare. "I don't."


	21. Chapter 21

Maximilian was awaiting the call from Moira that the mission had gone on without a hitch. He sat patiently at his desk tapping his fingers together when he heard a low beeping, incoming call.

"How did the test run go?" He asked

"Could not have gone better, performance exceeded expectations. Everyone at the compound was completely obliterated. However there seemed to be an alarming presence." Moira added.

Although the omnic couldn't change his expression he leaned over on his desk curious, "And that would be?"

"Overwatch was present at the compound, it would seem we enabled Widowmaker just in time. Antonio being in Overwath's custody would be a tremendous setback."

"Agreed. Report back to base and we shall commence with a follow up exam on Widowmaker. Wouldn't want anything to happen to our precious weapon."

Moira nodded and ended the call. She turned back to see the other doctors patched up Widowmaker's wounds and leaving her be. Seems Moira's most recent procedure had eliminated any question of doubt to follow orders, she had finally perfected her mind altering process.

"The council will be very pleased with our success on this mission." Moira said to her.

Widowmaker was looking down at her arms and her body, heavily beaten from the battle she had just had with practically an army of Talon mercs, along with an elite Overwatch strike force. She was completely in her own world still attempting to process everything going on around her.

 _Why am I doing this? Why did they have to die?_

 _ **Because thats all your good for.**_

Widowmaker's face winced at the voice in her head. It was a booming one that overshadowed everything else in her head, her reasoning, her emotions. That voice was overpowering her will it seemed like. Her face was that of a look of trying to suppress a migraine. Moira took note of this already having doubts of her conditioning procedures not having a lasting effect. Moira left Widow alone and left the small room. Widow looked up to see she herself in the reflection and only one thing ran through her mind.

 _What have I become?_

 ** _What they created you to_** _**be.**_

* * *

Angela was in her office filing some papers when she heard a frantic call come through from Reyes over the comms.

"Angela we need you up here ASAP! Jesse got injured bad, he's lost a lot of blood. I did what I could to stop it but, you need to get up here now."

Angela could tell he was shaken up, which was very concerning. Even in situations like Reyes keeps a cool level head. Angela dropped her files and gathered a team of doctors to meet the shuttle on the pad. There they found Jesse pale in the face barely hanging on to life. His left arm looked like it was decimated from the shotgun blast. They wasted no time in rushing him into surgery. Reyes was sitting down looking lost in his thoughts. Morrison walked over to him patting him on the shoulder.

"Angela's the best, Jesse will be just fine."

Reyes kept his gaze straight. "We need to talk in your office. Now." he proceeded to get up and walk over waiting for Morrison to follow him there. Jack looked back at Genji with a bit of a surprised look.

"What happened?"

Even though you could only see Genji's eyes in his cyber suit, you could see the look of defeat in his eyes. "We were unable to apprehend Antonio. There was an unknown assailant that beat us there. She was too much for us to handle."

Morrison nodded. "Go get patched up, I'll go see what Reyes wants."

Reyes was sitting in Jack's office with his hands folded leaning forward. Jack came in the office and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong? You seemed a little shaken when you got here."

"She killed him." Was all Reyes said back to Jack. Jack sighed and dropped his head sitting next to Reyes.

"It's not the end of the world with Antonio. It's just a setback. I wouldn't beat yourself up over it, there's no way we could have foreseen this happening." Jack said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Not Antonio, Gerard." Reyes said still looking forward.

Jack's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"That assassin we faced, there's no doubt in my mind it was Amélie. I would recognize that face anywhere." Reyes had a mix of emotions stirring within him. Despair for his lost friend Gerard, with a new found anger towards the wife who everyone thought had perished. "Jack you and I knew it was too easy when we rescued her from Talon, she's with them it was a set up." Reyes got up and tossed a chair across the office in anger.

"You're absolutely sure it was her?" Jack asked finding it hard to believe himself.

"Jack I saw the look in her eyes, she had the look of a killer, how could we have not seen this coming!" Reyes sat down burying his face in his hands. "I swear Jack I'm going to make this right." He got up and started to storm out of the office.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Jack questioned but he already knew the direction he was going in.

"I'm going to avenge our friend." Reyes said before storming out of the office.

* * *

Sombra and Chris had made their way to the Talon base planning on their infiltration.

"How exactly are we going to, well you know waltz out of here with an assassin over our shoulder's. I'm sure shes not going to come with us willingly." Chris asked as they were suiting up in the shuttle.

"That's mainly the reason why you are here. You are going to have to subdue her while I sedate her." Sombra said putting a vile in her pocket.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Sure no problem just rely on me to be the muscle." Chris looked back at the ships communicator device and looked back at Sombra. Chris had agreed not to mention to the other Overwatch agents what they were planning, or rather it was one of Sombra's terms to work together. Chris let out a sigh before they both made their way to the base.

"The lab's are on the top floor, that is likely where our friend will be kept. I can trust you can hold off any opposition while I get us in?" Sombra said scrolling through her holopad.

Chris nodded as double checked to see his blades were functional and his pistols were loaded. Sombra pulled up her holopad one more time typing away at some keys before the door opened. Both of them moved inside before the door quickly shut behind them. The two of them were moving efficiently through the hallways. Sombra would peak every corner first hacking any camera in their way. Chris kept close behind her watching her back to make sure no one was on their trail.

The two of them made it to the main lab doors as the Sombra signaled Chris to halt. "This is it." Sombra said as she hacked the door to open it. Both of them barged in ready for a fight, ready for a war. Only to find nothing. Nobody was in here not Widowmaker, no doctors, nobody.

"No. No, no, no, no." Sombra started to hold her hands over her head. "They already sent her to a mission, I thought I had at least delayed her progress." She was pacing the room, leaving Chris to look at her flustered before he started wondering around the lab. He found some notes written down that looked relevant. It looked like a schematic to...her biology?

"Jesus Christ." Chris muttered to himself seeing all the of the modifications they made to her. Chips installed in her brain to hinder resistance to orders, biological enhancements to her nervous system to increase reaction time in addition to..replacing her eyes for enhanced vision. "This is unthinkable. How can one person endure this kind of torture." He muttered to himself. Chris then felt his arm being tugged. "Someones coming, keep this on and don't make a noise." Sombra said as she stuck a small device on his chest. Just as she did he suddenly blended in with everything in his background. They both were standing in the lab cloaked trying to stay as silent as possible as the doors opened to reveal a very blood stained Widowmaker still recovering from her previous mission. Moira and Doomfist followed her into the lab along with some Talon guards.

"I still say she is a lost cause, she may have succeeded in this mission, but it's only a matter of time before her conditioning breaks down again and you know it." Doomfist said crossing his arms leaning up against the wall.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it, for now we take this one step at a time, much to your disliking." Moira said with a bit of a smirk. She enjoyed proving people wrong especially when it came to her science experiments.

Chris still stood cloaked in the corner not exactly knowing what to do next. "When I give the signal kill the guards and I'll take care of the other two." Sombra whispered behind him. Before Chris could even ask what the signal was Doomfist's mechanical arm suddenly slumped to the side. _I guess that's the signal._ Chris dashed to the guards, stabbing one in the head, before turing and taking the rest out with his pistols, all clean headshots.

"SHES HERE!" Doomfist yelled trying to get his arm functional. Moira turned to the battle ensuing behind her before breaking the shackles on Widowmaker.

"Deal with them." Was all she said. Widowmaker's golden eyes perked up like a switch being turned on. She immediately sprinted over to Chris and knocked him back with a powerful kick, sending him flying into the wall.

While all this was going on, Sombra who was still cloaked, was rummaging through one of the computers trying desperately to look for an opening in the conditioning. _Come on Chris just a little longer._

Chris was desperately trying to hold his own against the assassin. Anytime he spotted an opening, it was quickly closed by the onslaught of punches and kicks Widow was throwing at him. _She's faster than Genji_ , Chris thought to himself. Chris tried to turn and run to get better positioning before he felt something grab his back. Widow shot her grapple at him and pulled him back before roundhouse kicking him to the side. Chris grabbed his side in pain. He didn't have much time to wallow in pain before Widow was approaching him again. _Time to try another approach._

Chris got up and put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. Widow paused raising an eyebrow at him.

"You don't have to do this, this isn't you." Chris said. _This is a long shot but maybe it wo-_ his thoughts were interrupted by a sucker punch across his face knocking him to the ground. Widow mounted him and grabbed his throat starting to crush his windpipe.

Chris clawed at her grip trying to loosen it to no success. She glared at him with what seemed like lifeless eyes. "Amélie, I know you're still in there. They can't keep a leash on you like this. You're better than that." Chris was trying desperately to gasp for air. Widow still kept her grip tight watching Chris' face turn red. "Gerard..would..hate to..see..what you've..become." Chris spat out in a last ditch effort.

Widows eyes went wide. _That name. There is no face but I know that name._

 ** _Ignore the thought. Kill him._**

Suddenly Widow was looking down at Chris and saw Gerard in her grip. She looks down and sees a dagger in his stomach bleeding all over the bed. His look of shock is burned into her mind, she didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late. She jumps back and cradles her husbands corpse bellowing out in a cry. Then it cuts off. The memory ends there.

Widow jumped back, her inhibitors were keeping the full memory from returning, but her mind was combating the inhibitors. She held her head grimacing in pain leaning up against the wall trying to keep her balance. Chris got up breathing heavy catching his breath.

Sombra got what she was looking for off the computer and destroyed it shortly after causing her to de-cloak. Moira saw her and drew her sidearm to shoot her before she disappeared to her translocator, inside the shuttle.

Chris looked around for Sombra going to his communicator.

"I got her..sorta subdued, where are you?" Chris said.

Sombra started up the shuttle and took flight.

"Get her to the roof I'll pick you up from there."

 _Dammit Sombra, Couldn't you have just told me the whole plan._ He gently goes over to Widow trying to be cautious, but trying to hurry seeing Doomfist and Moira approaching their position.

"Hey Amélie we've got to go now come on." Chris took her arm and tried to pull her with him. She was on autopilot not knowing where she was, her past memories were blending with her present time. Doomfist had regained the use of his mechanical arm as he cocked it back to charge at them. _Shit._

Chris pushed Amélie to one side as he darted back to the other side of the hall avoiding the flying punch. He proceeded to deploy both his daggers to engage Doomfist. Moira took Amélie and started to retreat away from them. Chris and Doomfist were in a fierce battle. Doomfist striking where he could, was missing most if not all of his blows, although his bulky stature was mitigating any counter attack Chris was throwing at him. Chris jumped and mounted Doomfist on his back as he took a couple of stabs at his back. His attention was drawn away from the battle to see Moira taking Amélie to the elevator. Doomfist took the opportunity to cast Chris aside and jump on top of him pointing his fist mounted shotgun to his face.

 _No. I didn't come this far to have it end like this._ Chris ducked the blast and gave and jabbed Doomfists gut in rapid succession before kicking him back and sprinting after Moira.

"Amélie!" Chris yelled running towards the two causing them both to turn around. The way Chris was running towards them caused something in Amélie to snap. She looked at Moira and swift kicked her away from her before trying so hard to keep her vision straight from the pain going through her head, staggering her way towards Chris. She practically fell into Chris' arms looking up at him

"Make..it..stop." Was all she could muster to say before she passed out from the pain going through her.

Chris hoisted her over his shoulder and ran to the stairs to get to the roof. "Sombra we're coming now be ready for a hot pickup." Chris bursted through the doors not knowing if anyone was close behind him but he didn't even bother to stop and check. The shuttle was hovering just above the roof of the complex as the door opened showing Sombra there waiting to hoist Amélie up onto the shuttle before Chris jumped up too. The shuttle flew away with Chris carrying Amélie to one of the beds on the shuttle. She was still out cold from whatever happened to her earlier.

"What happened to her?" Sombra asked as she approached the two.

"She just said make it stop before passing out." Chris said sitting by the bedside.

"Keep an eye on her, we're going back to Gibraltar."

Chris looked up at Sombra surprised by what she just said.

"What, you held up your part, now it's time for me to hold up mine."

Chris nodded to her and shifted his attention back to Amélie.

 _Let's hope she can keep it together till then._ Chris thought to himself as he started to relax in the chair.


	22. Chapter 22

_Look at him sleeping so peacefully. I'm so lucky to have him in my life._

 ** _Kill._**

 _He's my king I would never let anything happen to him._

 ** _Kill him now._**

She picks up the knife from under the pillow with a love struck look on her face. She grabs his mouth to muffle the yell before driving the knife right through his gut, twisting the knife that was hilted in his stomach. She watches the life fade away in the crystal blue eyes now dilated and fixed. She kisses him before the blood soaked bed sheets bring her back to reality. She looks at her hands trembling in fear. His blood drips from her hand. She sees a shadowy figure in the door way. A lightning strike lights up the night filled house revealing... her. With tubes and IVs hooked up to her, she has a blank expression on her face as she puts a finger up to her mouth signaling her to keep quiet. Her finger drops before the next lightning bolt lights up the room, shes gone. Suddenly she's behind her and grabs her mouth muffling any attempt to yell for help.

"Mission Accomplished." Was what she said before she sliced her throat leaving her gurgling trying to gather air in her lungs.

Amélie woke up immediately grabbing her throat and gasping for air, letting small whimpers of agony being haunted by that nightmare. She examines the room she is in, not recognizing it. She looked to see a young man sitting in a chair next to her bed side slumped over to the side asleep. She falls back in the bed giving up trying to figure out where she was. Thinking too much like this always made her head feel like it was splitting open. The small thud back in the bed was just enough to wake Chris up from his chair. He immediately sat up straight rubbing his face. Chris looked to Amélie their eyes both meeting. Neither one of them saying anything at first before Chris scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat trying to break the awkward silence.

"Ahem, so how are you feeling?" Chris said getting up to get some water for her.

"I Don't..know. Where am I?" She had been so used to saying she doesn't feel all those years under Talon's control and possession she had forgotten what it was like to be treated with decency.

"On a shuttle, we're taking you to the Gibraltar headquarters of Overwatch. Here drink this." Chris handed her a cup of water and sat down back in his chair wincing a little at the pain from his previous engagements.

Amélie's better than perfect eyes noticed the bruise marks in the form of a feminine hand around Chris' throat when he turned back to look out the window.

"Your neck..what happened to you?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh nothing just you know..little scrap I got into." Chris looked away trying not to give it away that it was her who did it. He knew she was in a delicate place right now and any kind. _Ok, Come on she needs someone to talk to Chris come on think of something, what was it like when you first went with Gabriel._

Chris looked over to her still struggling to find any kind of words that would comfort her or make her not feel guilty. "Why did you help me. What possible reason could I have given you to even think about me." She started to sound upset, like she wanted to be left. She looks down at her clothes still stained with the blood from everyone she killed, her hands and her face still had dry blood on them too. Chris got up and got a towel and ran some hot water under it before going back to wipe off her face and started to wipe her hands too before he let out a heavy sigh.

"Talon ruined my life too." Chris said starting to dry some of the tears streaming down her cheek. "I was a normal kid living a normal life before Talon blew my city up. I don't know how I survived but I decided not to wallow in pity. I wanted to make a difference, whatever or however I could. I guess I was lucky enough to be found by Gabriel and McCree to put me in a position to do that."

Amélie still was looking down choosing not to really acknowledge his story. Chris put the towel down. "You're a lot stronger than you think. If it wasn't for you breaking their hold over your mind or whatever they have over you we wouldn't be here right now. Don't sell yourself short." Chris said putting a hand on her shoulder. Amélie started tearing up even more clenching her fists out of frustration. Then she had another piercing pain shoot through her head. She grabbed her head grimacing in pain and leaned back into the bed. Her rage subsided as did the pain before she started to get a little more drowsy.

"Try and get some rest, you've had a rough couple of days, just take it easy." Chris said pulling the covers over her and sitting back in his seat feeling his eyes grow heavy as well. He hadn't slept so great himself with everything going on the last couple of days. They both dosed off as Sombra just watched from the entrance of the room. She was watching to make sure Amélie wouldn't relapse to Widowmaker and attack him when he wasn't suspecting it but to her surprise Chris handled himself well with her. They seemed to have some common ground.

 _Maybe she will be better off with Overwatch,_ She thought before she returned to the pilots seat to take the shuttle in for it's final approach.

* * *

Angela exited the ICU seeing Gabriel sitting in one of the chairs propping his face up with his hands leaning forward. He popped up as soon as he heard the doors open seeing Angela walking towards him.

"How is he?" Reyes asked standing up.

Angela let out a heavy sigh, "He should recover fine. However there was a number of arteries that were damaged from the blast and severe nerve done to his arm." Angela started to look down as she proceeded. "I did everything I could..but hes lost the use of his arm. I had to replace it. It was the only way to mitigate the pain from the severed nerve endings."

Reyes gave the doctor a pat on the shoulder and went inside to see how the cowboy was doing. McCree was still being heavily medicated to reduce the pain he felt.

"Hey Reyes, can you give a round of applause? Because I could use a hand." McCree said in a bit of slurred speech. He started waving his metal prosthetic arm around getting a feel for it. Well flailing was the more accurate way to describe it.

"Good to see your still in high spirits Jesse." Reyes said walking up to his bed. "Doc says your going to be out for a bit."

"Yea you know Angie, what she says goes. Ain't no sense in arguing with her." McCree said slumping his arm back on the bed.

"Take it easy bud, we'll need you back very soon." Reyes patted his shoulder and exited the room. When he exited the ICU he saw Angela running to the shuttle pad.

"What's going on?" Reyes asked her

"Chris is back from a favor he ran for Winston and he said he needs medical attention. It sounded urgent." She said trying not to break stride.

 _I told him to take it easy while we were gone._ Reyes started following her to the shuttle pad. When they got there they saw Winston waiting for him there too. Before Reyes could ask what he had Chris doing the shuttle came into site and was making its decent to land. The shuttle doors opened to reveal the trio: Chris, Sombra, and..Reyes' eyes went wide and filled with fury. Her.

Chris had Amélie's arm around his shoulder, she still had a hard time maintaining her balance from the pain in her head. Chris helped her over to Angela, with Sombra following behind them.

"I don't know what's wrong with her but-" Chris was cut off By Gabriel knocking him away from Amélie causing her to stumble before she caught herself and looked up at the end of one of Reyes' shotgun being pointed at her face.

"Reyes what the fuck are you doing?" Chris barked at him picking himself off the ground.

"Where did you find her?" Reyes asked not breaking eye contact with Amélie.

"Sombra and I rescued her from Talon she needs help, she's not well. I think Talon did something with her brain or something, that's why I need you to take a look at her Angela."

"Rescued from Talon. Doesn't that sound familiar Angela?" Reyes asked. But Angela didn't say anything. She looked concerned for how this was all going to turn out.

"This monster killed an entire base of soldiers. She's too dangerous to be kept alive. I've seen first hand what she is capable of." Reyes said ready to squeeze his trigger. Amélie didn't try defend herself at all. She stood there completely at the mercy of Reyes. Then to both Amélie's and Reyes' surprise, Chris stood between the two, in the way of Reyes' gun.

"Step aside Chris." But he didn't budge. Winston tried to intervene but was haulted by Sombra and Angela. They both knew better than to get in the middle of this.

"We need to help her Reyes. She needs us."

"You didn't see what she did to those men, to Antonio, hell what she did to McCree!" Reyes snapped back at him.

"You're right. You know what I did see? A plea for help. Reyes whatever she did wasn't really her."

"Why should we help her after what she's done."

"Well as someone once told me a long time ago, it's what we do is it not.? Remember that's what you told me when you found me. We help people."

Reyes gritted his teeth and gripped his gun even tighter before letting out a sigh an holstering his gun and turning his back. He walked back inside without saying anything more. _Guess he thought I was right._ Chris sighed in relief. "Merci." Chris turned around and saw Amélie give the ever so slightest smile before she grabbed her head again.

"Sombra I believe you have matters with Winston to attend to?" Chris said motioning for Winston to show her inside as Chris and Angela escorted Amélie to the medical wing.

Chris helped Amélie into the examination office while Angela started to start up the body scan machine. Chris seemed preoccupied hoping Sombra and Winston could figure something out on that generator schematic that Sombra had.

"You didn't have to do this." Amélie said looking down afraid to make eye contact. Chris turned and looked at her so defeated with no hope of getting passed this event. Chris looked at her and just sighed heavily. He saw so much of himself from when his accident first happened.

"You're right I didn't." Amélie looked up at him surprised at his response. "But I chose to. What happened to you wasn't your fault."

"Everyone seems to be a little..apprehensive to have me around." Amélie said looking at Angela finish up preparations for the scan.

Chris sat down and put an arm around the scared woman. "Give em a little time, their just a little shook with what happened in Venice. I don't know what they did to you but Angela's the best doctor around, she'll have it all figured out. Just listen to what she tells you to do. If you need me or Sombra we'll be in Winston's lab."

* * *

"How could you have let them slip past our defenses?!" Akande was strangling the security director of the base. He was a little weak from the battle he had between Chris and Sombra. Moira had patched up his stab wounds, but he was on insistent on still flexing his power.

"We couldn't have accounted for Sombra's hacking. She's far better than anyone we ha" -CRACK-.

Akande snapped his neck and tossed him aside without any remorse. He was beyond pissed from being bested by Chris yet again.

"If you keep killing everyone we won't be able to start our offensive." Moira said as she was not really worried about losing one of Talon's most prized investments.

"How can you be so calm when one of the most secure bases we have got infected with those Overwatch insects?" Akande's rage was building back up.

"Contingency plans have already been implemented for such an occasion. No need to snap the necks of anyone who looks at you the wrong way. We will need to gather a rather formidable team, for they will be at at a well fortified base." Moira said going to her computer as she typed a few input codes that lit up a hangar full of bastion and OR 14 units.

"Even so we don't know where they are keeping your pet." Akande said adjusting his gauntlet slightly.

Moira just smiled before she typed an input code on her computer that showed a satellite map with a ping marker on it. Akande smiled back. "I'll make the necessary preparations."


	23. Chapter 23

Winston was examining the generator schematic that Sombra had provided for him. As far as the actual construction of the generator, between Winston Torbjorn, and Brigitte would have no problem at all building it. The only delay was the actual science behind it. Winston was skeptical of it actually working and dumping the time and the resources into it.

"I don't know the first thing about how the thing works, I just provide the blueprints." Sombra said as she was examining the other stuff Winston had in the lab. Occasionally she was picking up a little trinket and fiddling around with it before letting her eyes wonder at something else. "The only thing I can tell you is its a small scale of what they use on their warheads, so they must be doing something right."

"I realize it brings back objects from warping, but a person is a completely different scenario. First things first we need to construct the chamber to contain Lena's molecules and hopefully bring her back." Winston gestured to Torb and Brigitte to begin.

"So it will work then?" Chris asked entering the lab.

"At this point it's a long shot to say the least, but it still is something." Winston said back.

Chris could hardly contain his joy at hearing that there was even a chance at her coming back. He embraced Sombra in the biggest hug he could give, fighting back tears as he held her tight. "Thank you, so very much."

Sombra just kind of awkwardly stood there and gave him a few pats on the back before escaping his clutches. Just as Chris was about to say something else to Winston his phone buzzed. He looked at it seeing it was from Gabriel.

 _Meeting in Morrison's office. Bring your company too._

"Well I guess this was bound to happen eventually." Chris said under his breath. "Sombra we need to meet with Reyes now. I'll go get Amélie from Angela's office and see what she has to say." Sombra nodded and went out of the lab following Chris.

The two of them were walking to Angela's office hoping she had some kind of lifting news. They both knew this meeting with Reyes and Morrison was probably not going to be pleasant to say the least. Chris was beginning to worry if he would be dismissed from Overwatch. The more he thought about it, it made sense. He pretty much stole a shuttle, conspired with a known Talon affiliate, and brought back what everyone seems to think is a ticking time bomb with Amélie.

 _God I'm an idiot._ He thought to himself. But if it meant bringing Lena back, it would all be worth it.

"Chris you have to promise me something." Sombra said breaking the silence. Chris turned to meet a very concerned look in Sombra's eyes. "Whatever happens here, look after Amélie. It's very likely they won't allow me to be here, but you and I both know the best chance for her to get better is to stay in Angela's care." Chris nodded.

"You have my word." Chris though about it for a little bit. "How are you and Amélie so close anyway?"

"She won't remember me, her late husband helped me out a lot when I was younger. Gave me a way out of the gangs in Mexico. I'm just trying to help her any way I can." Sombra looked down almost ashamed. "I helped Talon carry out their plan of killing Gerard without knowing it. I was told to find security codes for a household security system, they didn't tell me for what. Then when I realized they had used my hacks to capture Amélie, I tipped Reyes' team on where to find her. Although them rescuing her ended up being Gerard's demise."

"Then why still work with Talon? You could have just joined Overwatch, with your hacking skills you would be invaluable to them."

"Greed. Money. Talon likes to pay a pretty penny for my services and my work doesn't come cheap."

They had both entered Angela's office seeing her at her desk looking over the body scans.

"We're going to have to borrow Amélie for a bit." Sombra said in a joking tone.

"Go ahead, I'll need time to analyze her results anyway, she's in the other room laying down." Angela said not breaking eye contact with her computer screen. Chris and Sombra walked in the other room to find Amélie sitting on the bed side. It looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were red like she had been crying. Neither one wanted to acknowledge it because she seemed rather embarrassed of it.

"We uh, we need to meet with Morrison, to discuss this situation I guess." Chris said rubbing the back of his neck. Amélie noticed he always did that around her. "I wouldn't worry too much, I doubt anything will really affect you that much, more than likely will be mostly about me and my compandre over here." Sombra rolled her eyes and chuckled a little bit at what Chris called her.

"Fine let's get this over with." Amélie said getting up and waiting for Chris to lead the way.

* * *

"We already got burned once by her Jack keeping her here is big mistake. Either kill her or send her to the Venice authorities." Reyes scowled at him.

"Reyes I know your still pissed about Gerard, but we can't keep a grudge with this sort of thing, we should explore all options before acting too hastily."

Reyes looked at him with a furrowed brow before he figured it out. "You want to use her don't you?"

Jack let out a huge sigh, "You've seen what she's capable of Gabe, imagine what she could accomplish.."

"Will you shut up and listen to yourself! She murdered an Overwatch officer, our friend Jack. Jesse lost an arm to her, and you want to use her in the field?"

Chris, Sombra and Amélie were just walking into the room when they paused their heated discussion.

"Have a seat you three." Jack said to them.

"What was all the yelling about?" Chris asked.

"Nothing of your concern. Who gave you authority to go out on your own?" Reyes asked

"Well, no one sir. I saw a window of opportunity and I couldn't wait to get approval. I acted on my own actions. We got vital information on developments that Talon had for..well for.." Chris started to stumble over his words as he felt the gaze of Reyes and Morrison bare down on us.

"He got Talon's plans for their warp bombs, the same type of tech you guys were working on for your slipstream jet." Sombra interjected.

"You will only speak when spoken to!" Reyes barked at her.

"How do you know about the slipstream?" Morrison asked in a growling tone.

"Information is my weapon, commander." Sombra said in her usual cocky tone.

"If I may sir, I would recommend we try and accommodate these two here with us." Chris said. "Sombra's information could prove to be useful for any upcoming operations you want to carry out."

"What about her?" Morrison motioned over to Amélie.

"She's not exactly well enough to be on her own, no offense Amélie. It would be a bit cruel to just send her away wouldn't it? You would pretty much be signing her death warrant. Talon is likely on the look for her." Chris replied.

"Which is why I say they shouldn't be here." Reyes piped up. "We are putting a huge target on our backs keeping them here."

Morrison leaned forward on his desk folding his hands together pondering what they should do. "I'll think about it Chris, in the meantime you are responsible for these two."

"We aren't helpless, we don't need a babysitter." Sombra said crossing her arms.

"No you aren't, and that's exactly why. You may have helped us but you still are Talon associates." Morrison said.

"Not by choice." Everyone turned to Amélie who had been silent the entire meeting. She was looking out the window refusing to make any eye contact with any of them.

"So you say." Reyes muttered back. Amélie snapped her head shooting a glaring stare at Reyes hearing his insinuating comment.

"You think I wanted..this?" She stood up and motioned at her body. "You think I wanted to constantly be torn apart and be put back together." Her voice was starting to become more angry and pissed. Chris got up and escorted her out of the office before she said anything else. The other 3 inside just watched them exit refusing to say anything back to all the yelling Amélie was doing.

Chris shoved her up against the wall outside. "Hey! you've got to cool it ok? You aren't helping yourself out getting worked up in there."

She slumped her shoulders and dropped her head. She gave a slight nod and took a deep breath. "Sorry, you're right." Chris was about to turn to go back inside before Amélie pulled him in for a tight hug. "Merci." She whispered it in his ear

 _God that accent is so hypnotizing_

They both returned back into the office where Morrison dismissed Reyes from the office.

"So where will we stay?" Sombra asked.

"As I said Chris is responsible for you." Morrison said.

"Well with all due respect sir, my room isn't exactly big enough for three people to stay in." Chris responded.

"Should have thought about that before bringing them here. All of you are dismissed."

The three left the office with Chris looking down and rubbing his temples. He knew things were going to be tense for a while. _It will all be worth it,_ he kept telling himself that. The three of them made it to his room which was fairly clean for someone who hasn't been around for a while. It was as big as a small one bedroom apartment, so for three people to be staying there it was going to be a little cramped to say the least.

"Wow you Overwatch people really know how to impress a lady." Sombra said dropping her bag and sitting in a chair making quick to get comfortable.

"Sorry I know things are going to be..uncomfortable for the time being. You guys can take the bed and couch. I'll figure something out for myself. The mess hall is down the hall to the right if you get hungry, though I'm not sure if I'm suppose to accompany you guys everywhere." Chris said pulling out some extra pillows and sheets for the couch.

"You mean to tell me in this whole base they don't have anything to spare for us." Amélie asked she said graciously sitting down on the bed.

"I think it's a matter of them wanting to, rather then lack of supplies." Sombra said pulling up her holopad looking at the size of the base.

"You..you aren't going to do anything that would jeopardize you being here right?" Chris asked looking at her typing away. "Because I really don't feel like being your babysitter."

"You don't have to worry about me amigo, you already know why we are here, so long as you keep your word we won't have any worries." Sombra said peaking to the side of her pad.

"Just don't rock the boat too much, we're already on thin ice as it is." Chris replied trying to get comfortable. As he was his insecurities were starting to settle in with him. With everything going on, the sneaking around, the meetings, and all the thoughts about Lena possibly coming back soon were taking place in his mind it finally hit him.

 _I'm sharing a room with two women. Two women that aren't too bad looking at that._ His face starting to turn red slightly at the thought as he was trying to hide his face from them by making himself look preoccupied with something, anything.

"Are you ok?" Amélie asked trying to get a view of him looking at his back.

"Yea yea, I'm just..letting my mind wonder." _And trying to make it stop._ He thought to himself. "Shower is in the bathroom if you guys need to clean up. I'm going to catch some sleep." Chris said sprawling a couple of pillows out on the floor by the window. It didn't take long before he drifted off. It had been days since he got any good amount of sleep.

The other two followed his lead and got themselves comfortable before drifting off, waiting for what the coming days had in store for them. They all have had a long couple of days, and finally stopping and resting, it finally hit them how exhausted they were.

* * *

Angela was still analyzing Amélie body scanned when Gabriel popped in to talk to her. She peered up from her screen to see him walking in her office and pulled up a chair. "Can I help you with something Gabriel?" She asked going back to work.

"Why are you helping her? After all she has done to us, you still are helping her?" Reyes said crossing his arms, giving a disapproving tone.

"Not everyone thinks she's out to get us Reyes." Angela said getting up from her desk. "If that's all you came to talk about you can show yourself out, I have work to do."

Reyes sighed and slumped in his chair a little. "We did everything we could, right? There wasn't something we missed somewhere was there?"

"None of that is on you Reyes, I was the one who cleared her medically. We couldn't have foreseen what they did to her in such a short period of time. Stop beating yourself up for it. It won't do anyone any good."

"I'm not letting it happen again, I'm keeping a close eye on her and quick trigger pointed at her. You see anything out of the ordinary you let me know. I won't make the same mistake twice." Reyes got up and walked away slamming the door behind him.

Angela shook her head and looked at the final results of the scan. She covered her mouth in shock at what she saw. The nano chips that were placed in spots of her brain. The cybernetic enhancers placed on her spine. She was shocked because she had recognized the work and the tech that was placed throughout her body.

It was the same tech she had used on Genji.


	24. Chapter 24

Chris had awoken in the middle of the night. The dreams and nightmares were still plaguing him in is sleep, making it impossible to ever get a good night sleep. He looked at his phone that was plugged in to the wall charger on the ground next to him.

2 am

Chris lets out a sigh before looking around his room. He saw both Sombra fast asleep on the couch and Amélie under the covers in his bed. _Better not wake them up_. Chris opened up the door gingerly and closed it slowly behind him careful not to make any noise. He had grabbed his training gear and music to go to the gym and hit the heavy bag or lift some weights, his go to activities when he couldn't sleep.

He put his bag down and put on his headphones and started making quick work of the bag. He had been so consumed in everything going on he hasn't been thinking too much of what had happened recently. It was almost pleasant. But it all quickly faded. It all started to hit him again. There was no getting around it this time. He missed Lena.

Her intoxicating laugh, her bubbly personality, that way she had a knack of just being there when he needed her the most. Before he had realized it he was grunting and yelling in frustration without even realizing it, the bag was swinging wildly around. He took off his headphones and took a break from throwing strikes to grab the bag and steady it. He noticed stamps of blood imprinted on the bag. He had looked down to see his knuckles bleeding from how hard he was hitting the bag. He let out a deep sigh before grabbing a towel to wipe down the bag and wrap up his hands.

"Can't sleep either?"

The silence being broken caused Chris to jump around in shock. Amélie was standing there leaning up against the entrance observing Chris' intense bout with the punching bag. "Man you really are stealthy aren't you." Chris said still trying to catch his breath.

She practically glided into the room with how smooth she walked. She was like a runway model the way she swayed her hips when she walked. "It's easy to sneak up on someone when they can't hear." She said pointing at his headphones around his neck. This was the first sign she showed of having a sense of humor.

Chris looked down at his headphones before chuckling a little bit. "Yea I guess that would make me an easy target wouldn't it."

"That it would." She walked up to him and leaned up against the bag he was holding. "Want to go a few rounds?" The question caught him off guard completely.

"Uh..are you sure you want to? I mean like it won't like trigger some kind of self defense programming Talon put in you or something will it?" Her little smirk dropped instantly. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I don't really know what Talon did to you to be honest, just that they messed with your head." Chris said putting his hands up defensively.

"So long as that Moira doesn't get her hands on me I shouldn't revert back to the monster they call Widowmaker."

Chris still was curious on what they did to her. Before he even got the chance to ask she already started talking about her time there.

"The physical changes they made to me I'm afraid might be permanent. The training and conditioning they put me through was deadly. I barely survived it, but they had me under some kind of drug that made me feel like I was acting on pure instincts, but aware of what they wanted me to do." She started taking off her shirt reveal a tank top over a sports bra. Her pants were skin tight and left nothing to the imagination.

"That was their problem with their _project._ " She put a sarcastic spin on the word. "They could never keep me subdued for a long time. Something would break their..mind control over me and I would start to remember what they did to me and what happened."

Chris was staring at her mesmerized by how her body seemed to move in one fluent motion. He snapped himself out of it before she noticed. "How long did they have you captive?"

"I don't really know. I don't remember too much from my time before Talon. The earliest memory I have is what they made me do to..my husband. Anything before that is still hazy." She came back up to him centimeters from his face. "So how about it. Couple of rounds?"

"Uh..yea sure why not." The two of them made their way to the ring where him and Genji had had all of their match ups. Both of them took their stances at opposite sides of the arena. "Ladies first." Chris gestured to her waiting for her to make the first move.

Amélie swiftly moved and flung a fury of kicks and jabs at Chris, ones that he easily blocked and countered. _She's not nearly as fast as before._ He didn't really make an attempt to throw any strikes back at her. "It's not a sparing session if you don't fight back, then you are no better than that sac of sand over there."

"I don't want to hurt you or anything."

"Trust me, after what Talon put me through, i doubt you could." That devious smirk returned to her face.

Chris returned the smile, "Don't say I didn't warn you." Chris dropped her quick with a sweep kick taking her legs out from under her. But before he could make another move she rolled back and she pushed herself back to her feet off of her hands. _She's nimble I'll give her that._ He tried to keep the barrage of strikes up but she was easily blocking all of them.

"You're too predictable, you telegraph your attacks too much." She says while dodging the last strike. "Try some feint attacks here and there." She backs up to get separation between them. "For example," she starts a series of attacks "if I approach you like so and attack like so," She throws a straight punch that he was ready to counter attack before she ducks his attack and kicks his side knocking him to the ground she then jumps on top and mounts him. "You're opponent will be caught off guard and easily take advantage of their overzealous habits." She had him pinned down on the ground as she lowered her face inches away from his. "See how easily I turned the battle there?" She purred out. Chris just swallowed heavy and nodded his head.

"Good." She got up and helped Chris to his feet. Chris' face was flushed red, whether out of embarrassment or just from moving around a lot, he wasn't sure. She definitely noticed his face and demeanor this time. She picked up her shirt and looked back at him over her shoulder. "We should continue these sessions, I enjoyed this."

"Yea, I did too." Chris nodded back to her. He went over to pick up his things. He looked at his phone, 3:30. _Wow time went by fast._ Chris started to make his way outside.

"Where are you going?" Amélie asked her shirt slung over her shoulder.

"Oh I like to watch the sea when I can't sleep, its almost therapeutic for me." She raised an eyebrow before cracking that little smirk again.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked in the French accent that seemed like it was irresistible.

"Yea I don't see why not." The two of them went outside and sat on the rocks by the shore. The silence between them was a little awkward at this point given how intimate their sparing session. Chris looked over at Amélie, still in her tank top, the moonlight reflected an alluring glow off of her pale skin. Amélie seemed to be distracted by the sounds of the tide.

"It's impolite to stare." Amélie said keeping her gaze on the sea. Chris snapped his head back foward now as red as a cherry. _Dammit Chris stop looking at her._ She glanced over at him seeing his face red to which she just chuckled slightly. "You seem so tense around me. You aren't scared of me are you?" She asked.

"No no of course not. It's just that..." He looked to see her staring into his eyes with her golden pupils that were hypnotizing to gaze into. He started to rub the back of his neck again. "It's just that..you know..you're just have this commanding presence. And I don't mean that in any insulting way." He looked down and away too embarrassed to meet her gaze.

"Well, thank you, I guess." She seemed puzzled at his response.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I really don't mean this in any insulting way but why are you so, kind to me as opposed to everyone else." Chris finally looked back at her seeing her flirtatious gaze break away.

"You are the first person that I can really remember that has treated me like a person. Not a slab of meat, not a weapon but a person. Even here I could hear your commander and Reyes talk about me like I'm a weapon."

"You mean could hear that?" Chris asked with wide eyes.

She tapped on her ears, "One of the many _improvements_ Talon made to me."

"Oh yea right. Sorry." Chris was reminded of why she was here to begin with.

"I heard you talking in your sleep." Amélie said moving slightly closer to Chris. He dropped his head when she mentioned that. _When am I not talking in my sleep._

"Sorry I hope I didn't disturb you. It's something that's been happening ever since..well my first mission I went out on." Chris said looking down.

"Oh?"

"Yea its where I got shot for the first time." Chris rolled up his sleeve revealing a scar from the bullet wound. "Sniper got the best of me, didn't see him."

"Where was this mission?"

"In London. It was this Talon controlled factory in.."

"Kings row?" Amélie said before she covered her hand over her mouth.

"Yea how did you know?"

"I remember being there. At that factory. We were alerted to an intruding presence. And I was ordered to take out the intruders before there was a huge explosion. I remember gathering myself before aligning my shot." Her eyes went wide before looking at his wound. "I think I'm the one who shot you." She put her hand touching the wound almost certain it was her handy work.

"Well You're a lousy shot." Chris put his sleeve back down trying to lighten the mood. He knew she was going to dwell on it but he tried his best to make light of the situation. She looked at him and started to smile a little.

"I'm glad I missed, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." The two locked eyes, Chris saw that alluring aura the moon was giving her again. She leaned in closer to him. He found himself leaning closer to her. They were close enough to feel each others breath. Amélie was finally the one that moved the last bit embracing his lips with hers. They were getting lost in each other before Chris pulled back looking down in shame.

"I'm sorry." Chris whispered ever so slightly before Amélie took his head in both of her hands and pulled him back into another kiss. This time Chris didn't fight it and let her take control. She massaged his lips for a bit before she slowly pulled away leaving Chris to slowly open his eyes. Amélie blushed a bit before she started to look away in embarrassment. _God the moonlight is hitting her so perfectly right now_.

"I don't know what came over me. I guess I just got caught up in the moment." Amélie was about to get up before Chris took her hand and held it.

"Don't be." Chris reassured her. "I've learned it's not the healthiest thing to do isolating yourself."

"Finding comfort wherever you can." Amélie added.

Chris nodded his head. He turned his attention to the moonlit sky looking at the stars too. "I miss my brother." He muttered under his breath.

"You had a brother?" She asked.

 _Right super sensitive hearing._ Chris let out a huge sigh. "Yea, to make a long story short Talon killed him and my mother, and almost killed me too about 3 years ago.

"Sorry to hear that. Seems Talon has taken a lot from both of us." She added.

"That they have." Chris said. The two continued holding hands admiring the sound of the sea, memorized by the light reflecting off the water.

* * *

Akande was assembling the Talon transports full of bastion and OR-15 units while Moira was gathering the Mercs giving them all tranq guns.

"If you come across her shoot her with this sedative, it should knock her out instantly. We aren't her to make a war of attrition. We are only there to retrieve Widowmaker. Once we have her we are to leave immediately." Moira was ordering them.

Akande was finished preparing his transport with all of his units when Maximilian motioned for him to meet him inside. Akande followed him in to a room where the council was meeting. Their holograms were portrayed where they would be sitting if they were all there. The council rarely ever is in the same place at the same time.

"This is only for you to know Akande." One of the holograms said. "We have found this project to be too costly for us. If you cannot easily apprehend Widowmaker," He paused for a minute. "Terminate the project."

Akande grinned at the orders before nodding his head. "Understood." Akande went back to his transport knowing full well he had no intention of capturing her now. Akande left the room making his way back to his transport. Moira had noticed him disappear with Maximilian when she was equipping the special operatives.

"What was that all about?" Moira asked in a very suspicious tone. The two had been on tense terms since putting Widowmaker into the field. Akande grinned at her with a devious look.

"Discussions of a fail safe." He said.

"Which would be?"

"None of your concern, otherwise they would have involved you in the meeting."

Moira look burned with rage. She pretty much could guess what they had told Akande to do. She was hoping it wouldn't resort to that.

* * *

Amélie and Chris were walking back inside from their time spent outside. While they were going to the mess hall to get some coffee, they saw Angela walking through the hall.

"Angela? It's like 4 am. What are you doing up so early?"

"It's 4? Oh my I must have lost track of time. Amélie your scans came back. We need to talk now." Her tone was very serious.

Amélie nodded and started to follow. She followed Angela for a bit before she stopped and turned around. And looked at Chris. She didn't even have to ask Chris knew what she wanted. He nodded and followed along with her.

The three sat down in her office and Angela turned her computer screen.

"Unfortunately your cybernetics are too close to vital organs, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about those. However this is where things get complicated." Angela zoomed in on scans of her brain. "There are a number of nano chips that are placed in parts of your brain, likely causing the headaches and the amnesia."

Amélie started rubbing her head looking at the images. "I can remove them, however this procedure doesn't come without a risk. Any kind of neural brain surgery is risky but this one is more invasive than your typical brain surgery."

Amélie was quiet studying the images. Chris got up and paced around the room. "What..what could the end result be?" He asked the question Amélie was too scared to.

"Well, worst case scenario, you could lose control of basic functions, walking, speaking. But of course that would be worst case." Angela said that trying to keep her in from worrying too much. "More than likely what will happen if we perform the procedure is you will have a temporary amnesia short term. Memories should return over time. You will have headaches for a while but that should be it. Best case scenario of course."

Amélie sat quietly letting what Angela said sink in for a little bit. "Is the procedure necessary?"

Angela let out a sigh, "Well, no as far as hindering your life. However your memories will likely never return, and there will always be the threat of Talon regaining some sort of control of you if we don't do this."

Chris put a hand on Amélie shoulder "I think you should do it. Eliminating Talon being a part of you would make it worth it for me." Amélie nodded and looked down and took a deep breath trying to muster up her voice.

"When can we start this?"

"The earliest I could prep everything would be about a week."

"Do it, the sooner we get this over with the better." Amélie said getting up and walked out of the office.

"I'm sorry if this upset her it's the best I could do." Angela said.

"It's not that, she's just scared reasonably so." Chris said looking at her walk down the hall. "She's practically been a lab rat for Talon for God knows how long, being inside any kind of lab or medical facility probably freak her out."

Angela nodded. "Agreed, Well I'm going to try and catch some sleep Chris, I'll see you later."

Chris caught up to Amélie who went back outside to try and clear her mind.

"Hey, you ok? I know that was probably a lot to take in." Chris said walking up next to her.

"Qui. I..just don't like to unconscious in the hands of a doctor. Everytime I was before I awoke to a new scar or two from them trying to improve me." She said looking down at her arms and hands.

"You can trust Angela. She'll take good care of you."

"I don't doubt that Chris it's just-" she suddenly stopped mid sentence and looked up in the sky.

"Hey, what's wrong."

"Shh" She put her finger up still starring into the sky. Chris looked up and didn't see or hear anything.

"Oh god." Amélie spat out.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"They're here." She staggered backwards and kept repeating, "They're here!" She ran back inside in a full sprint. Chris looked up again still not seeing anything. He squinted his eyes even more, and then he saw it.

Two Talon transport bearing down on the base.


	25. Chapter 25

Amélie was sprinting inside the base trying to warn someone that Talon was here. Before she found anyone suddenly alarms were lighting up the base before the automated voice Athena popped up on the intercom.

"ALERT ALERT INTRUDERS INBOUND ALERT ALERT."

Just like clockwork the entire base mobilized to their stations. Trobjorn was in the armory passing weapons to everyone passing by before he got into position to set up his turrets. Reinhardt, Brigitte and Pharah were suiting up in their armor. Everyone was double checking their weapons and equipment and getting into positions to defend the base.

Amélie sprinted back to Chris' room where Sombra came outside to see what was going on.

"It's Talon! They're here! I don't know how they knew but they are here!" Amélie yelped out in a panic.

"How did they know we were here?" Sombra asked with a puzzled and surprised look on her face.

"We have to get out of here we can't stay. I won't go back!" Amélie grabbed Sombra by the shoulders and shook her slightly. She was still trying to control her emotions which were difficult for her to do these days.

"We won't be going back, but we can't leave either." Sombra said going to her bag and pulling out her smg.

Chris came running inside seeing Sombra had armed herself. Sombra looked back at him almost scared he was going to say something about her having a weapon this entire time.

"Good we are going to need all the help we can get." Chris smiled and looked over to Amélie, "Including you. This looks like a formidable force they have coming here we can't spare any help at this point." Chris began to get his gear on to run to battle as well.

"I..I don't think I'll be much help out there." Amélie said looking down to her hands.

"Nonsense, you're better in CQB than me and Genji, you've got a better shot than Captain Amari from what I've heard, and your faster than your average sprinter." Chris smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him. They all sprinted to the armory where Chris picked up some extra armor for the other two and a sniper rifle for Amélie.

"Let's go meet up with the others before-" He was cut off by the sounds and rumbles of what felt like a small earthquake. "Shit they're already landing." Chris gave the other two earpieces. "Here stay in contact. Amélie take the high ground, Sombra you're with me." The two of them nodded and made their way outside the landing pad where the sounds of gunfire were becoming louder and louder.

a battalion of bastion units with a handful of OR15's were making their approach to inside one of the hangars. The barrage of bullets were being blocked off by the shield of Reinhardt. "HA! Is that all!" He yelled out pushing in closer to the units. Torbjorn had his turrets firing at the bastion units taking them down slowly but surely. The OR units were sturdy enough to keep on the attack.

Reinhardt lowered his shield and swung a wildly with his hammer, crushing all of the bastion units in front of him. He turned and threw a fire strike that took down a whole line of units making quick work of the robots. He lowered his shoulder as the jets on the back of his armor ignited, propelling him at an incredible rate crushing everything in his path. "FOR GLORY!" He yelled finally pinning one of the larger units to thewall crushing it instantly. He turned and dropped his hammer in immense force "HAMMER DOWN!" The ground beneath them shook, as the army lost their balance and dropped to the ground.

"Rocket barrage inbound!" Pharah let loose her whole arsenal, destroying everything that was in her path. The victory was short lived as she landed next to Reinhardt to take cover behind his shield as tanks were rolling up blasting away.

"I can't hold it much longer." Reinhardt grunted out losing his ground as his barrier was starting to break under barrage of shells.

"We need backup at the south hangar! There's too many of them!" Pharah yelled into her communicator.

Chris and Sombra heard that and started sprinting to the hangars on the south side of the base. They came through on the higher level seeing the three pinned down by incoming units.

"Stay up here I'll handle this," Sombra said as she cloaked herself and disappeared. Chris tried giving them as much covering fire as possible to draw some of the attention away. Suddenly one of the front tanks stopped firing, made a 180 and started firing at the other units. They started firing at each other in confusion. Reinhardt and Pharah took advantage of all the confusion and charged in while Torbjorn placed more turrets down to reinforce their firepower. Pharah took to the sky and fired her rocket launcher down at the robots while Reinhardt crushed all of the front line. They made quick work of the remainder units. Sombra uncloaked and gave a little wave to the three.

"Nice job there." Reinhardt said giving her a nod. "The south hangar is secure, how are things on your end?"

"They're advancing past the outside defenses!" Morrison yelled back into the comm.

Morrison, Reyes and Ana, were positioned on some high ground poking shots at the line of robots marching their way in closer.

"We'll need to fall back, they will over run us easily if we stay here." Reyes said to Morrison as they started to retreat back into the base. "We'll set up at the end of this hall way, it will serve as a good choke point to defend." They all sprinted back and took cover behind the door way waiting for the robots to funnel their way in. Sure enough they clanks of their marching was heard as they came closer to the hall. The hall way was only big enough for them to march three wide inside. Eve as they were funneled in at the doorway they were still advancing their position.

"We need back up over here!" Ana yelled into the communicator.

Brigitte was with and Jamison as they heard this and were making their way to back up the others. got into her mech and starting flying in the skies and was taking shots at the robots trying to draw their attention away. Brigitte and Jamison were making their way on foot when they came across and unsettling sight.

They saw Talon marked armor on a squad of heavily armed soldiers dropping from the roof inside the building.

"Blimey! Talon's inside!" Jamison yelled which caught the attention of the soldiers who turned to fire at him. Brigitte stepped in front putting her small shield up to protect the two from the gunfire.

"We're cut off we can't get to you!" Brigitte said as the two were forced to back up and give up ground to the onslaught of fire coming their way.

Amélie was listening in to all the yelling over the communicator and tried to see if she could get a sight line on the Talon soldiers. She aimed up and scoped in her rifle to see through a window where Brigitte was backing up. She moved her scope to the left to find a couple of sights of the soldiers advancing their position. She waited patiently for one of them to pop their heads up which sure enough one did. She inhaled deep and slowly exhaled as she squeezed the trigger and just like that..POW. One soldier falls with a hole in his head, the window shattering next to him. The rest of the soldiers looked and took cover. Brigitte took this opening to rush them as Jamison started firing his gun too. As soon as anyone of the soldiers came into Amélie's sights she would pop their heads.

Brigitte rushed in shield bashing one to the ground and swung her flail around, knocking the others off their feet before she leaped out of the way for Jamison to finish them off. Before one of them took their final breath, he said into his communicator, "Target is on the roof." With that he slumped his head against the wall. Brigitte looked out the window and saw Amélie standing up propping her rifle up on her shoulder. "Watch out they're after-" She was cut off by Doomfist sucker punching her across the hall knocking her out cold. Jamison looked at him stunned for a minute but before he could do anything, Doomfist launched himself at Jamison and cold cocked him, knocking him out too. He looked at the two unconscious heroes. He picked Brigitte up by her collar and shook her awake.

"I'm only going to ask you once. Where is Widowmaker?"

Brigitte coughed up a little blood as she tried to gather her bearings. "I..I don't know who that is."

"Then you are no use to me." Doomfist loaded his fist for a final strike. Amélie saw this happening from her roof top. She took a few steps back to get a running start, before she went into a full sprint leaping from the rooftop. She shot her grapple and swung into the window, kicking Doomfist back dropping Brigitte. She took a defensive stance motioning Brigitte to go away. Brigitte took a stance next to her giving her a silent shake. She held her flail waiting for Doomfist to strike.

"You're pretty easy to find, Widowmaker." Doomfist said getting to his feet and looking at the two on the other side of the hall.

"I'm not going back!" Amélie yelled at him.

"Oh don't worry," Doomfist said walking towards the two, "I have no intention of bringing you back alive." With that he charged at them again. The two went to opposite sides of the hall avoiding his punch.

"Doomfist is here we need help!" Brigitte yelled into her communicator.

Chris and Sombra both looked at each other thinking the same thing. _Shit_. Reinhardt wasted no time running to help his apprentice out Chris and Sombra following the crusader's footsteps.

Brigitte swung her flail and hit Doomfist around. Doomfist caught her flail with his mechanical hand after a couple of swings grinning at her. He crushed it in his hand before bringing up his other hand and pointing it in her face.

"Look out!" Amélie yelled as she dove and tackled Brigitte out of the way before a shotgun spread fired from Doomfist's other hand, just barely missing the two. Doomfist cocked his fist back looking to strike again. This time he struck Amélie pinning her against the wall. She let out a loud grunt in pain being pinned looking up at Akande with a look full of fury.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this, annoying little insect." Akande said grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up still against the wall. He started tightening his grip around her neck. Amélie saw Brigitte give a little nod to which Amélie stabbed Akande in his side with a retractable blade, the same kind Chris had. Akande winced in pain dropping her immediately, followed by Brigitte shield bashing him away from her. Brigitte helped Amélie up as they both turned to escape the situation, picking up Jamison along the way. Doomfist staggered back to his feet seeing the three run away.

Moira and her entourage of soldiers came to Doomfist's aide.

"She ran away that way." Doomfist said

"This is already taking too long. We need to get her and get out now." Moira said spraying Doomfist's wound healing it.

"Agreed." The two started following the trail of the three that escaped through the doorway.

The three were taking cover behind some boxes in the nearest hangar Brigitte was tending to Jamison who was finally starting to come around. Amélie was grabbing her ribs wincing in pain trying to keep an eye out for Doomfist. "We need to group with the others. We are no match for him on our own." Amélie said propping herself up against the boxes. Just as she said that the entourage of Moira and Doomfist came in the hangar scouting the area. Amélie and Brigitte hunkered down to stay out of sight.

"She's here somewhere." Moira said. Just as the three were thinking about making their escape, one of the soldiers found them hiding and drew his weapon to them.

"Over here ma'am." He motioned for them to get up and get into sight. They followed his order and got up keeping their hands in the air. Amélie struggled to keep her hands up with her pain in her side but obliged to the order.

"Ah well it would seem my tracker came in handy. You had to have known I would have some sort of failsafe to find my most prized project." Moira said walking over to her tapping her on her head.

Just then Chris, Sombra, and Reinhardt came busting through the door forcing everyone to turn to them all drawing their weapons, the Talon soldiers taking Brigitte and Jamison at gunpoint. The situation was tense, no one wanted to make any sudden moves.

"You boys know what time it is." A voice called up from the rafters. Everyone looked up to see McCree standing on the high ground with his hand hovering above his revolver. He took one last puff from his cigar and exhaled the smoke.

"It's high noon."

In the blink of an eye he drew his weapon from its holster firing all 6 shots taking out all the guards holding the three at gun point plus three more that surrounded Moira. Like signaling a race to start Everyone engaged. Reinhardt and Chris charged at Doomfist, with Reinhardt pinning Doomfist with his charge. Among all the chaos going on, Amélie, Brigitte, and Jamison all took cover. Amélie took out her sniper that was slung over her back and looked to find some high ground.

"You two go for back up...ugh..we'll keep them at bay here." Amélie said loading up her grapple trying to push through the pain. The other two nodded and went for reinforcements. She then grappled to the rafters next to McCree who was trying to take pop shots where he could.

Looking at her McCree remembered their last encounter and pointed his weapon at her. She froze seeing the barrel of his gun pointed in her direction. Both of them at a stand still. Amélie broke the silence first "Duck!" She yelled as she brought her sniper up to scope. McCree rolled out of her line of sight and in a split second Amélie shot a Talon soldier who was sneaking up on him. McCree went wide eyed at how accurate the shot was in such a short time she had to process the situation.

Reinhardt and Chris were smaking Doomfist around as he was having a hard time dealing with the combination of the agility from Chris, combined with the brute strength of Reinhardt. But he finally got wise to their one two punch. He cocked his fist back and gave Reinhardt a huge uppercut sending him flying back. Then he transitioned to a ground pound rocking Chris off balance. While he had the upper hand Doomfist punched Chris backwards sending him into the wall. "Pathetic insects." He muttered looking up to the rafters seeing where Amélie was. With all of the chaos going Moira retreated out of the hangar trying to flee.

Doomfist propelled himself to the walkway McCree and Amélie were on drawing the attention of both of them. Amélie immediately swayed her rifle to scope in on him firing almost instantly. The shot flew past his head as he charged full force at the two. McCree unloaded his peacekeeper to try and slow him down, but Doomfist blocked all the shots with his gauntlet and brushed him aside having his sights set on Amélie. McCree was knocked from the rafters and started to fall from being knocked off and Amélie saw it happening. She shot her grapple and hooked McCree's leg the weight slamming her against the railing saving him from falling to his death. She was struggling to support his weight. She knew Doomfist was right behind her but she couldn't let go of her hold on McCree.

"The Dragon becomes me!"

Doomfist turned around and saw Genji charging with his sword drawn charging at him. He slashed away but Doomfist was blocking all of his strikes and tried fending him off. Amélie took this chance to gently lower McCree the rest of the way down until he was safely on the ground. She turned and picked up her rifle and turned to take a shot at Doomfist but couldn't get a good angle on him.

"Enough of this!" Doomfist yelled out as Genji charged in for another strike. he caught his blade and broke it in his hand and kicked him off the rafters. He caught the end of the shattered blade and charged back at Amélie and stabbed her in the gut. He pulled her close to his face and said close to her ear. "The council sends their regards." He pushed off the rafters as she fell to the ground with the edge of the blade still in her. Doomfist jumped down landing next to Moira who was backing up from the fight. "We are done here lets go!" Moira scowled at him but had no choice to go against his call. Just like that the entire Talon force that had invaded was in full retreat.

Chris ran up to Amélie who was whimpering in pain from the wound and fighting tears back in her eyes. Chris eyes shot down to the blade sticking out of her. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his hands around the blade.

"Don't remove it! She won't make it if you take it out now!" Sombra yelled running over to his side. Everyone in the area was walking over forming a small circle.

"We need to get her to Angela now. Someone help me keep her steady." Chris said. No one stepped forward. "Come on guys! she's bleeding out!" Finally McCree's clinking sound of his boots came up behind him.

"On three kid." And just like that they hoisted her up, Chris holding her upper body while McCree took the lower half. "If you could get the door for us I would greatly appreciate it." McCree said to Genji who was standing outside the circle. With that they rushed her to the medical ward.

They rushed through the doors and placed her on one of the medical beds. McCree went on the intercom. "Angie we need you here right away!" Chris was by Amélie side trying to comfort her as much as he could, but she was in immense pain.

Angela and some surgeons finally rushed in telling McCree and Chris to get out for them to do their work. "I'll be here when you wake up." Chris said to her stroking her hair as they exited the medical room. Both McCree and Chris were sitting outside in the waiting room both of them pretty beat up. Chris turned to look at McCree's mechanical arm.

"That's new." Chris said drawing a little chuckle from McCree as he looked at it too.

"Courtesy of your girl in there." McCree replied back.

"Yea, my girl." Chris said under his breath. He knew this would only push the conflict between Talon and Overwatch even more, but this time he was practically in the middle of it.


End file.
